The Sakura Files
by Yuvia
Summary: *TERMINADO* Asi es, luego de un año de dificultades, The Sakura Files llega a su fin. Agradezco a todos ustedes que han hecho de este un viaje inolvidable. Los vere pronto!.
1. El Inicio y Las Gotas de Luna Llena

The Sakura Files  
EPISODIO 1  
"El Inicio y las Gotas de Luna Llena"  
  
  
Por: Rainy  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí me tienen en el primer fanfic en español que hago! Es una alegría que mi primer fic en español sea de una serie tan padriuska como lo es Sakura Cardcaptors (que de hoy en delante abreviaré como SCC para ahorrar energías) Espero que este fic sea de su agrado. ¡Comencemos!  
  
IMPORTANTE: SCC y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Su utilización en este fic   
no es autorizada. Los personajes extras son propiedad de Moonlight Productions Inc. 2001   
y son utilizados con previa autorización. La canción empleada se denota en letra itálica y se titula "Taoi Kono mochi de" (En esta ciudad distante), sacada de la primer película de SCC, interpretada por Naomi Kaiya.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Este fic puede contener palabras y situaciones no aptas para menores.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
A veces las cosas que menos tomamos en cuenta son las más importantes en la vida de las personas.  
  
...Doki-doki...  
  
...Doki-doki...  
  
...Doki-doki...  
  
  
"¿Sean Matthers?"  
  
El joven se volvió a ver a la secretaria, quien le hizo señas para que pasara a la oficina detrás de la puerta de cristal a prueba de sonido. El joven se puso de pie y se dirigió a paso lento hacia la oficina. Se detuvo antes de entrar y con una mirada dirigió una pregunta a la secretaria, quien lo miró fijamente y dijo, "Oh sí"  
  
El joven tragó saliva, respiró profundo y entró.   
  
La oficina era grande y ovalada, cubierta de tapiz blanco y alfombra color café claro, peluda. A su derecha había una mesa de cristal para café y un pequeño juego de sala negro, de cuero. Las paredes estaban adornadas con pinturas de paisajes silvestres al óleo, montadas en marcos pesados de madera oscura. Hacia el frente, una gran ventana panorámica. A los   
lados, libreros altos y repletos de libros, cajas y adornos de cristal. Luego estaba el   
escritorio de madera vieja, grande y esplendoroso, sobre el cual habían archivos, plumas, un reloj y una de esas lámparas de lava roja. Luego, detrás del escritorio estaba el asiento giratorio de cuero negro y patas metálicas. Sentado, Micael, con mirada seria. Micael le hizo señas de que se acercara al escritorio y Sean lo hizo. Hubo un desagradable momento de silencio, mismo que fue roto por el sonido del archivo que cayó pesadamente sobre el escritorio, frente a Sean. El fólder se abrió. Dentro, fotos, papeles, reportes, notas de compra, negativos y resultados de laboratorio. Fue entonces cuando Micael comenzó a regañarlo, despacio al principio, pero incrementando el volumen cada vez más hasta que prácticamente estaba gritando. Sin embargo, la concentración de Sean ya no estaba en lo que Micael le decía, de hecho, no escuchaba en absoluto; todo lo que existía en ese momento era la foto de esa chiquilla de ojos extraordinariamente verdes y cabellos castaños, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa de ángel, vistiendo el mismo uniforme de preparatoria que le había conocido tantas veces. En su mente se escuchó su voz y su risa. 

  
...Doki-doki...  
  
...Doki-doki...  
  
"Redacta un informe", dijo Micael al fin, "Uno en el que detalles todo lo que ocurrió, ¿entendiste? Llévate el archivo. Cuando termines el informe me entregas una copia y   
el resto lo adjuntas a esas hojas y lo entregas en la bodega"  
  
Sean tomó las hojas, hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza a manera de despedida y se fue.   
A la salida del edificio, dirigió su mirada al cielo, encendió un cigarrillo y a paso lento lo fue fumando por las mojadas avenidas de Baton Rouge, preguntándose si tal vez todo lo que había vivido había sido otra de sus horribles pesadillas, aunque el fuerte aroma del cigarrillo le recordara una y otra vez que no estaba soñando.  
  
Micael lo observaba desde arriba. Al verlo partir, se dirigió hacia el teléfono y presionó el botón para comunicarse con su secretaria.  
  
"¿Gloria? Comuníqueme con bodega, por favor"  
  
"En seguida"  
  
A pocos minutos, el comunicador sonó.  
  
"¿Sí?"  
  
"Bodega en línea 3, señor"  
  
"Gracias, Gloria"  
  
Micael tomó el auricular y presionó el botón de la línea.  
  
"Habla Micael"  
  
"Hola, soy Rafael, ¿qué pasa?"  
  
"Sean Matthers llevará un informe a bodega. Asegúrate de hacer el trabajo cuando llegue"  
  
"Sí, Micael... Aún sigo insistiendo que esto estallará en tus manos..."  
  
"Son mis manos"  
  
Y colgó. Micael sólo esperaba que no pasara otra cosa, pero sólo por si las dudas, volvió al comunicador:  
  
"¿Gloria? Por favor, comuníquese con los de Seguimientos..."  
  
"Sí, señor"  
  
A los pocos segundos...  
  
"Departamento de Seguridad y Seguimientos, habla Edam"  
  
"Sí, habla Micael"  
  
"A sus órdenes, señor"  
  
"Wachsamkeit"  
  
"¿Código?"  
  
"5698-8989-54-78689-559-6663b-78a"  
  
"En seguida, señor"  
  
Micael colgó.  
  
Sean llegó al viejo edificio sobre la calle Montana a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Al entrar, los cascabeles de la puerta anunciaron su llegada y el anciano detrás del escritorio le sonrió y le hizo señas de que se acercara. Correo había llegado para él ese día. Sean aceptó el paquete y de paso pagó el mes de renta, aún cuando la renta de seis meses ya estaba pagada. "Prefiero pagar ahorita que traigo que cuando no traiga ni madres", dijo al sonriente viejito.   
  
Subió las escaleras sin ninguna novedad. Siempre los mismos ruidos, se decía. Música ruidosa para ocultar los gritos de placer por un lado, los gritos de pelea por el otro, niños llorando por mamilas, en fin. Llegó al 56 y sacó sus llaves. Al abrir, le recibió el maullido hambriento de  
su gata restregándose en su pantalón. Sean le hizo una caricia amorosa para después servirle leche en su plato y poner a calentar la cafetera. Encendió una lámpara. El lugar era digno de llamarse "departamento de soltero", pensó Sean por un momento, el mismo momento que le tomó encender otro cigarrillo y poner el archivo dado por Micael sobre la mesa de trabajo que se encontraba en medio de la sala. Luego, vio el correo, sentado en su silla. Cuentas, cuentas, ofertas, una carta que no era de él, cuentas, cuentas. Entonces, la última carta hizo su   
aparición. Sean la vio y se quedó sorprendido. No era posible que la recibiese a su apartamento pues nunca le había dado su dirección. Pensó que se trataba de una broma pesada cuando cuidadosamente la abrió, pero la letra y las palabras no dejaban lugar a dudas.  
  
Era Li Syaoran.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Daisuki datta ano uta   
Furui tepu no naka  
Chiizana kisu ira aseta tai toru  
Nijinda yoake  
  
(Mi canción favorita   
está en un viejo caset   
con pequeñas raspaduras y con  
un título de colores opacos)  
  
Soshite mata kyou ga kuru  
Natsu no kaze otsurete   
Narete yuku hibi no katasumi de futo  
Kodo kunideau  
  
(Veo el amanecer borroso  
y el día comienza.   
Me siento sola de pronto  
mientras me acostumbro a mi nueva vida  
en la brisa del verano)  
  
Jitensha de   
Doko made mo  
Kaze o keru hayasa  
Wasurenai!  
  
(Monto en mi bicicleta  
a algún lugar lejano de aquí  
sin olvidar lo rápido que  
va el viento)  
  
La, la, la, la utao sora o miagete  
La, la, la, la it's my life  
Aruite youkou  
La, la, la, la utao sora o miagete  
La, la, la, la it's my life   
Aruite youkou  
Watashi no chikara de  
Susumu hate shinai kono michi o...  
  
(La, la, la, la cantemos una canción  
viendo al cielo  
La, la, la, la es mi vida  
quiero seguir caminando  
La, la, la, la cantemos una canción   
viendo al cielo  
La, la, la, la es mi vida  
quiero seguir caminando  
este es el camino sin fin  
que he tomado por mí misma)  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Sean Matthers. Tengo 16 años de edad. ¿Nacionalidad? Irlandesa. Mido 1.75 de estatura, soy delgado (algunos dicen que de más), de cabello a la altura de los oídos, lacio y color dorado claro. Mi piel es clara, labios delgados y manos de pianista. Voz   
no muy gruesa. Mis ojos son extraños, pues tengo uno color azul y el otro color violeta claro, lo que me hace parecer más extraño de lo que ya soy. No tengo ningún tatuaje, pero tengo cicatrices por todos lados menos en mi cara. No recuerdo por qué tengo tantas cicatrices. Vivo solo. ¡Bueno! No precisamente "solo", sino que no tengo padres ni hermanos, ni ningún otro familiar que se le parezca. Me gusta el espagueti. No me gusta el pescado. Tengo tendencias   
un tanto suicidas y me deprimo con facilidad. Padezco de frecuentes migrañas... TERRIBLES   
Y DOLOROSAS migrañas, de esas que simplemente te hacen olvidarte de la sociedad por semanas hasta que finalmente sales a la luz del sol no porque haya desaparecido el dolor, sino   
porque tu jefe dice que si no presentas tu asqueroso trasero a trabajar inmediatamente puedes considerarte dentro de la larga fila de los desempleados y - créanme - para alguien   
como yo, no hay otro trabajo que pueda hacer mas que este. No me gustan los días de lluvia   
porque me hacen llorar sin razón aparente. Toco bien el violín y el piano, aunque en raras   
ocasiones lo hago. Me gusta leer acerca de brujería, vampiros y esas cosas. No me gusta   
el té, pero soy un cafeinomaniaco como ninguno. Casi no duermo, pero cuando lo hago tengo   
terribles y extrañas pesadillas (lo enfermo de ese asunto es que ya me estoy acostumbrando de tal manera de que tal vez cuando llegue a tener un sueño bonito voy a despertar gritando)   
  


Mi trabajo. Bueno, créanlo o no, soy un analista angelical. "Pero, Sean", me dirán ustedes, "¿qué carajos es eso?" Bueno, como los humanos, los ángeles también tienen sus problemas  
sociales e individuales. Un analista angelical (osea, yo) analiza problemas y les encuentra   
una solución rápida y efectiva. Suena simple, pero, créanme, trabajar con ángeles es lo más   
difícil del mundo, pues son tercos, obstinados y se creen la 9na maravilla de Dios sólo por el   
hecho de tener plumas. Yo debería de tener plumas, pero creo que me las arranqué de un coraje, realmente no lo recuerdo. Mi grave problema es que tengo una tendencia patológica a   
meterme en problemas GRAVES. Tal vez sea por eso que me involucré en el Caso #345, conocido ahora como "The Sakura Files".  
  
Ella. Adorable criatura. Aún ahora que veo sus fotos estoy convencido de que ninguna de   
ellas se acerca a la misma definición en la que estaba. Era dulce y tierna, amable, bondadosa. También era una poderosa hechicera o, por lo menos, eso decían que era; eso creo yo que era. La conocí por casualidad, mientras esperaba el tren que me llevaría a Tokio esa mañana. Ella iba acompañada de su amiga y seguidas por dos tipos, tal vez los guardaespaldas de ésta. Sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los míos... y supe que era ella a quien buscaba. Le sonreí - creo. El caso es que ella me regaló una de las sonrisas más dulces y hermosas que jamás he visto y que jamás he de volver a ver. Recuerdo que me acerqué a preguntarle la hora, el clima, lo que fuera con tal de escucharla hablarme, pero entonces caí en cuenta de que (1) uno de los grandulones que las acompañaba era hermano del angelito, y (2) que ni ella, ni su amiga, ni el tipo este sabían ni una papa de lo que trataba de preguntar, pues ni yo sabía hablar japonés ni ellos entendían el inglés tan marcado que tengo. Afortunadamente (y digo "afortunadamente" porque luego me di cuenta que la fortuna no tuvo nada que ver con el asunto) el segundo tipo sabía algo de inglés y me hizo el enorme favor de traducir cada una de las palabras que salían tanto de mi boca como de la de ella. Fue por eso que supe que su nombre era Kinomoto Sakura.

  
Pero, comencemos desde el principio. Comencemos desde el punto en donde la vida de Sakura   
y la mía se cruzaron. Comencemos por la noche de un día de Septiembre, cuando la luna llena   
dejó caer gotas sobre la acera de una ciudad lejos de Baton Rouge y de Japón: Berlín.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
CONTINUARA EN EL EPISODIO II  
"Un día en Septiembre"  
  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¿Qué tal eeehh? Es 24 de diciembre del 2001. Son las 1:56 A.M. y ya me   
estoy muriendo de sueño. Quisiera tomar este espacio para agradecer a todos ustedes por   
leer esto, espero que les guste. Si se preguntan si ya he escrito fics antes, pues sí, sólo que  
en inglés. Si les gusta Sailor Moon y saben leer inglés, los invito a leer el fic "Bishoujo Senshi   
Sailor Moon Neo Angels". Lo pueden encontrar en "A Sailor Moon Romance" () bajo la letra "M" en la lista de autores (Moon_Rainy)   
y en "Rainy's Moon" (), en la sección de fanfiction. Envíen sus comentariosal e-mail que aparece abajito, ¿M'kay? ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio!


	2. Un Día en Septiembre

The Sakura Files  
Episodio II  
"Un día en Septiembre"  
  
Por Rainy  
Moon_Rainy@spellbox.com  
  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bienvenidos a este el segundo   
episodio de The Sakura Files. Recientemente me   
he dado cuenta de que Editorial Toukan en México   
sacó el manga de Cardcaptors Sakura. ¡Enhorabuena!   
Sólo espero que este proyecto no corra la   
misma suerte que los otros proyectos que esta   
editorial ha sacado, se ha rajado (así, gachamente   
escrito) y ha optado por no seguirlos (¿ejemplos?   
Ranma, Sailor Moon Anime Comic, Guerreras   
Mágicas, I. Doll, ¿necesito mencionar más?)  
  
En fin. Cardcaptors Sakura y sus personajes me   
pertenecen sólo en mis más remotas fantasías.   
En realidad, pertenecen a CLAMP, Kondasha y todo   
ese séquito de empresas japonesas que no puedo   
mencionar. Por supuesto que están siendo   
utilizados sin autorización. Personajes de   
"Medianoche" son propiedad de Moonlight   
Productions Inc., y están siendo utilizados con   
previa autorización.   
  
  
ADVERTENCIA  
  
Este fic puede contener situaciones, escenas o   
lenguaje no aptos para menores de edad.   
  
  
*********  
  
Si llegaras a imaginarte un diablo, ¿cómo sería?   
  
Estoy seguro de que lo imaginarías como siempre te   
lo han puesto en libros y revistas esotéricas, ¿no?:   
rojo, con cuernos, calvo o con pelos por todos lados,   
con pezuñas o con una pata de cabra y una normal,   
grandes garras negras, un rabo al final del culo,   
colmillos, de olor repugnante al igual que su   
apariencia, ojos amarillos como los de un gato,   
una larga lengua de serpiente y gordo... gordo y   
enano. Torpe, de seguro. Sí, puedo imaginarme lo   
que estás pensanso. Y, probablemente tengas razón   
si es que no has ido nunca a Roma, en donde la   
gran congregación de diablos se realiza cada año.   
Y es que esa es la verdad: recientemente, los   
de arriba se comportan cada vez más como los de   
"abajo". Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de lo   
que pienso que es correcto o no. Estamos aquí para   
hablar acerca de lo que pasaba por las calles de   
Berlín a eso de las 11 o 12 de la noche en un día   
de septiembre como cualquier otro.   
  
Un ferrari rojo.  
  
Recién sacado de la agencia, con un motor que   
rugía a la velocidad que iba y placas que estaban   
en un montaplacas plateado. Por dentro cubierto   
de cuero, podías oler el olor de carro nuevo,   
en color negro con letras plateadas que grababan   
el nombre del auto, "Ferrari" y el nombre del   
dueño: Oskar Schiller.  
  
Era alto, joven, bien parecido. Tenía una naríz   
fina, ni el más talentoso de los cirujanos   
plásticos podría igualarla. Su cabello era   
corto, rojo como el fuego de su interior.   
Tenía una voz sensual y varonil, igual que   
su sonrisa. Los ojos extraordinariamente verdes   
los ocultaba tras unas gafas oscuras que iban   
de acuerdo al diseñador de moda, esta vez le tocó   
a Calvin Klein. Vestido de smokin casual negro,   
sin corbata, con cuello de sacerdote, guantes   
blancos y zapatos negros, Oskar Schiller se   
dirigía hacia la discoteca de moda, Höller,   
en el centro de los tugurios de Berlín. La cola,   
como el Sr. Schiller pudo ver desde un par de   
cuadras, era enorme. Era aquí en donde las máximas   
estrellas mundiales se hacían ver si es que andaban   
en Europa, pues el no haber sido visto en Höller   
era como si hubieses pasado de moda en un   
abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero el Sr. Schiller   
no tenía que preocuparse por la cola de gente,   
al contrario, esto quería decir que el negocio   
andaba bien.   
  
¿Olvidé mencionarlo? Oskar Schiller era el dueño   
del antro.  
  
  
Oskar Schiller era el dueño de la vida nocturna   
en el mundo. No hay mejor manera de ponerlo.   
Tenía discotecas regadas por todo el globo, desde   
Londres hasta Madrid, Moscú, New York, Río de   
Janeiro, Buenos Aires, sólo por mencionar algunos.   
También tenía algunos bares de baja categoría por   
aquí y por allá. No sólo eso. También era conocido   
por ser uno de los promotores de conciertos   
más poderosos de la industria, organizando   
conciertos en Japón, China, India, Australia,   
Estados Unidos, México, Brasil, Europa y Nueva   
Zelanda, sólo por mencionar algunos. Pero sobre   
todo era carismático y de buen corazón: contribuía   
fuertes sumas de dinero a fondos contra el cáncer,   
el SIDA, las enfermedades infantiles y la   
protección de fauna y flora a nivel mundial.   
Organizaba bailes contra la pobreza, teletones   
a favor de las vítimas de algún ataque terrorista   
o algún desastre natural, radiotones contra el   
cáncer infantil y maratones en pro de la defensa   
de los derechos humanos. Su rostro era conocido   
pues aparecía en televisión, revistas, periódicos,   
boletines. Todo el mundo lo amaba pues no se le   
conocían enemigos y - por más asombroso que   
parezca - nunca había sido víctima de la violencia   
citadina.   
  
Y todo esto, a sus 20 años, eran logros simplemente   
asombrosos.  
  
  
Se estacionó frente a la entrada y todas las   
cámaras de televisión, los periodistas,   
las luces fotográficas y los micrófonos se   
avalanzaron para tratar de ser los primeros   
en entrevistarlos. Oskar nunca les diría que no:   
amaba a la cámara y ésta lo amaba a él;   
nunca rehusaba una entrevista, ni un spot   
publicitario. Le encantaban las relaciones   
públicas, ser visto por reporteros y fotógrafos,   
seguido por papparazis. Le encantaba. Al   
salir, dio las llaves al vallet parking   
y, en un mar de medios de comunicación se   
dirigió al centro de la alfombra, en donde   
concedió entrevistas y fotos a todos los que   
quisieran tomarlas.  
  
"Herr Shiller", dijo el gorila de la puerta   
haciendo un saludo respetuoso. Adentro,   
la musica ruidosa y las luces rojas hacían   
de aquello un verdadero infierno. Tres niveles   
y dos plataformas de baile, sillas y mesas en   
imitación madera, dos barras de cristal con neón   
que brillaba de azul por dentro. Meseros,   
cantineros, chicas en bikini bailando dentro   
de enormes jaulas que colgaban de los techos,   
un D.J. famoso invitado, estrellas, fiesta,   
reventón. Oskar Schiller caminó de largo por   
todo eso y se dirigió hacia la puerta que se   
encuentra entre ambos baños que siempre permanece   
cerrada y guardada por dos gorilas que nunca   
se mueven de su puesto. Oskar subió escaleras   
arriba y entró al privado, en donde las paredes   
a prueba de sonido mantenían la música fuera de   
ella y un ambiente relajante dentro. El interior   
era decorado con colores claros pero elegantes,   
alfombra no muy felpuda. Un escritorio de caoba   
estaba dando la espalda a los grandes vitrales   
desde donde podía ver perfectamente lo que ocurría   
afuera sin que los de afuera vieran absolutamente   
nada de lo que ocurría dentro. Sillas reclinables   
de cuero negro, sumamente confortables estaban   
esparcidas por toda la habitación, misma que contaba   
con un baño con regadera privado y un clóset   
con varios cambios de ropa. Teléfono inalámbrico,   
computadora, televisión con cable por satélite,   
videograbadora, estéreo, un enorme librero en   
donde guardaba libros, revistas y más libros,   
y un cuadro de Picasso adornando la pared norte,   
con un acuario de pared a pared en donde los   
pececillos dorados invadían el ambiente. Cuando   
Oskar entró, otro joven esperaba pacientemente su   
llegada. Era alto, de cabello oscuro, largo y   
recogido, piel blanca y ojos grises que miraban fieros   
a su alrededor. Vestía un Armani gris con camiseta   
blanca y zapatos negros.   
  
"Amon", saludó Oskar al joven, "Recibí tu mensaje.   
Dime, ¿qué ocurre?"  
  
  
"Actividad inestable en la Zona 3, Rati", dijo   
Amon sacando unos documentos de su saco y   
entregándolos a Oskar, quien los leyó   
inmediatamente, "Al parecer, nuestros cazadores   
han detectado algo más que ángeles haciendo trucos   
de magia.".  
  
"¿Una niña?" preguntó Oskar sumamente extrañado,   
viendo a Amon.  
  
"Así es. Hace poco detectamos la presencia de   
situaciones extrañas en la zona, pero... entonces   
se elevó a grados de magia tipo 5"  
  
"¿Qué?" dijo Oskar un tanto alarmado, revisando   
rápidamente los documentos, "¡No es posible!"  
  
"Lo es. Esa es la chiquilla..", dijo Amon mostrando   
una fotografía, "Sakura Kinomoto, 11 años. Muy   
pequeña para este tipo de magia, ¿no crees?"  
  
"No es posible que una mortal de esa edad   
controle este tipo de magia", dijo Oskar revisando   
los documentos al sentarse detrás del escritorio.   
Amon hizo lo propio frente a Oskar, "¿Estás   
seguro de que no se trata de un error"  
  
"Los nuestros no suelen fallar en cosas de   
este tipo, Rati..."  
  
"Ya veo. Si nosotros sabemos de esto..."  
  
"Micael también lo sabe"  
  
"Y si ellos se dan cuenta de lo que se   
trata..." dijo Oskar pensativo, luego, dirigiendo   
su mirada a Amon ordenó, "Debemos llegar a   
esta chiquilla antes que Micael y los suyos,   
¿entendiste?"  
  
"Perfectamente, Rati. Una cosa me perturba..."  
  
"Dime..."  
  
"¿Que pasa en caso de que se trate de las   
Cartas Clow?"  
  
La mirada de Oskar fue amenazada por una sombra.   
La seriedad en el rostro de Amon le indicaba   
que esto no se trataba de una broma.  
  
"Todas las indicaciones de que se trata   
de ello están ahí, Rati. Dime, ¿qué haremos   
entonces?"  
  
"Lo que juramos que haríamos, Amon. Nada   
menos que eso..."  
  
Con esto dicho, Amon dio la vuelta y desapareció   
tras la puerta, dejando a Oskar con un señuelo   
de duda y preocupación en el rostro.   
  
Las Cartas Clow...  
  
El teléfono sonó. Oskar descolgó. "¿Helo?"  
  
"Rati, soy yo..."  
  
"¿Qué pasa?"  
  
"Hay una actividad anormal en la Zona 3..."  
  
"Sí, Amon ya me lo dijo"  
  
"Pero apuesto a que no te dijo que se trataba de   
las Cartas Clow..."  
  
"¿¡Qué!?" gritó Oskar "¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?"  
  
"Te confirmo que se tratan de esas cartas, Rati.   
Yo mismo lo he visto. Esta chiquilla... Kinomoto...   
tiene la llave para sellarlas... Lleva ya cinco   
de las tantas que son..."  
  
"Maldición, mierda, maldición, ¡mierda!"  
  
"¿Qué hacemos ahora, Rati?"  
  
En ese momento, Oskar - Rati - deseó con toda su alma   
ser otra persona.   
  
"¿Rati?"  
  
"Mantengan vigilancia extrema. No quiero ni UN SOLO   
emplumado cerca, ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
"Traten de protegerla... no queremos que esto caiga   
en manos de Micael, ¿entendido?"  
  
"Perfectamente... Oh y, ¿Rati?"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Uno de los guardianes también está suelto"  
  
"¡Oh, grandioso! ¿Y pensabas decirme esto nunca?"   
dijo Oskar con sarcarmo y coraje.  
  
"Lo siento..."  
  
"¿De quién se trata?"  
  
"Keroberos, señor"  
  
"¿Keroberos? Entonces... podemos utilizar esto   
a nuestro beneficio", dijo Oskar con más   
tranquilidad, "Mantengan vigilancia estricta. No creo  
que vean a ninguno de los de Micael cerca con   
Keroberos ahí, sin embargo no cae mal un poco de   
precaución. Deja que la chiquilla junte las cartas,   
nos ahorrará el trabajo. Cuando llegue Amon, le dirás  
lo que te he dicho ahora."  
  
"Perfecto"  
  
"Oh, y.. otra cosa..."  
  
"Diga.."  
  
"Si me vuelves a llamar 'Rati' por teléfono,   
te haré colgar de las vergas desde una de las torres  
de la Pradera Prohibida, te amarraré las entrañas   
y te haré arder en los candentes pozos de aceite   
hasta que tus bastardos me imploren que te deje   
morir, ¿has entendido?"  
  
Colgó.   
  
*********************************************  
  
CONTINUARA EN EL EPISODIO III  
"Con el paso del Tiempo"  
  
  
Bueno, otro episodio mas. Espero os guste amados  
lectores mios. Recuerden enviar sus comentarios  
o quejas al e-mail que aparece debajo... ciao!!  
  
  
Moon_Rainy@spellbox.com 


	3. Con el Paso del Tiempo

The Sakura Files   
Episodio Tres  
"Con el Paso del Tiempo"  
  
  
Por Rainy  
  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bueno, es oficial.   
Este fic es visto por todo el mundo en   
Fanfiction.net y eso esta de pelos. Apenas   
lo puse no mas de 26 horas y ya tengo   
mi primer "review". Estoy emocionada. En fin.   
Espero disfruten de este episodio.  
  
  
SCC y todos sus personajes son propiedad de   
CLAMP y asociados. No tengo nada que ver   
con ellos. Personajes extras son propiedad   
de Moon_Vortex (antes Moonlight Productions   
Inc. 2000) y son usados con toda la   
autorización correspondiente.   
  
ADVERTENCIA  
Este fic puede contener material no apto   
para menores de edad.  
  
********  
  
El despertador sonó y fue en ese momento   
cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado   
ponerlo a la hora correcta la noche anterior.   
Se levantó como centella al ver la hora y en   
un dos por tres se vistió con sus usuales   
pantalones de mezclilla deslavados y camiseta   
blanca. "Esta vez sí que la he hecho", pensaba al   
ir a la velocidad de la flecha, preparando café,   
poniendo un pan en el tostador y alimentando al   
gato, todo al mismo tiempo. Salió de su   
departamento ubicado en lo suburbios de Baton Rouge,   
Louisianna, directo a las oficinas del S.I.A., en donde   
tenía una junta hace cinco minutos. A esas horas,   
las calles estaban prácticamente vacías, todos   
dormidos antes del amanecer, pues Baton Rouge   
no era de las ciudades que se quedaban despiertas   
toda la vida. "¡Ese maldito mentecuato me las   
paga!", pensaba. ¡Claro! Podrían dominar a casi   
todo el universo, pero no podían hacer nada   
para mejorar el servicio meteorológico, el cual   
había dicho que haría calor.  
  
Hacía un frío del demonio...  
  
Y era que el invierno (para él) era frío. Sí, frío.   
No como el simple frío siberiano, sino frío   
como el mismo infierno lo pondría. La peor   
parte era de que no era invierno, sino   
verano, y no sabía lo que detestaba más,   
si el clima frío en verano o ser lo   
suficientemente ingenuo como para creer que   
el servicio meteorológico había mejorado. Ese,   
junto al servicio postal eran la misma chingadera.  
  
Ayer no hacía tanto frío. De hecho, el día   
anterior ni siquiera estaba tan enojado con   
el mundo. Y la cosa era de que todos pensaban   
que él lo sabía todo, como si fuera el "Yoda del   
conocimiento analístico angelical" o algo así.   
Por ejemplo, anteayer, Io lo había mandado   
a Ultarsiep pero no se tomó la molestia de   
preguntarle si estaba de vacaciones.  
  
Eso le recordaba sólo una cosa: que realmente   
odiaba su vida. En fin. Llegó a Ultarsiep, ¿no?,   
¡y lo primero que ve es nieve! Fue en ese momento   
en particular cuando deseó con toda su fuerza   
tener a Io frente a él para extrangularlo y   
darle la notificación que su bilis le acababa   
de hacer: "¡RENUNCIO!".  
  
Así que ahí estaba. Totalmente desnudo porque   
el famoso transportador había transportado   
todo menos su ropa, todos lo veían raro, ¡y ni   
siquiera había tocado el tequila!. La policía   
llegó, cargó con él, mordió a uno en un brazo,   
le dieron una santa madrina que en su vida iba   
a olvidar, le dieron un baño con agua helada,   
le pusieron una vacuna antirrábica y lo encerraron   
en una de las celdas. Al primer vistazo de   
su compañero de desgracia, éste le sonrió   
maliciosamente y se le acercó.  
  
"Ni se te ocurra", dijo apuntándolo a toda velocidad.  
  
Su bilis estaba a punto de estallar cuando se dio   
cuenta de que estaba en San Petesburgo. Tuvo   
que hacer circo, maroma y tatro para que lo   
dejaran comunicarse con Nereo, en las oficinas   
del S.I.A. en Moscú. A las pocas horas, Nereo   
le envió identificaciones, dinero y ropa y,   
luego de un "disculpe usted" en ruso, logró   
que lo dejasen salir y regresar nuevamente a   
Baton Rouge en donde, de nueva cuenta, apareció   
en su traje de cumpleaños.  
  
Al menos lo del transportador era universal...  
  
¡Pero eso no le quitaba culpa a Io! Estaba   
dispuesto a contratar a cinco hampones y   
propinarle tremenda madrina esa misma noche.   
Pero lo primero era lo primero y ahora era otra   
su preocupación. De alguna manera, el camino a   
las oficinas del Servicio de Inteligencia   
Angelical (SIA) se le hizo más eterno que su   
vida. Ahora, mientras corría a toda velocidad,   
pensaba que tal vez no fue buena idea el almorzar   
dos piñas coladas...  
  
"¡Vaya!" exclamó Micael al verlo entrar,   
resbalándose, "Pero si es Sean Matthers. Me da   
gusto el que hayas decidido llegar, Sean,   
estábamos hablando de tí".  
  
Eso no era bueno.  
  
********  
  
Encendió un cigarrillo mientras se recargaba   
en una de las paredes del exterior del   
aeropuerto Kennedy, Nueva York. Era tarde,   
pero la ciudad que no duerme no lo había   
notado todavía. Su equipaje (una mochila   
del ejército) estaba a sus pies,   
esperando - como él - el ser recojida pronto.   
Hacía frío y trataba de no pensar en eso.   
  
"Deberías dejar de fumar, muchachote.   
Te puede dar cáncer", dijo una voz femenina.   
El se volvió a verla: alta, sensual,   
pelirroja, con gafas de diseñador cubriendo   
sus ojos.   
  
"Verónica, presumo", dijo él.  
  
"Sean Matthers. Lamento llegar tarde", dijo   
Verónica tomando el cigarrillo y tirándolo   
lejos, "El tráfico es espantoso... y los   
taxistas son tan... ¡bueno! Mas vale que   
nos apresuremos. Tu vuelo sale en diez minutos"  
  
Mientras caminaban, Verónica hablaba y   
explicaba, "Creo que Micael ya te dijo de   
lo que se trataba, ¿cierto?"  
  
"No quiso entrar en detalles. Dijo que mi   
contacto me daría más información, pero creo   
que se trata de una chiquilla..."  
  
"Magia nivel 5, mi amigo. Estamos   
hablando de un code-Y"  
  
"¿Tan grave?"  
  
"Tan grave. No creo que tenga que repetirte   
que esto es de _extrema_ confidencia"  
  
"No soy novato, Verónica"  
  
"Toma", dijo Verónica entregando el boleto,   
"Este es tu boleto a Tokio. Tu contacto se   
comunicará contigo en cuanto llegues allá y   
haya sido confirmada tu estancia por nuestros   
sensores"  
  
"¿Sensores?"  
  
Verónica sacó una pistola inyectora, pequeña   
y sin aviso la colocó en el brazo de Sean,   
inyectando algo. Sean sólo pudo quejarse.  
  
"¡AUCH!"  
  
"He colocado un rastreador. Nos permitirá   
seguir tus pasos y verificar que estés bien",   
y entregando un sobre amarillo, prosiguió, "Aquí   
tienes la dirección y las llaves de tu casa.   
Una vez en Tokio, te dirigirás al distrito   
de Tomoeda. Tu contacto, como ya te lo dije,   
se comunicará contigo en esa dirección".  
  
"¿Y qué hay del dinero y todas esas cosas   
que necesito para sobrevivir?"  
  
"En el sobre hay suficiente para que puedas   
tomar un taxi del aeropuerto hasta la   
puerta de tu casa. Tu contacto se encargará   
del resto. Bueno, hemos llegado a la garita   
de abordaje. Lo único que me queda es desearte   
suerte, campeón. Recuerda que estamos   
en una carrera: los demonios ya deben de   
haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo y créeme   
que ellos no escatimarán en llegar a esa magia   
antes de nosotros. Tu misión es la de   
encontrar la fuente de la magia y hacer un   
reconocimiento. Nosotros nos haremos cargo   
del resto".  
  
"Vaya drama"  
  
Sean subió al avión. Era un asiento de   
ventana. "¡Grandioso!", pensó   
sarcásticamente, "Voy en camino a una misión   
para salvar al mundo y no me pueden conseguir   
un maldito boleto de primera clase...   
¡típico!... tacaños..."  
  
Varias horas después, Sean se vio inmerso   
en un mundo de letritas curiosas y de   
gente pequeña hablando rápido. Lo único   
que entendió fueron los cartelones de   
'Bienvenido a Tokio', 'Baños', 'Salida'   
y 'Taxi', porque tenían traducciones con   
letras enormes, blancas.   
  
El viaje en taxi no fue nada agradable.   
Primero, porque Sean no sabía japonés y   
segundo porque el inglés del tipo no iba   
más allá de 'MacDonalds', 'cat' y 'MTV'. Por   
fin, optó por mostrarle el papelito de la   
dirección y, después de lo que parecieron   
eternidades, llegó a casa.  
  
"¡Dioses!" exclamó resignado. Era claro   
que la casa había estado deshabitada por   
alrededor de veinte años y probablemente   
el último dueño había sido una viejita   
con muchos gatos. Era como si con un   
soplido del lobo feroz aquella cosa se   
cayera. El interior era casi o más   
patético que el exterior. "Nadie ha vivido   
aquí durante siglos... ¡Hey! ¡Tengo una idea!   
¡Démosle la casa a Sean! Vive en un chiquero,   
estoy seguro de que no se molestará...   
¡Sheesh! Pueden dominar al mundo, pero no   
me pueden dar una casa decente... bastardos".  
  
Cerró la puerta y un poco de polvo del   
techo cayó sobre sus hombros. No había   
muebles mas que un teléfono en el piso,   
mismo que sonó en cuanto se hubo cerrado   
la puerta. Esto no era nada extraño. Debía   
ser el contacto.  
  
"¿Hola?"  
  
"¡Ahoy!" exclamó el otro, "¿Adaptándote a tu   
vida de soltero?"  
  
"Púdrete, Vodka"  
  
"Eso mismo me dijo mi padre ayer. Pero, en   
fin, no te llamo para hablar de tiernos   
momentos familiares, sino porque, como ya   
lo has de haber adivinado, soy tu contacto,   
lindo angelito _undercover_. Supongo que   
Verónica te puso tu rastreador"  
  
"Sí, ya tuve el gusto", dijo Sean doliéndose   
del brazo. En eso, al lado del teléfono,   
aparecieron dos maletines negros. Sean se   
sentó a un lado y abrió ambos. Dentro   
habían docuemntos, cajas y una laptop que   
Sean reconoció como suya.   
  
"Ahí está todo lo que tienes que saber   
y necesitas para la chamba", dijo   
Vodka, "Identificaciones, actas de registro,   
licencia para conducir, fotografías, hojas   
de aseguranza. La cajita gris se llena de   
dinero cada quince minutos cuando está   
vacía, así que no tendrás que preocuparte   
por eso. Tu laptop quiso acompañarte, así   
que te la mandamos. Te sugiero que la   
saques, porque tu gato te extrañaba también..."  
  
"¿¡QUE!?" gritó Sean. Quitó la laptop y   
sumergió sus manos hacia el interior   
del maletín, sacando a su temblorino   
gato momentos después. Aquel maletín era   
como un limbo, en donde no solo el gato   
de Sean había viajado, sino una serie de   
botellas, la cafetera de su casa, las   
cazuelas del gato (y su comida), la cajita   
de arena, en fin. Las botellas estaban   
etiquetadas con nombres como "cocina",   
"jardín", "baño", etc. Vodka explicó cómo   
utilizar estas botellas y a Sean le pareció   
muy ingeniosa la idea. Luego de varios   
minutos de hablar, Vodka dijo:  
  
"Prepárate. Mañana tendrás que ir a la   
preparatoria del distrito de Tomoeda.   
En el sobre rosa están todos tus libros,   
lo que necesitas saber y todo eso"  
  
"¡Pero si yo no he ido a la prepa desde   
hace 50 años!"  
  
"Ese no es mi problema, ¿verdad? Bueno,   
¿dudas? ¿no? ¡Ciao!"  
  
"Espe---ra..." dijo, pero Vodka había colgado.   
Dentro de uno de los maletines había   
un fajo de boletos de avión, ruta Tokio-Moscú,   
Moscú-Tokio. "En pocas palabras, ven a   
mi casa... ¡bastardo!"  
  
Tomó uno de los archivos. Había fotos   
de una hermosa criatura de extraordinarios   
ojos verdes.   
  
*******  
  
Buena idea: recorrer terreno.  
  
Mala idea: recorrer terreno en un país   
desconocido del cual no sabes ni el idioma.  
  
Así que ahí estaba Sean, tratando de   
descifrar el horario del tren para   
volver a casa. Era tarde ya. No entendía   
ni una pizca de japonés y había demasiada   
gente para poder hacer lo que siempre hacía   
en situaciones así.  
  
"¿Y ahora qué diablos voy a hacer?",   
pensaba viendo la hoja de horarios, "Si no   
logro descifrar esto voy a estar más perdido   
que... que.. ¡Que el arca de Noé!"  
  
En eso, una voz lo hizo volverse. Eran   
dos jovencitas de aproximadamente 17 años,   
acompañadas de dos chicos mayores. Los   
enormes ojos verdes de una de ellas lo   
dejó sin aliento. Tenía una figura   
atlética y cortos cabellos castaños.   
Era de su misma estatura, probablemente   
un poco menor. De su espalda colgaba una   
mochila en forma de osito y era captada   
por la cámara de video de su amiga, una   
joven de piel pálida, largo cabello negro   
y hermosos ojos azules.   
  
"Tal vez tenga suerte y uno de ellos pueda   
decirme algo", se dijo mientras se   
acercaba. La chica de los ojos verdes   
se volvió asustada a verlo. "Perdone",   
dijo él en inglés con marcado acento   
escocés, "Estoy algo perdido... Me   
preguntaba si podría ayudarme, señorita...".   
Al ver que los cuatro lo miraban   
extrañados, suspiró, "Creo que no entienden".  
  
"Hola". Sean se volvió a ver a uno   
de los jóvenes, el del cabello   
plateado, tez pálida y ojos grices.   
Le sonreía amable. "Yo sé un poco de   
inglés"  
  
"¡Gracias a Dios!" exclamó Sean casi   
con lágrimas en los ojos, "Disculpe,   
eeehhh... mi-mi nombre es Sean Matthers.   
Acabo de mudarme a Japón y me he perdido   
totalmente"  
  
"Mucho gusto. Ellos son Sakura Kinomoto,   
Tomoyo Daidouji, Touya Kinomoto y yo   
soy Yukito Tsukishiro... "  
  
Dejó de escucharlo al escuchar el nombre   
de Sakura y quedarse perdido en los ojos   
verdes de ésta, quien sonreía tímida y algo   
incómoda. De todas las casualidades del   
destino...  
  
"¿En qué te puedo ayudar?"  
  
"¿Eeeh?" dijo volviendo a la realidad, "Ah,   
bueno, a traducir esto.." dijo señalando   
el horario. Yukito se acomodó las gafas,   
"¿A dónde quieres ir?"  
  
Sean le mostró el papelito en donde traía   
anotada su dirección. Al verla, Yukito   
dijo sonriente, "Necesitas tomar la línea   
dos. No tarda mucho en pasar. De hecho,   
vives cerca de mi casa, puedes viajar   
con nosotros si deseas..."  
  
"¿¡De verdad!? ¡Muchas gracias!"  
  
Todo el viaje estuvo contestando las preguntas   
que le hacían tanto Yukito como Sakura y   
Tomoyo, ambas siendo traducidas por el   
paciente joven. Touya, por su parte, permaneció   
silencioso, pues era claro que no le   
agradaba su compañía (¿celos?...)   
El viaje resultó ser sumamente agradable   
para todos. Luego de encaminar a Sakura,   
Touya y Tomoyo a la casa Kinomoto, Yukito   
encaminó a Sean a la suya. En el camino, Yukito   
platicaba acerca de los festivales, de   
las costumbres y de Touya, sin embargo, Sean   
pensaba en Sakura y en cómo era tan imposible   
que una joven como ella controlara niveles de   
magia tan poderosos. No había sentido la   
presencia mágica por ningún lado y ahora   
comenzaba a dudar de que su misión fuese   
correcta. Al llegar a casa, Yukito se quedó   
pasmado al ver semejante abandono. Sean   
explicó que planeaba remodelar la casa,   
haciendo arreglos por aquí, arreglos por allá.   
Tomaría tiempo, pero no importaba. Luego de dar   
las gracias, Sean se encaminó a la puerta,   
pero una luz lo hizo detenerse. Sus sentidos   
estaban fuera de control al sentir esa   
presencia de magia. Se volvió rápidamente   
para ver al ángel de la luna, que lo miraba   
con una mirada de quien ha visto un insecto   
peligroso que debe ser eliminado   
inmediatamente. Sean se puso en guardia.   
  
"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó. Yue lo miró en   
silencio.   
  
"Aléjate de ella" fueron sus palabras.  
  
"¿¡Quién eres tú!?" insistió Sean.  
  
Yue no respondió con palabras, sino con   
acciones. Elevó su mano y lanzó trozos   
de hielo hacia Sean, quien con reflejos   
de gato dio un gran salto hacia atrás,   
cayendo sobre el techo de su casa. Yue   
lo siguió con la mriada, sorprendido.   
Sean puso su pose de batalla, pero el   
techo no soportó su peso y así, Sean cayó   
hasta tocar suelo (era una casa de dos   
pisos). Al abrir los ojos, Sean pudo ver   
el enorme agujero que había quedado en   
su techo y los pedazos del mismo que   
todavía colgaban. Todo su cuerpo le dolía.  
  
"Ya no soy tan joven como antes..."  
  
Afuera, Yukito miraba el camino que   
conducía a esa casa. Era una expresión   
seria la que daba su rostro.  
  
"No permitiré que lastimes a Sakura", dijo   
en voz baja.  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA EN EL EPISODIO 4  
"EL SOL Y LA LUNA"  
  
  
Espero que hayan disfrutado de este episodio. Sí, yo  
se que estoy enfocando muy poco a los personajes   
de SCC, pero todo tiene su propósito. :)   
  
  
Moon_Rainy@spellbox.com 


	4. La Luna y El Sol

THE SAKURA FILES  
  
EPISODIO 4  
  
"EL SOL Y LA LUNA"  
  
  
  
Por: Rainy  
  
  
  
NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Estoy algo contenta. He recibido ya dos reviews y eso quiere decir que hay gente que de hecho estÃ¡ leyendo mis historias y eso me hace feliz. Quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen esto.  
  
CCS es creaciÃ³n (y pertenece a) de CLAMP. No estoy asociada con ellos, por lo tanto no tengo autorizaciÃ³n para el uso de los personajes. "Midnight" y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Moon_Vortex (antes Moonlight Productions Inc.) y estÃ¡n siendo utilizados con autorizaciÃ³n previa (porque hay que admitirlo, son mÃ­os).  
  
ADVERTENCIA --- Este fic puede contener situaciones/palabras no aptas para menores de edad.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Veamos... aquÃ­ dice... "agÃ­tese y Ãºsese"... Hum... "  
  
Sean tomÃ³ la botella que leÃ­a "exterior; fachada". La agitÃ³ y abriÃ³ el corcho. De la botella salieron una serie de listones de luz que envolvieron el exterior de la casa y la renovaron totalmente. Ahora sÃ­ que era una casa decente. "AsÃ­ que funciona de ese modo... Â¡vaya! Y yo pagando renta cada que se me ocurre... a ver, ahora vayamos al baÃ±o..."  
  
Al entrar, el reloj de alarma le dio la hora. Era tiempo de cambiar a su uniforme escolar. Eso le recordÃ³ el problema con Yue. El muchacho sabÃ­a de su existencia, debÃ­a hacer algo para que no interfiriera con su misiÃ³n.  
  
Caminaba por el camino que le conducirÃ­a al colegio. No que se supiera el camino de memoria, pero casualmente pasaron dos jovencitas frente a su casa cuando iba saliendo. Usaban el mismo uniforme, asÃ­ que supuso que irÃ­an a la misma escuela y se decidiÃ³ a seguirlas. Cuando tuvo frente a sÃ­ la escuela, buscÃ³ por todos lados una fuente de idioma confiable y la encontrÃ³ justo a un par de metros de la entrada.  
  
CaminÃ³ lentamente hacia la joven que se disponÃ­a a abrir su auto. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, dijo un "disculpe", ella volteÃ³ y sintiÃ³ la mano helada de Sean sobre su mano. ParpadeÃ³ un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que estaba sentada tras el volante, un indeterminado tiempo despuÃ©s.  
  
  
  
"Buenos dÃ­as, alumnos. Desde hoy tendrÃ¡n un nuevo compaÃ±ero"  
  
"Mira, Sakura", dijo Tomoyo por lo bajo, "Es el mismo muchacho al que encaminamos ayer..."  
  
Sakura lo miraba sorprendida. Sean hizo una leve reverencia y dijo (en perfecto japonÃ©s) "Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Sean Matthers"  
  
"El viene de Escocia" dijo el profesor, "Veamos, Matthers... tome asiento detrÃ¡s de Kinomoto"  
  
Los ojos de Sean se encontraron con los de Sakura y esta le sonriÃ³. Al pasar a su lado, Sean dejÃ³ algo para ella en el pupitre...  
  
"Â¿QuÃ© es?" preguntÃ³ Tomoyo a la hora del descanzo.  
  
"Es un dulce", dijo Sakura mostrando la paleta de dulce en forma de osito, "Es muy tierno de su parte molestarse por ello"  
  
"Al contrario", ambas se volvieron. Sean estaba frente a ellas, "Fue muy amable de su parte el hacerme compaÃ±Ã­a ayer".  
  
"PensÃ© que no hablabas japonÃ©s", dijo Tomoyo, igual de sorprendida que Sakura. Sean sonriÃ³ dulcemente.  
  
"Estaba un poco nervioso. PaÃ­s nuevo, gente nueva, toma algo de tiempo en acostumbrarse. Por cierto, ustedes pueden llamarme Sean... Â¿Puedo llamarlas por su primer nombre? AÃºn no me acostumbro a esa regla de llamar a los conocidos por el apellido, disculpen, vengo de otra cultura"  
  
"No te preocupes", dijo Sakura con una sonrisa amable, "Puedes llamarme Sakura"  
  
"Y a mÃ­ puedes llamarme Tomoyo"  
  
"Gracias, Sakura y Tomoyo"  
  
Sin embargo, a la salida, Tomoyo se acercÃ³ a Sakura y dijo con angustia:  
  
"Algo no estÃ¡ bien con Sean"  
  
"Â¿Por quÃ© lo dices?"  
  
"Â¡Ay, Sakura! Me vas a creer loca o algo, pero..."  
  
"Dimelo ya, Tomoyo. Lo que sea no creo que sea tan malo, Â¿o sÃ­?"  
  
"Luego del descanzo, cuando volvimos al salÃ³n de clases, pude ver claramente que Sean tomaba los libros de texto y los hojeaba, rÃ¡pido. Cuando el profesor le preguntÃ³ acerca de la biologÃ­a, contestÃ³ palabra por palabra lo que decÃ­a el texto. Luego, a la hora de matemÃ¡ticas, resolviÃ³ los problemas de la pizarra en menos de un minuto... Â¡un minuto, Sakura!"  
  
"Tal vez sea una especie de genio, como los que salen en las pelÃ­culas... O tal vez es que tenga... Â¿me-me-memoria fotogrÃ¡fica?"  
  
"No lo sÃ©, Sakura, pero el tipo me da una mala espina..."  
  
"Â¡Hola Sakura!"  
  
"Â¡Yukito!"  
  
Ambas se detuvieron al ver al joven. Desde su ingreso a la universidad eran raras las veces en que lo miraban por las tardes. El y Touya iban a la misma universidad, ambos muy ocupados Ãºltimamente, asÃ­ que estaban realmente sorprendidas al verlo ahÃ­, a la salida de la escuela, muy sonriente y sin la compaÃ±Ã­a de Touya.  
  
"Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­?" preguntÃ³ Sakura. Yukito se inclinÃ³ hasta su oÃ­do y dijo:  
  
"Necesito hablar con Keroberos... a solas"  
  
La peticiÃ³n dejÃ³ a Sakura realmente sorprendida, pero no pudo decir otra cosa mas que un "a-ah" acompaÃ±ado con leves movimientos de cabeza.  
  
"Â¿Esta noche?" dijo Yukito, "Â¿En el parque pingÃ¼ino?"  
  
"S-sÃ­".  
  
Sin mas, Yukito se despidiÃ³ con una amable sonrisa. Ambas, Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron mutuamente, preocupadas y sorprendidas ambas.  
  
"Â¿Les ocurre algo?"  
  
Ambas pegaron un brinco y un leve grito de susto, pues ninguna sintiÃ³ a Sean acercarse. El joven las miraba preocupado. Sakura y Tomoyo rieron nerviosamente antes de que Sakura contestara "Na-nada... No te sentimos llegar"  
  
"Suele pasar", dijo Sean encogiÃ©ndose de hombros de manera un tanto desinteresada mientras comenzaban a caminar a casa, "Mi madre solÃ­a decir que eso era un punto en mi contra, pues podÃ­a sorprenderla haciendo cualquier cosa... ", y con un guiÃ±o travieso agregÃ³, "Y realmente quiero decir _cualquier_ cosa"  
  
"Que bien... Â¡Digo! No que 'estÃ© bien' ni nada, sino que.. Â¡Uy ya me hice bolas yo sola!" exclamÃ³ Sakura avergonzada. Sean riÃ³ divertido.  
  
"Â¡Realmente te ves bonita cuando pones esa cara de duda!" exclamÃ³, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que habÃ­a dicho algo sin pensarlo, pues Ã©l mismo se puso igual o mÃ¡s colorado que Sakura, "PerdÃ³n", dijo, "Realmente no quise hacerte sentir incÃ³moda..."  
  
"N-no te preocupes... Â¡Ah!" exclamÃ³ reponiÃ©ndose, "Oyes, Â¿es cierto que tienes memoria fotogrÃ¡fica?"  
  
"Â¿QuÃ©? Â¿QuiÃ©n te dijo eso?"  
  
"Tomoyo me contÃ³ que te vio leer los libros de clase muy rÃ¡pido..."  
  
"SÃ­", dijo Tomoyo, "Los hojeaste y pudiste responder sin dificultad la pregunta del profesor..."  
  
"Bueno... es... era mi secreto mejor guardado", dijo Sean colocando su mano en la nuca, un tanto apenado, "De hecho, gracias a ese don pude venir a estudiar a JapÃ³n con la beca..."  
  
"Â¡Â¿Entonces eres un genio?!" exclamÃ³ Sakura emocionada.  
  
"Bueno, no creo que 'genio' sea la palabra adecuada... 'dotado'.... suena mejor... AdemÃ¡s, nunca he dejado que eso se me suba a la cabeza..."  
  
"Â¿Y vives solo?" preguntÃ³ Tomoyo. Sean respondiÃ³ moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza.  
  
"Mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo y la verdad es que no tengo ningÃºn familiar... Por eso vivo solo..."  
  
"Â¿No tienes tÃ­os ni tÃ­as, ni hermanos, ni hermanas, ni primos ni nada?"  
  
"Nop"  
  
"Â¿Y no te sientes solo?"  
  
"Algunas veces... pero no estoy completamente solo.... Micha me acompaÃ±a a todo momento... Es mi mejor amiga... Hemos estado juntos desde que tengo memoria. Va a todas partes conmigo".  
  
"Debe ser alguien muy especial para hacerte compaÃ±Ã­a durante tanto tiempo", dijo Sakura sonriente.  
  
"Lo es. Â¡Micha es la mejor gata del mundo!" exclamÃ³. Una enorme gota de sudor cayÃ³ por las caras de Sakura y Tomoyo.  
  
"PensÃ© que se trataba de una persona", dijo Tomoyo.  
  
"Yo tambiÃ©n", dijo Sakura.  
  
  
  
Al caer la noche, la luna llena se hizo presente y las estrellas brillaron para ella. El parque pingÃ¼ino se encontraba completamente solo, a no ser de la figura que esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Keroberos, la bestia guardiana de las legendarias Cartas Clow. Yue levantÃ³ la mirada al cielo al sentir la presencia de Keroberos, quien aterrizÃ³ justo frente a Ã©l, ocultando sus alas inmediatamente despuÃ©s. Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente uno al otro por varios minutos, luego de los cuales Yue hablÃ³.  
  
"Hay peligro cerca"  
  
"Â¿Y me lo dices a mÃ­?" dijo Keroberos, "SentÃ­ una presencia extraÃ±a ayer y desde entonces no ha sentido nada. Supongo que tÃº ya te diste cuenta..."  
  
"Nunca antes lo habÃ­a visto", dijo Yue bajando la mirada en actitud pensativa, "Pero lo enfrentÃ© anoche... Tiene poderes pero logra mantenerlos al margen a tal grado que Sakura no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. Yo apenas pude percibirlo y eso fue porque bajÃ³ la guardia. Pude detectar que es poderoso... Inclusive... puede que sea mÃ¡s poderoso que Clow"  
  
"Â¿Â¡MÃ¡s poderoso que Clow!? Â¡Debes estar fantaseando! Nadie es mÃ¡s poderoso que Clow; Â¡Clow era el mago mÃ¡s poderoso de todo el planeta y ahora Sakura ha heredado su poder!"  
  
"Pero el poder en Sakura sigue estando muy por debajo del nivel en el que deberÃ­a estar. Desde la transformaciÃ³n de las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura no ha habido nada que rete el poder de nuestra joven dueÃ±a... Me pregunto si eso puede ser algo contraproducente"  
  
"DÃ©jate de cosas y ahora dime quiÃ©n es este nuevo sujeto que te ha puesto en este estado de alerta"  
  
"Yo"  
  
Ambos se volvieron en guardia. Sean caminaba a paso lento hacia ellos y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros, con la mirada fija en los guardianes quienes lo miraban en alerta.  
  
"Â¿Â¡QuiÃ©n eres!?" demandÃ³ Keroberos.  
  
"Mi nombre es Sean Matthers. Soy un Analista Angelical, Grado V con nÃºmero de identificaciÃ³n 5698-8989-54-78689-559-6663b-78a", dijo mostrando su identificaciÃ³n como si fuese un oficial de policÃ­a, "Yue tiene razÃ³n, Keroberos. Yo no soy humano"  
  
"Â¡No permitiremos que lastimes a Sakura!" exclamÃ³ Yue.  
  
"No vengo a lastimar a Sakura", dijo Sean con toda serenidad, "Tal vez venga a salvar su vida"  
  
"Â¿QuÃ© dices?" dijo Keroberos contrariado.  
  
"Soy un Analista Angelical bajo las Ã³rdenes directas de Micael, ArcÃ¡ngel Supremo de 1er Rango. Hemos detectado una actividad de magia inusual en la zona y, como yo, hay otras fuerzas que tal vez quieran apoderarse de la magia de Sakura..."  
  
"Â¿QuÃ© otras fuerzas?" preguntÃ³ Yue.  
  
"Demonios. Grandes y poderosos demonios que no tendrÃ¡n misericordia y seguramente destruirÃ¡n a Sakura cuando el momento llegue".  
  
"Â¡Nosotros somos capaces de proteger a Sakura!" exclamÃ³ Yue.  
  
"Lo siento", dijo Sean, "Pero mis Ã³rdenes son directas. No puedo desistir de mi misiÃ³n".  
  
"Â¿Y quÃ© es exactamente tu misiÃ³n?" preguntÃ³ Keroberos.  
  
"Sellar el poder de la magia de Sakura", dijo Sean clavando su mirada en Keroberos y haciendo sentir sus vibraciones de energÃ­a, ocacionando que ambos - Keroberos y Yue - dieran un paso hacia atrÃ¡s como manera de precauciÃ³n.  
  
"Â¡No vamos a permitir eso!" gritÃ³ Yue furioso, "Â¡Defenderemos a Sakura aunque nos cueste la vida!"  
  
"Y estoy seguro de que lo harÃ¡n... Desafortunadamente..." dijo sacando un polvo del bolsillo de su pantalÃ³n, "esta conversaciÃ³n...nunca se llevÃ³ a cabo..."  
  
Sean soplÃ³ sobre el polvo y este fue a parar con Keroberos y Yue, quienes estornudaron a la primer inhalaciÃ³n y cayeron inconcientes, ambos con sus identidades falsas, al suelo. Sean sonriÃ³. "Bien", dijo, "Ahora sÃ© cuÃ¡les son sus identidades falsas. Y ahora que han sido expuestos a mi energÃ­a, no podrÃ¡n detectarla..."  
  
Sean tocÃ³ a Kero y este desapareciÃ³. Luego, se acercÃ³ a Yukito. ColocÃ³ su mano en la frente del pÃ¡lido muchacho, "Me temo que mi enfrentamiento con Yue debe desaparecer tambiÃ©n", dijo mientras su mano brillaba momentÃ¡neamente. Acto seguido, ambos desaparecieron.  
  
De entre los Ã¡rboles que rodeaban al parque, una figura los observaba... y sonreÃ­a maliciosamente.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA EN EL EPISODIO 5  
  
"LAS CARTAS SAKURA 1: EUROPA, MI AMOR"  
  
  
  
Salut! Estoy encantada de poder seguir escribiendo este fic. Â¡Nunca pensÃ© que le gustara a tanta gente! ("tanta"... tengo cuatro lectores y ya digo que son muchos... Â¡los adoro!) Usualmente tomo este espacio para hablar acerca de mi vida, pero como es aburrida, les dirÃ© que lo mÃ¡s emocionante que me ha pasado es que logrÃ© sacar un 99 en mi examen de francÃ©s bÃ¡sico y que he ganado $50 pesos porque los Patriotas de Nueva Inglaterra han ganado el sÃºper tazÃ³n!!! IYUUJA!!! MaÃ±ana, un compaÃ±ero de clases se raparÃ¡ totalmente el pelo por apostarlo en contra... ni modo... bueno, nos vemos a la otra!!!  
  
AHHH!!! Se me olvidaba decirles que si se interesan en los personajes extras (Sean Matthers, Oskar, etc etc) he colocado ya la serie original que los vio nacer en este site de fanfiction.net SÃ³lo vayan a "Originals" y en la secciÃ³n de "Fantasy" en espaÃ±ol, busquen la serie llamada "Medianoche". Pero les advierto que el leer esta serie traerÃ¡ como consecuencia adicciÃ³n a la misma y una serie de "spoilers" ( es decir, que arruinarÃ¡n el suspenso de este fic ). Espero os guste!  
  
  
  
Moon_Rainy@spellbox.com  
  
al36662@alumnos.uacj.mx 


	5. Un Peu de Bleu Peur Un poco de miedo azu...

The Sakura Files  
  
Episodio 5  
  
"Un Peu de Bleu Peur"  
  
(Un poco de miedo azul)  
  
Por Rainy  
  
(Moon_Rainy@spellbox.com)  
  
  
  
NOTAS DE AUTOR: AWOOOOO!!!! SÃ­, yo sÃ© que en el episodio pasado dije que este se llamarÃ­a "Las Cartas Sakura 1: Europa, mi amor", pero resulta que ayer, consultÃ¡ndolo con la almoada se me ocurriÃ³ mejor el tÃ­tulo que ven arriba. He recibido muchos mensajes en review y en mi correo que me piden que sea un poco mas clara con lo que pasa en este fic. Lo Ãºnico que les puedo decir es que Â¡mi plan maestro estÃ¡ funcionando! Â¡Â¡SsssÃ­!! Como dijo KalimÃ¡n, "Serenidad y Paciencia" mis pequeÃ±os Solines. Les puedo decir que este fic tiene un giro inesperado allÃ¡ por el episodio 9 que me harÃ¡ la enemiga pÃºblica No. 1 probablemente... Lo puedo ver ahora... Bueno, suficiente con esto. Hoy es dÃ­a 5 de febrero, llueve a cÃ¡ntaros y mi madre quiere ir a la tienda...  
  
DISCLAIMER (notas legales aburridas) --- CCS y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y otras empresas japonesas que no puedo mencionar. "Midnight" y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Moon_Vortex 2002 y son utilizados con todo derecho por una de sus autoras.  
  
ADVERTENCIA-- Este fic puede contener material no apropiado para personas menores de edad (violencia grÃ¡fica, lenguaje profano, etc)  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
El hotel ParÃ­s se encontraba en la calle Pasteur. Era un lugar conocido por la gente, habitado en su mayorÃ­a por extranjeros. Aproximadamente a las 3 de la tarde, a las afueras del lugar, un joven encendÃ­a su cigarrillo y respiraba el aire helado que inundaba la ciudad. Usaba una gabardina negra de piel, casi llegando al piso, dejando al descubierto sus botas negras con aros metÃ¡licos a los lados. Una larga bufanda de franela colgaba, dando dos vueltas alrededor de su cuello y una gorra negra, aplanada y de piel, un tanto usada, cubrÃ­a su cabeza. TenÃ­a el cabello corto, de un azul celeste, sedoso. Su piel (o por lo menos parte del rostro que podÃ­a ser vista) era blanca, pero un blanco pÃ¡lido, espectral. TenÃ­a ojos del mismo color de su pelo, que miraban serenos a su alrededor, pero con cierto aire de melancolÃ­a o tristeza. Era delgado y alto, con manos delgadas, semejantes a las de un pianista. En la calle, un auto de lujo negro se estacionÃ³ frente a Ã©l. Del vehÃ­culo bajÃ³ un misterioro sujeto vestido de negro, cubriendo sus ojos con gafas oscuras. El individuo se acercÃ³ a Ã©l y dijo:  
  
"Bonjour, monsieur"  
  
"Bonjour", respondiÃ³ el joven con voz gruesa.  
  
"Excuzes-moi, vous Ãªtes monsieur Bleu?"  
  
"Oui. Pourquoi?"  
  
"Message par vous", dijo el sujeto entregÃ¡ndole un sobre blanco. Bleu tomÃ³ el sobre.  
  
"Merci", dijo abriendo el sello. El tipo permaneciÃ³ parado ahÃ­. Bleu leyÃ³ el contenido y sonriÃ³ irÃ³nicamente. Luego, volviÃ©ndose al tipo, preguntÃ³, "Et Vous?".  
  
"Je ai mandat, monsieur..."  
  
"Oui, oui... Ã‡a va", dijo Bleu fastidiado, caminando hacia el auto. AbriÃ³ una puerta y entrÃ³, seguido del otro sujeto, quien tomÃ³ el lugar del conductor, llevÃ¡ndoselo varios minutos despuÃ©s, al aeropuerto de ParÃ­s. Una vez ahÃ­, Bleu caminÃ³ hacia los baÃ±os, adentrÃ¡ndose al baÃ±o de hombres. Dentro, estaba esperÃ¡ndolo Oskar.  
  
"Tardaste", dijo Oskar en un idioma distinto a cualquiera de los idiomas de la tierra. Bleu se encogiÃ³ de hombros.  
  
"No tengo la culpa de que tu conductor maneje como seÃ±orita. Â¿QuÃ© hay?"  
  
"Los de Micael han logrado entrar a Tomoeda", dijo Oskar entregando unos documentos a Bleu, quien los leyÃ³ con sumo interÃ©s, "No sabemos cÃ³mo, lo que sabemos es que lo hicieron. Por lo visto la susodicha protecciÃ³n que Clow prometiÃ³ tuvo ciertos... huecos"  
  
"Interesante. Â¿CuÃ¡ndo me voy?"  
  
"Hoy. AquÃ­ tienes tu boleto, tu maleta de necesidades, todo", dijo Oskar haciendo entrega de todo lo mencionado, "Recuerda que debes impedir el contacto con las cartas y si es necesario que las obtengas antes que ellos, sea".  
  
"SerÃ­a romper el contrato"  
  
"En situaciones extremas todo es vÃ¡lido"  
  
"Â¿QuÃ© hago en caso de que el nuevo dueÃ±o se niegue a cooperar?"  
  
"Si es necesario destruir al nuevo dueÃ±o, adelante. Todo lo necesario para evitar que las cartas caigan en manos angelicales, Bleu".  
  
"Entendido"  
  
Bleu guardÃ³ todo en el maletÃ­n y suspirÃ³. Oskar le preguntÃ³, "Â¿QuÃ© pasa?"  
  
"Nada... Bueno, es que... Europa... Amo este lugar. Amo la idea de este lugar: decadencia, melancolÃ­a... cada edificio aÃ±ora al pasado y me cuentan historias increibles..."  
  
"Hablas como si volvieras nunca, Bleu"  
  
"Nunca sabemos lo que depara el destino. Todo lo que sÃ© es que en Europa queda mi corazÃ³n... Y tengo la sensaciÃ³n de que nunca volverÃ© a ella...Europa, mi amor"  
  
  
  
Bleu saliÃ³ y tomÃ³ el primer vuelo a Tokio.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura realmente habÃ­a tenido un pÃ©simo dÃ­a.  
  
Aparte de que el profesor de matemÃ¡ticas les habÃ­a aplicado un examen sorpresa, la prÃ¡ctica de bastoneras habÃ­a ido realmente mal y en camino a su casa se habÃ­a caido de los patines, lastimÃ¡ndose las rodillas y su codo derecho. Andaba toda adolorida cuando llegÃ³ a casa y recordÃ³ que era su turno de hacer la cena.  
  
Estaba cocinando. Se quemÃ³ alrededor de tres veces. Se cortÃ³ con el cuchillo. Bueno, poco le faltÃ³ para que incendiara la casa. Tanto alboroto armÃ³ que Kero llegÃ³ apresuradamente para ver lo que pasaba, pues estaba dormitando en la habitaciÃ³n de Sakura. Mientras trataba de cuidar sus heridas, la puerta sonÃ³. Sakura se apresurÃ³ a abrir, resbalÃ¡ndose y cayendo antes de llegar a la puerta. Al fin pudo abrir. Sean estaba del otro lado, con varios paquetes entre sus manos, mirando a Sakura un tanto preocupado.  
  
"S-Sean...Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­?" preguntÃ³ Sakura toda adolorida y atolondrada.  
  
"Hoy no te mirabas bien en la escuela. Me preocupÃ© y decidÃ­ preparar la cena. La verdad es que buscaba cualquier excusa para venir a verte, asÃ­ que la cena resultÃ³ ser una excusa muy eficiente", dijo al ver que Sakura se ponÃ­a coloradÃ­sima.  
  
"N-N-No tuviste que ha-haberte mo-molestado, de verdad..."  
  
"Â¡Si no fue ninguna molestia! AdemÃ¡s, preparÃ© comida rÃ¡pida... "  
  
Al abrir los paquetes, Sakura se quedÃ³ con un "?!" en la cabeza enorme, pues a Sean le habÃ­a picado el bicho de la comida mexicana, por lo que la cena consistÃ­a en enchiladas, ensalada, tacos de desebrada y sopa de arroz roja. "Â¿Y quÃ© es esto?" preguntÃ³ la muchacha. Sean sonriÃ³.  
  
"Comida mexicana. Â¿Sabes? VivÃ­ mucho tiempo en ese paÃ­s y, pues me quedÃ³ el conocimiento de hacer los platillos ademÃ¡s del gusto. Saben deliciosos..."  
  
Tentativamente, Sakura tomÃ³ un poco de enchilada y la probÃ³. El condimento era demasiado, incluso para ella. Al verla tomar tanta agua, Sean dijo apenado, "Tal vez debÃ­ tomar en cuenta de que no toleras lo picante... Lo siento"  
  
"No te preocupes..." dijo un poco mÃ¡s repuesta. En ese momento, su padre llegÃ³. Luego de las introducciones, decidieron cenar, enfocÃ¡ndose mÃ¡s hacia la ensalada y los tacos, pero luego perdiendo la timidez y entrÃ¡ndole de lleno a las enchiladas que, luego de un rato, dejaron de ser tan picantes y resultaron ser un delicioso platillo. "Realmente eres un buen cocinero", dijo el padre de Sakura.  
  
"Gracias, seÃ±or Kinomoto..." dijo Sean aceptando el complemento.  
  
"Tal vez te pida que hagas de cenar todos los dÃ­as", dijo Sakura a manera de broma, haciendo que Sean se ruborizara. En ese momento, Sean sintiÃ³ una presencia poderosa. Despistadamente levantÃ³ la mirada un poco y sonriÃ³. No habÃ­a duda de ello.  
  
HabÃ­a encontrado a las Cartas Clow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Alumnos, hoy tenemos a otro nuevo compaÃ±ero... Pasa"  
  
El delgado joven de piel blanquÃ­sima (aÃºn mÃ¡s que la de Tomoyo) entrÃ³ e hizo sentir su presencia a Sakura de una manera sorprendente. Sus ojos azules tenÃ­an ese brillo sobrenatural y su cabello corto del mismo color le daba un aspecto casi irreal.  
  
"Su nombre es Rousseau. Bleu Rousseau"  
  
"Mucho gusto a todos. Yo soy Bleu", dijo con un marcado acento extranjero.  
  
TomÃ³ asiento detrÃ¡s de Tomoyo, al lado de Sean, quien lo miraba tratando de identificarlo. SabÃ­a que lo conocÃ­a. Sakura, por su parte, lo habÃ­a seguido con la mirada, con el extraÃ±o presentimiento de la presencia de algo no- humano. Bleu la mirÃ³ por encima del hombro. Le parecÃ­a algo insignificante.  
  
"Hola, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto"  
  
Bleu dirigiÃ³ su mirada a la joven. La camana del descanzo habÃ­a tocado y ahora tanto ella como Tomoyo y Sean se habÃ­an acercado a Ã©l.  
  
"Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji"  
  
"Y yo soy Sean Matthers"  
  
"Mucho gusto" dijo Bleu seriamente, "Mi nombre es Bleu Rousseau"  
  
"Â¿De dÃ³nde vienes, Bleu?"  
  
"Vengo de La Rochelle, Francia"  
  
"Â¡QuÃ© divertido! Dos estudiantes extranjeros" aplaudiÃ³ Tomoyo, "Sean aquÃ­ viene de Escocia, Â¿sabes?"  
  
"QuÃ© interesante", dijo Bleu clavando sus ojos en Sean, "Apuesto que es un paÃ­s muy interesante, Escocia"  
  
"Lo es", dijo Sean, sintiendo el rechazo de Bleu, quien ahora estudiaba las actitudes de Sakura.  
  
"Puedes acompaÃ±arnos al almuerzo, si lo deseas", dijo la chica.  
  
"No, gracias", dijo Bleu poniÃ©ndose de pie, "Debo estudiar".  
  
SaliÃ³. "Es extremadamente serio, Â¿no te parece?" dijo Tomoyo. Sakura moviÃ³ afirmativamente la cabeza mientras que Sean no dejaba de ver el camino tomado por Bleu, sintiendo que algo en ese joven no era que digamos... correcto.  
  
  
  
"Es extraÃ±o", dijo Sakura, varias horas despuÃ©s, a Kero, ambos en la habitaciÃ³n de esta. "Es serio, es raro... siento algo... no sÃ© quÃ©... Toda la clase estuve observÃ¡ndolo y su atenciÃ³n no parecÃ­a estar en clase, sin embargo, cuando el profesor le preguntaba algo, contestaba correctamente y sin titubear".  
  
"Â¿Y dices que viene de Francia?" preguntÃ³ Kero.  
  
"A-ah".  
  
"Hummm... Si sientes esto con este individuo, tal vez se trate de alguien con grandes poderes mÃ¡gicos, Sakura. Lo mejor serÃ¡ que maÃ±ana me lleves contigo a la escuela para que yo mismo pueda ver a este sujeto..."  
  
"Â¿Crees que sea prudente?"  
  
"Es necesario"  
  
"Â¿Acaso tÃº y Yue han sentido algo y de eso te quiso hablar Yue a solas?"  
  
"Â¿CuÃ¡ndo?"  
  
"El otro dÃ­a, cuando Yukito me pidiÃ³ que te dijera que querÃ­a hablar a solas contigo y te lo dije..."  
  
"Â¡No me dijiste nada, Sakura!" chillÃ³ Kero. Sakura se quedÃ³ extraÃ±ada.  
  
"Pe-pero... te lo dije... Â¿o no?"  
  
"Â¡Chamaca del demonio! Â¡Â¿CÃ³mo se te pudo olvidar algo tan importante como eso?!"  
  
Y asÃ­, mientras Kero regaÃ±aba a Sakura, afuera, mirando hacia la ventana con la luz encendida, estaba una figura oculta entre las sombras.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
La luna estaba ausente. Era pasada la medianoche. El viento entraba suavemente por la ventana de Sakura mientras ella y Kero dormÃ­an profundamente. Una sombra se deslizaba, entrando a la habitaciÃ³n.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Â¡Â¡SAKURA!!"  
  
Sakura despertÃ³ con un susto. Kero estaba en su forma de bestia, alarmado. "Â¿Â¡QuÃ© pasa, Kero?!"  
  
"Â¡Â¡Las cartas!!" exclamÃ³ Kero, "Â¡Â¡Alguien ha robado las cartas!!"  
  
"Â¿Â¡QUE!?"  
  
En menos de cinco segundos, Sakura ya estaba revisando toda su habitaciÃ³n. En efecto, las cartas ya no estaban. Kero decidiÃ³ ir a buscar a Yue mientras Sakura se vestÃ­a y salÃ­a de su casa, hacia el parque pingÃ¼ino, en donde los tres se verÃ­an. Por su mente pasaron miles de cosas y la angustia hizo presa a su corazÃ³n. Se le hicieron eternos los minutos antes de ver a Yue y a Keroberos en el parque, ambos con una cara de alarma que la hicieron sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentÃ­a.  
  
"Â¿Ninguna pista?" preguntÃ³ Yue. Sakura moviÃ³ negativamente la cabeza. "Nada".  
  
"Esto es importante, Sakura", dijo Kero, "Quiero que te tranquilices para poder encontrar las cartas. Eres la dueÃ±a, puedes llamarlas de donde se encuentren para que vengan a tÃ­" Mientras hablabla, Yue movÃ­a afirmativamente la cabeza.  
  
"No siento ninguna fuerza malÃ©vola", dijo, "IntÃ©ntalo".  
  
Sakura, decidida. CerrÃ³ los ojos y se concentrÃ³ en las cartas. Con todo su corazÃ³n deseÃ³ que ellas vinieran de nuevo a su lado. El sello de magia se formÃ³ a sus pies, liberando el poder dentro de Sakura, quien invocaba a las cartas con sus pensamientos, su alma, su ser. Tanto Yue como Keroberos miraban atentos a lo que ocurrÃ­a, esperando cualquier cosa. En eso, Sakura abriÃ³ los ojos y corriÃ³ a su derecha. "Â¡AcÃ¡!"  
  
Los tres corrieron hacia donde Sakura corrÃ­a. Entre los primeros Ã¡rboles que rodeaban al parque estaba el libro. En cuanto Sakura lo vio, este se abriÃ³ y las cartas salieron a su encuentro. La dicha de Sakura fue grande al ver que las cartas formaban un cÃ­rculo a su alrededor, como diciendo, "estamos bien, Sakura, no te preocupes".  
  
"Â¿EstÃ¡n todas ahÃ­?" preguntÃ³ Yue. Sakura moviÃ³ afirmativamente la cabeza, abrazando a las cartas como una madre lo hace a un hijo. "Estaba preocupada por ustedes", les dijo con voz suave, "Realmente preocupada..."  
  
"SerÃ¡ mejor que volvamos a casa", dijo Kero, "Ha sido un despertar muy agitado".  
  
Comenzaron a caminar cuando Yue se detuvo. Kero y Sakura se volvieron a verlo. "Â¿Ocurre algo?" preguntÃ³ Kero. Yue se quedÃ³ quieto durante unos segundos, luego de los cuales dijo:  
  
"Nada... No es nada... Vamos.."  
  
Al llegar a su casa, Yue habÃ­a adoptado la figura de Yukito y Kero ahora viajaba en su hombro. Sakura iba pensativa. Los dos guardianes preocupados. Â¿CÃ³mo fue que las cartas salieron de casa? Â¿QuiÃ©n las habÃ­a dejado ahÃ­? Â¿Se encontraban realmente bien?  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
Sakura se volviÃ³. Yukito la miraba angustiado. "No me agrada la idea de dejarte sola hoy". Sakura sacudiÃ³ la cabeza, "No te preocupes, Yukito. Estaremos bien. Hoy Kero me acompaÃ±arÃ¡ a la escuela..."  
  
"Cualquier cosa..."  
  
"Te llamaremos, Yukito. Estaremos bien".  
  
Yukito siguiÃ³ su camino, no muy convencido de que esas Ãºltimas palabras eran 100% ciertas.  
  
  
  
Sakura tampoco lo estaba.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
ContinuarÃ¡ en el Episodio 6  
  
"El cambio"  
  
YAY!!! Andaba inspirada hoy!!!! TerminÃ© un episodio en un dÃ­a!!! Bueno, espero les guste. Estuve escuchando Sakura Soundtracks durante toda la escribidera. Como pueden ver practiquÃ© un poquito mi no-muy-fluido francÃ©s (estoy en clases del idioma. Apenas llevo como tres semanas). Ustedes se preguntarÃ¡n quiÃ©n es Bleu ahora... Ja ja ja!! Todo tiene explicaciÃ³n y por eso les dirÃ© lo que le solÃ­a decir a mi hermana cuando me preguntaba algo que tendrÃ­a una explicaciÃ³n futura en una historia: "Eso es para MI saber y TU averiguar". Bueno. Nos veremos en el proximo episodio... :)))  
  
  
  
Moon_Rainy@spellbox.com  
  
al36662@uacj.alumnos.mx 


	6. El Cambio

The Sakura Files  
  
Episodio 6  
  
"El Cambio"  
  
Por Rainy  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: ¡Holinski! ¡Estoy súper emocionada porque ayer me llegaron las dos primeras novelas gráficas de Sakura Cardcaptors! ¡¡HURRAA!! Debo admitir que el manga me encanta... :) Se aproxima el 14 de febrero. Mis amigos y yo estamos todos amargados porque no tenemos a nadie con quién celebrar en grande :( así que decidimos irnos vestidos de negro y reirnos de las parejitas en la escuela... Es triste, pero divertido. En fin. Quisiera agradecer a Némesis Tsuki (espero lo haya puesto bien si no me mata!) porque aceptó traducir este fic al inglés, ya que yo no tengo tiempo de hacerlo. ¡¡Tres porras para Némesis!! HIP-HIP HURRA!!! HIP-HIP HURRA!! HIP-HIP HURRA!!! (La verdad es que soy bien lambizcona, ¿cierto? :9) En fin. Espero disfruten de este episodio. Saludos a todos aquellos que me leen en sus PCs sin darse cuenta de que los estoy esclavizando con poderes mentales mientras leen esto..... @.@  
  
NOTAS: SCC y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP et al., y no tengo permisos o derechos sobre ellos. MEDIANOCHE y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Moon_Vortex (antes Moonlight Productions Inc. 2000) y son utilizados con todo el derecho de la autora (que soy yo).  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Fic no apto para menores de edad por varios factores (violencia, lenguaje gráfico, etc..)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
El camino a la escuela nunca había estado tan largo ni tan vacío como el de esa mañana, cuando Sakura caminaba pensando lo ocurrido con las cartas no hacía ni un par de horas. Kero, acomodado como si fuese un accesorio en su hombro, la miraba preocupado y un tanto angustiado ya que no era común el ver a la chamaca tan pensativa. Había insistido tanto en ir con ella, que Sakura no había tenido otro remedio mas que llevarlo y ahora, Kero sentía el peligro que rodeaba a Sakura, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte al irse acercando a la escuela. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que Sakura no se dio cuenta de que Yukito la acompañaba, sino hasta que llegó a la escuela y Yukito dijo:  
  
"¿Sakura?"  
  
"¿Eeeh? ¡Yukito! ¿Qué haces aquí?"  
  
"Te venido acompañando ya por un buen rato, Sakura, y no te has dado cuenta. ¿De verdad te sientes bien?" dijo Yukito sumamente angustiado. Sakura movió efusivamente la cabeza, "Sí", dijo, "No te preocupes por mi, Yukito. Kero y yo estaremos bien..."  
  
"¡Hola!"  
  
Se volvieron a ver a Sean, quien saludaba efusivamente, acompañando del serio de Bleu, quien caminaba con los brazos cruzados al frente y los ojos cerrados. Al llegar con ellos, Sean se detuvo mientras que Bleu pasó de largo.  
  
"¡Buenos días, Bleu!" saludó Sakura. Bleu salió de su trance y se volvió hacia ellos.  
  
"Sí, lo que sea", dijo antes de seguir su camino. Sean se llevó la mano a la cara, "Es inútil con este... Es un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero vive cerca de mi casa, pensé que sería buena idea acompañarlo... ¡Hey, Bleu, espera!" gritó corriendo hacia él. Kero y Yukito no dejaban la mirada de esos dos, sintiendo fuertes ondas de energía por parte de ellos.  
  
"No te preocupes", dijo Kero, "Yo cuidaré bien de ella"  
  
"Si hay problemas no dudes en llamarme, Keroberos", dijo Yukito.  
  
"No pasará nada", dijo Sakura, "¡Hasta luego!"  
  
Yukito la siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista. Iba a retirarse, cuando sintió el peso de una mirada sobre él. Dirigió su mirada al segundo piso, en donde Bleu lo observaba desde una ventana.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Y eso pasó", dijo Kero.  
  
Era la hora del almuerzo y tanto él como Sakura habían contado lo ocurrido a Tomoyo, quien miraba a Sakura entre alarmada y angustiada.  
  
"¡Qué terrible!" exclamó, "¡Ay Sakura! ¡Debes tener cuidado!"  
  
"Cálmate, Tomoyo"  
  
"Hola, Sakura, Tomoyo", dijo Sean acercándose.  
  
"Hola, Sean. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?" dijo Tomoyo. Sean se sorprendió un poco. "Oh... Estábamos jugando fut-bol y la pelota decidió ver de cerca mi cara. Estaré bien, fue solo un golpe".  
  
Bleu pasó, leyendo un libro. Por fracciones de segundo, Kero y Sakura sintieron una poderosa energía que emanaba de Bleu. Sakura se puso de pie.  
  
"¿Qué pasa, Sakura?" preguntó Tomoyo. Sakura no respondió. Miraba fijamente a Bleu hasta que lo perdió de vista. Kero, por su parte, haciéndose pasar por muñeco, también se sintió alarmado por esto, pero decidió no llamar a Yue (Yukito) hasta no saber exactamente lo que pasaba.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Touya miraba preocupado a Yukito. El joven se había sentido muy mal de repente, teniendo que ir a la enfermería pues el piso no dejaba de moverse y la vista no dejaba de nublársele. Ahora, mientras esperaban a la enfermera, miles de pensamientos cruzaban por la cabeza de Touya. Esperaba que no le estuviera pasando lo mismo de tiempo atrás, cuando él le regaló sus poderes para mantenerlo con vida. Si ocurría lo mismo, Touya no podría hacer nada para ayudarlo esta vez y esto era algo que Touya no podía dejar de pensar angustiadamente.  
  
Por su parte, Yukito estaba más pálido que de costumbre. Pensaba y se preguntaba qué era lo que le estaba pasando, sin encontrar una respuesta efectiva para su interrogante. Se miraba las manos, esperando tal vez ver que se desaparecía para poder tener una explicación lógica de lo que pasaba, pero nada. Se sentía raro; estaba seguro de que se trataba de la misma situación de peligro que rodeaba a Sakura, y se preguntaba si era prudente y sabio el decirle a Touya lo que pasaba con Sakura.  
  
"Yuki..."  
  
Yukito se volvió a ver a Touya, alarmado, no queriendo que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, "¿Dime?"  
  
"¿Vas a desaparecer nuevamente?"  
  
La pregunta dejó a Yukito sin habla. La verdad es que no lo sabía. No quería mentirle a Touya, así que bajó la mirada. "No lo sé", dijo, "No lo sé".  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Al abrir su casillero, Sean se sorprendió al ver un paquete dentro. Una tarjeta estaba sobre el paquete, misma que Sean tomó y leyó. "El enemigo ha enviado a su gente para detenerte. Debes sellar el poder de esa magia esta noche. Aquí tienes lo que necesitas para hacerlo y cómo hacerlo. ¡Suerte!".  
  
"'Suerte', 'Suerte'" refunfuñó Sean, "Como si fuera tan fácil..."  
  
A la salida, Yukito esperaba a Sakura junto a su hermano, Touya, quien estaba preocupado por su amigo al grado de que se había rehusado a dejarlo ir solo a la escuela. Además, le parecía extraño qu eYukito insistiera en ir por Sakura, lo cual sólo le daba la indicación de que algo andaba mal. Touya (mis amados lectores) estaba ya enterado de todo lo relacionado con las cartas Sakura, Keroberos y los poderes mágicos de su hermana menos, por lo que ya no era necesario que Kero actuara como un juguete en su presencia. Luego de que las guardaespaldas de Tomoyo acudieron por ella, el grupo caminaba hacia la casa de los Kinomoto, platicando acerca de los acontecimientos del día, todos con cierto temos a tocar el tema del "inminente peligro' en el que Sakura estaba. Por fin, Touya preguntó:  
  
"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"  
  
"¿De qué hablas, To-ya?" preguntó Yuki fingiendo demencia.  
  
"Sabes a lo que me refiero. Te has sentido mal todo el día, has insistido en venir a recoger a Sakura y Keroberos la ha acompañado a la escuela hoy. Algo pasa. Quiero saberlo".  
  
Yukito, Kero y Sakura se vieron mutuamente y decidieron contar todo a Touya, quien casi se infarta de saber que alguien había entrado al cuarto de su hermana a la media noche. "El peligro está cerca", dijo Kero, "Pero no podemos hacer gran cosa si no tenemos idea de lo que se trata".  
  
"Aunque... hoy nos dimos una idea", dijo Sakura pensativa. Tanto Yukito como Touya la miraron sorprendidos.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Yukito. Sakura contó lo que había sentido a la hora del almuerzo. Yukito miró a Kero con enojo, "¡¿Y por qué no me lo hiciste saber inmediatamente, Keroberos?!" exclamó, "¡Pudo haber sido algo peligroso, un enemigo!"  
  
"Pero no lo fue", se defendió Kero, "Queremos ir despacio para no alertar al enemigo. Además que no tenemos pruebas de que ese muchacho sea el verdadero enemigo, tal vez es sólo un disfraz".  
  
"¡Debiste habérmelo comunicado!" rugió Yukito.  
  
"¡Calma Yuki!" exclamó Touya tomando a su amigo de los brazos, "¿Qué te pasa?"  
  
Yuki lo miró sorprendido. "¿To-ya?" dijo, "Qué -- ¿Qué pasó?"  
  
Se quedaron así por un momento. Yukito tenía una breve laguna, lo cual los dejó alarmados a todos, mucho más a Yuki. El viento comenzó a soplar. Yuki no recordaba haberle gritado a Kero. Todo lo que recordaba es que Touya le había hecho una pregunta, pero no recordaba lo que había contestado.  
  
"Lleguemos a casa lo más pronto posible", dijo Sakura, "Hablaremos con más calma ahí".  
  
Se dispusieron a seguir, pero el viento sopló con mayor fuerza, aventando a Touya y a Yukito a un lado, aislando a Sakura cuando Kero salió volando por los aires. La joven muchacha se cubrió los ojos para protegerse; el viento no le permitía ver lo que había pasado con el resto del grupo. Por su parte, Kero se había transformado al igual que Yukito y ambos guardianes trataban de llegar a Sakura, sin conseguirlo. Touya estaba inconciente. Sakura entonces sacó su llave...  
  
"¡Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo! ¡¡LIBERATE!!"  
  
"¡SAKURA!" gritó Keroberos desesperado. Yue sintió la energía.  
  
"¡Esa energía...!" exclamó viendo para todos lados, "¡No puede ser!"  
  
"¡NO!" exclamó Keroberos, "¡Es la energía de los enemigos de CLOW!"  
  
"¡SAKURA!" gritó Yue tratando de acercarse, pero el viento los empujaba hacia atrás, descargando cantidades de electricidad en ellos, evitando que pudieran ayudar a la muchacha, quien dentro del remolino, trataba de salir  
  
"¡SALTO!"  
  
Quizo saltar, pero el viento no se lo permitió. Sakura entonces dirigió su mirada hacia enfrente para ver aquella figura que estaba parada ahí. Sacó otra carta, "¡ESPADA!" y ahora estaba lista para el ataque. La figura levantó los brazos y el viento rugió con mayor fuerza, bloqueando la vista de Sakura, quien sólo pudo escuchar:  
  
"¡Cartas creadas por Sakura! ¡Cartas creadas por Clow! ¡Escuchen mi voz y obedezcan mi llamado!"  
  
Sakura sintió como si la energía le fuera robada repentinamente. No podía seguir de pie, por más que ella quizo seguir. Su llave mágica regresó a la normalidad y la carta del salto y la de la espada regresaron a ser cartas. Sakura sentía un terrible dolor por todo el cuerpo, pero no podía gritar o hacer nada para impedirlo.  
  
"¡Abandonen esa forma y que vuestra magia quede sellada por los poderes que me han sido concedidos! ¡¡Transfórmense para servir a su nuevo dueño!!"  
  
En eso, un rayo pasó por encima de las manos del sujeto, haciendo que el hechizo se rompiera y que Sakura fuese liberada. La chamaca estaba inconciente. Kero y Yue corrieron a su lado. El enemigo ya no estaba.  
  
"Sakura.. Sakurita, por favor, despierta", dijo Keroberos angustiado.Yue la tomó entre sus brazos cuando ambos sintieron una extraña energía e inmediatamente se volvieron y dispararon sus respectivos poderes hacia ella, pero estos fueron desintegrados antes de llegar al objetivo. Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos. Bleu se acercaba, cargando a Touya.  
  
"¿¡Quién eres tú!?" rugió Keroberos. Bleu colocó a Touya en el piso y se dirigió hacia los guardianes.  
  
"Mi nombre es Bleu", dijo, "Soy uno de los aliados que hizo un pacto con Clow para evitar que sus enemigos entrasen a sus territorios. Como lo indica el contrato, ahora me han enviado a ayudarles, pues los enemigos de Clow han logrado pasar las barreras colocadas. Lamento que sea demasiado tarde..."  
  
"¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?" exclamó Yue.  
  
"Ella... Ella no despertará".  
  
************************************************  
  
CONTINUARA EN EL EPISODIO 7  
  
"Luna Nueva"  
  
Ohhh!!! Me da gusto verlos de nuevo. Acabo de salir de mi clase de francés. Son las 4:56 PM y de verdad que tengo cansancio. La escuela... ¡qué fastidio! Hace rato mi amiga Angie me prestó sus comics de Lenore, de Roman Dirge. Estan super chingones!!! Mañana hemos decidido ir pero solo para burlarnos de los que SI tienen una vida social...  
  
Moon_Rainy@spellbox.com  
  
Yuvia@spells.com 


	7. Luna Nueva

The Sakura Files  
  
Episodio 7  
  
"Luna Nueva"  
  
Por: Rainy  
  
NOTA DEL AUTOR: Salut!!! De nuevo bienvenidos a este nuevo episodio de SCC The Sakura Files. Estoy contenta porque tengo ya 5 reviews, aunque otros mas no me caerÃ­an nadita mal. Estoy triste porque he perdido mis credenciales! :( Life ain't no good to me! Hoy tuve un examen de francÃ©s para el que no estudiÃ© ni una (mendiga) papa. Estoy pensando seriamente en la propuesta de trabajar los fines de semana, aunque la verdad no creo que a mi madre le agrade mucho la idea. No he encontrado trabajo en clÃ­nica... :( Necesito dinero... En fin. Espero disfruten del episodio. Por favor, si lees este episodio pon tu review!!!  
  
NOTAS: SCC y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP y sus editores. Los personajes de Medianoche pertenecen a Moon_Vortex Productions.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Este fin puede contener lenguaje o escenas no apropiadas para menores de edad.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************  
  
Acababan de llamar a casa de Tomoyo para que llamara a casa de Sakura y creara una excusa para Ã©sta, cuando la condenada chamaca comenzÃ³ a despertar lentamente. Estaba en casa de Yukito, en la recÃ¡mara, recostada sobre la cama del joven quien junto con Kero la miraba aliviado y alegre de que hubiese despertado. Touya tambiÃ©n la miraba, pero su expresiÃ³n era una de seriedad, pues era ya su costumbre el no mostrar sus sentimientos. Bleu por su parte miraba por la ventana hacia el exterior, vigilando a cualquier sombra sospechosa.  
  
"Â¡Sakurita!" exclamÃ³ Kero, "Â¡QuÃ© bueno que has despertado!"  
  
"Â¿QuÃ© pasÃ³?" preguntÃ³ Sakura medio atontada todavÃ­a, sentÃ¡ndose apoyada por Touya "Â¿Kero...?"  
  
"SerÃ¡ mejor que no hagas muchos esfuerzos", dijo Bleu sin quitar su atenciÃ³n de la ventana, "Tu energÃ­a es muy limitada en estos momento sy cualquier acto repentino podrÃ­a hacerte caer en profundo sueÃ±o nuevamente. A decir verdad me sorprende que hayas despertado tan pronto. Realmente pensÃ© que nunca despertarÃ­as".  
  
"Â¿Bleu?" parpadeÃ³ Sakura sorprendida, "Â¿QuÃ© haces aquÃ­?"  
  
"Muy buena pregunta", dijo Kero con mirada furiosa hacia Bleu, "Â¿QuiÃ©n eres y quÃ© haces aquÃ­?"  
  
"CreÃ­ haber respondido a esa pregunta anteriormente", dijo Bleu volviÃ©ndose a ver a Kero.  
  
"Â¡No te hagas el graciosito!" chillÃ³ Kero, "Â¡Queremos saber toda la verdad!"  
  
"La verdad es un tÃ©rmino relativo", dijo Bleu volviendo a su tarea.  
  
"Keroberos te ha hecho una pregunta", dijo Yukito en un tono autoritario, cosa que sorprendiÃ³ a todos quienes lo conocÃ­an. Bleu se volviÃ³ a verlo. Su frÃ­a mirada lo hizo sentirse incÃ³modo, pero en ningÃºn momento dejÃ³ Yukito de verlo fijamente a los ojos. "Bien", dijo Bleu, "La historia es larga, pero creo que es necesaria si es que quieren proteger a la Guardiana de las Cartas, pero...", y viendo a Touya momentÃ¡neamente, agregÃ³, "no me agrada la idea de que mortales se encuentren aquÃ­"  
  
"El se queda" dijo Yukito firmemente. Aquello ya parecÃ­a pelea entre Yukito y Bleu solamente, pues ambos no dejaban de verse a los ojos.  
  
"Bien. Mi nombre es Bleu Peur. Soy un demonio de primera clase bajo el servicio de Rati Innana, Demonio Mayor bajo la protecciÃ³n de Akira Ravana, Dios de la AlegrÃ­a, la Juventud y el Vicio del planeta conocido como Khoriean. Mi misiÃ³n aquÃ­ es la de proteger a la actual guardiana de las cartas Clow, Sakura Kinomoto, de sus mortales enemigos, la Arcada Celeste, bajo el comando de Micael".  
  
"Â¡Un momento!" exclamÃ³ Kero, "Â¿Eres un demonio y esperas que creams que no vienes a hacerle daÃ±o a Sakura?"  
  
Los ojos de Bleu brillaron momentÃ¡neamente y extendiÃ³ su mano hacia Kero y Yukito, quienes fueron forzados a transformarse a sus verdaderas formas. Ambos estaban impresionados y alarmados ante lo que habÃ­a pasado, al igual que Sakura y Touya, quien ahora abrazaba a Sakura como queriendo protegerla.  
  
"AsÃ­ es mejor", dijo Bleu, "SentÃ­a que hablaba con un muÃ±eco de trapo y un mortal mÃ¡s... con uno en la habitaciÃ³n es suficiente..."  
  
"Â¿Â¡CÃ³mo te atreves!?" rugiÃ³ Yue lanzÃ¡ndose contra Bleu, estrellÃ¡ndolo contra una de las paredes.  
  
"Â¡Yue!" exclamÃ³ Sakura alarmada.  
  
"Â¡Yue, Â¿QuÃ© carajos haces?!" exclamÃ³ Keroberos corriendo a la escena. Yue tenÃ­a a Bleu del cuello, apretando con fuerza, "Â¡Yue!"  
  
"Â¡Yue BASTA!" gritÃ³ Sakura. Yue reaccionÃ³ y soltÃ³ a Bleu, quien no hizo muecas de dolor ni nada parecido, aunque las manos de Yue quedaron marcadas en su cuello. El Ã¡ngel dio unos pasos hacia atrÃ¡s, sorprendido.  
  
"Â¿QuÃ©--- quÃ© hice?" dijo. Bleu tosiÃ³ y dijo, "Ha comenzado... No tenemos mucho tiempo"  
  
"No entiendo", dijo Keroberos, "Yue, Â¿quÃ© pasa contigo?"  
  
"No---No lo sÃ©", dijo Yue contrariado, viendo sus manos, "No lo sÃ©".  
  
Yue estaba en shock. Todos lo veÃ­an en shock. Bleu, por su parte, se acercÃ³ a la ventana y volviÃ³ a ver si alguien estaba ahÃ­. ParecÃ­a no importarle lo que habÃ­a ocurrido, cosa que sorprendiÃ³ mucho a Sakura, quien por breves momentos pudo ver el alma del demonio y le dio la sensaciÃ³n de tristeza mÃ¡s grande que hubiera sentido, aÃºn cuando esto fue solo por unos segundos.  
  
"No se ha atrevido a seguirnos", dijo Bleu.  
  
"Quiero saberlo todo", dijo Sakura al fin. Bleu se volviÃ³ a verla, "Quiero saber quiÃ©n eres, por quÃ© Yue se estÃ¡ comportando asÃ­ y quÃ© es lo que pasa aquÃ­"  
  
"Ya te dije quiÃ©n soy y por quÃ© estoy aquÃ­, Sakura Kinomoto", dijo Bleu acercÃ¡ndose a paso lento hasta detenerse a unos pasos de la cama, viendo fijamente a los ojos de Sakura, "ahora te contarÃ© el resto de la historia...  
  
"Hace muchas lunas, se crearon unas cartas mÃ¡gicas y sumamente poderosas, algo que ni siquiera los altos de la Gran Arcada Angelical habÃ­a hecho o habÃ­a visto hacerse. Por ello, al enterarse de que la creaciÃ³n de estas cartas se debiÃ³ al poder de un mortal, inmediatamente lo consideraron como obra demonÃ­aca, pues para ellos no era posible que un mago mortal como lo era Clow Reed pudiera alcanzar niveles de magia tan elevados con su propio poder. El primer acercamiento fue pacÃ­fico - los de la Gran Arcada le dijeron a Clow Reed que confesara sus pecados y serÃ­a perdonado, pero al no haber pecado quÃ© confesar, Clow Reed no confesÃ³ nada. Como no podÃ­an atacar directamente a Clow Reed (pues su magia se los impedÃ­a de alguna manera), comenzaron a atacar a sus alrededores, destruyendo las cosechas, el ganado, el pueblo en sÃ­, pues decÃ­an que todo aquello ya habÃ­a sido contaminado por la hechicerÃ­a hereje de Clow Reed, aunque la verdad era que la magia de Reed traÃ­a prosperidad a la comarca...  
  
"Pero no lo hacÃ­an ellos directamente. ExistÃ­a en ese entonces un servicio angelical secreto que se encargaba de las plagas, pestes y todo ese "castigo divino". Luego, ese servicio vino a ser conocido como la S.I.A. (Servicio de Inteligencia Angelical)...  
  
"A casa de Clow Reed llegÃ³ herido un joven. Reed supo que este joven habÃ­a sido herido por armas celestes (pues tienden a dejar cierto rastro de energÃ­a) y por ello lo acogiÃ³ en su casa y le sanÃ³ las heridas. Al ver que su pueblo estaba siendo destruido, Clow Reed decidiÃ³ entregar las cartas a los de la Gran Arcada y acabar con todo eso, pero el joven se lo impidiÃ³. Le confesÃ³ que su nombre era Aramis Innana, un demonio Mayor que habÃ­a caido a la Tierra por mero accidente del destino. Su hogar era la dimensiÃ³n Magicka, en el planeta conocido como AtliÃ¡n. Aramis ofreciÃ³ ayudar a Clow Reed a desacerse de sus enemigos a cambio de hospitalidad y Reed aceptÃ³. No venderÃ­a su alma al diablo, Aramis no la querÃ­a. Entre ambos poderes, crearon una barrera alrededor de toda la zona asiÃ¡tica. Esta barrera energÃ©tica no permitirÃ­a la entrada de los de la Gran Arcada y protegerÃ­a a la gente dentro de la zona. Para protecciÃ³n de las cartas, Clow Reed y Aramis diseÃ±aron los prototipos de lo que serÃ­an los guardianes, mismos que luego fueron creados por la magia poderosa de Clow: Keroberos y Yue, el Sol y la Luna....  
  
"Aramis estuvo mucho tiempo con Clow, luego del cual regresÃ³ a su dimensiÃ³n. Aramis se volviÃ³ inmensamente poderoso, llegando al estÃ¡tus de deidad en su dimensiÃ³n. La barrera de la tierra adquiriÃ³ fuerza y no la perdiÃ³ aÃºn cuando luego Aramis se volviÃ³ completamente loco y fue esta locura lo que lo llevÃ³ a su destrucciÃ³n. Hay algunos que dicen que la locura de Aramis se debiÃ³ en gran parte a la muerte de Clow Reed, pues se decÃ­a que el alma noble y el corazÃ³n del mago habÃ­a atrapado al demonio en una tormenta pasional silenciosa...  
  
"La barrera siguiÃ³ en pie. A la muerte de Aramis, los aliados de este hicimos el juramento de que debÃ­amos proteger las cartas de cualquier daÃ±o. Para nosotros, esas cartas siempre han representado un libro de sabidurÃ­a que debe ser conservado... Pero... Ellos encontraron la manera de entrar. Un Ã¡ngel mitad mortal, mitad Ã¡ngel, mÃ¡s mortal que Ã¡ngel. Sean Matthers era ideal para hacerlo. El es el Ãºnico de su "especie" que ha logrado obtener un puesto respetable dentro del S.I.A., como Analista Angelical de alto rango. Y de acuerdo a nuestros informes... ahora los Ã¡ngeles no quieren destruir las cartas, pues han encontrado que el poder de las cartas puede destruir a los demonios. Somos indefensos contra esa magia...  
  
"Pero no pueden cambiar las cartas mas que forzÃ¡ndolas a cambiar, utilizando un poder mayor al de Clow, al de Aramis, al de la actual dueÃ±a que es Sakura. Al cambiar las cartas, cambiarÃ¡n a los guardianes y estos se doblegarÃ¡n ante la voluntad del nuevo dueÃ±o... Y por la actitud de Yue, debo decir que no es una persona muy amable... AdemÃ¡s, una vez que todas las cartas hayan cambiado, la dueÃ±a de las cartas, Sakura Kinomoto, morirÃ¡ junto con el espÃ­ritu libre de los guardianes..."  
  
Bleu se acercÃ³ a Sakura y con un movimiento de su mano, las cartas salieron de entre las sÃ¡banas y flotaron alrededor de Sakura. Solo dos quedaron en su lugar. Sakura las tomÃ³. Las cartas de Salto y Espada eran ahora negras, con imÃ¡genes doradas. DetrÃ¡s, en lugar del sÃ­mbolo de Clow o de Sakura, estaba una cruz vizantina, dorada y estilizada, con letras en hebrero que Sakura no comprendiÃ³.  
  
"Esas dos ya han sido cambiadas", dijo Bleu, "Han sido expuestas a la magia de frente. El conjuro que Sean Matthers realizÃ³ era para cambiar las cartas. No pudo hacerlo correctamente pues lleguÃ© para romper su concentraciÃ³n, por ello es que no cambiaron todas, pero lo harÃ¡n, paulatinamente... Como una enfermedad, como un cÃ¡ncer que se come al cuerpo por dentro..."  
  
"Â¿Â¡Y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo!?" exclamÃ³ Keroberos.  
  
"Forzarlas a cambiar de nuevo", dijo Sakura pensativa. Bleu moviÃ³ afirmativamente la cabeza. "Pero... Â¿CÃ³mo?"  
  
"Encontrando una relaciÃ³n mÃ¡s fuerte que pueda liberar a las cartas y desarrollando una magia aÃºn mÃ¡s poderosa que la de Clow", dijo Bleu.  
  
De pronto, Sakura cayÃ³ inconciente. "Â¡Sakura!" exclamaron Keroberos y Touya a la vez. Ella estaba dormida. Bleu se acercÃ³, colocando su mano en la frente de la joven, "Su energÃ­a estÃ¡ siendo robada. Otra carta debe de haberse contaminado", dijo viendo a las cartas, que ya se habÃ­an acomodado en el regazo de Sakura. La carta de Arena estaba oscurenciendo y se encontraba al inicio de las cartas. Bleu acercÃ³ sus labios a los de Sakura y le dio un suave beso. Touya lo empujÃ³ violentamente hacia atrÃ¡s.  
  
"Â¡Â¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?!" fue el grito. Bleu se levantÃ³, viendo a Sakura, quien comenzÃ³ a despertar.  
  
"OtorgÃ¡ndole energÃ­a", dijo Bleu, "Mi misiÃ³n tambiÃ©n es protegerla... Yo podrÃ© brindarle energÃ­a hasta cierto punto... Keroberos debe hacer lo mismo hasta donde se le sea permitido, tambiÃ©n Yue".  
  
"Gracias", dijo Sakura medio atontada.  
  
"Como ya lo dije, la Ãºnica manera de hacer que las cartas cambien es con un lazo mÃ¡s fuerte a las cartas, un ser con la misma sangre de Clow Reed..."  
  
Todos se quedaron silenciosos por un momento, luego del cual, Sakura exclamÃ³:  
  
"Â¡Â¡Syaoran!!"  
  
******************************************************  
  
CONTINUARA EN EL EPISODIO 8  
  
"Por tÃ­"  
  
Holas!!! Lamento que los episodios vayan tan lentos. He tenido bloqueo de escritores, se lo que quiero hacer con la historia pero no se como llegar ahÃ­. Lentos pero seguros, estoy segura de que los disfrutan mucho. No sean malos!! Review!!! Me gusta ver lo que piensan de la historia! Pueden enviarme e-mails a cualquiera de mis direcciones, no me enojo... Bueno. Los dejo. Hoy es viernes y tengo cita con el medico a las 5 y ya son las 4:35 de la tarde... Â¡Nos vemos!!  
  
  
  
Rainy  
  
Moon_Rainy@spellbox.com  
  
Yuvia@spells.com  
  
al36662@alumnos.uacj.mx 


	8. Por ti

The Sakura Files  
  
Episodio 8  
  
"Por tÃ­"  
  
Por Rainy  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: AWOOO!!! Sigue siendo Viernes y todavia no voy al doctor. Puedo escribir otro pedacito de la historia que terminarÃ© esta noche para ponerla maÃ±ana en el sitio. Espero que disfruten este episodio que escribi en una hora de inspiraciÃ³n en el interior de mi camioneta mientras esperaba una clase de reproducciÃ³n animal que nunca tuve.  
  
NOTAS: SCC es propiedad mia en un mundo torcido que no existe. En el mundo real, SCC es propiedad de CLAMP y asociados. Personajes de Medianoche son propiedad de Moon_Vortex (osea, mios) y cualquier intento por copiarlos sin permiso serÃ¡ severamente castigado por los dioses legales. ESTE EPISODIO ES JUSTO Y NECESARIO PARA EL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA, asÃ­ que no se quejen...  
  
ADVERTENCIA: No apto para menores. Episodio depresivo-suicida.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"...Â¡Lloran mis muÃ±ecas, lloran!  
  
Hilos rojos escurriendo a mis pies  
  
que van volviÃ©ndose listones  
  
del manto rojo en el que dormirÃ©..."  
  
- "Lloran Mis MuÃ±ecas", Gloria Trevi  
  
Al llegar a casa, se sentÃ­a terrible. Con paso lento y tambaleante, se dirigiÃ³ al baÃ±o, escuchando voces lejanas que pudo ubicar en las sombras de esa noche. La cabeza la sentÃ­a estallar. Estuvo mucho tiempo viÃ©ndose al espejo, con la mirada en blanco, pensando en lo que habÃ­a ocurrido esa noche, como si se tratada de convencer de que todo habÃ­a sido un sueÃ±o.  
  
Pero no lo era...  
  
Ahora, no habÃ­a querido moverse en todo el rato que llevaba ahÃ­ sentado sobre el piso, recargado en una de las paredes, al lado del telÃ©fono, en la oscuridad, con sus rodillas contra su pecho y abrazado a ellas, ocultando su rostro entre su cuerpo. No sabÃ­a por quÃ© sentÃ­a esto en su corazÃ³n, pero de que el sentimiento estaba ahÃ­, lo estaba. Escuchaba voces lejanas que no tenÃ­an nada que ver con lo ocurrido esta noche, voces que lo perturbaban y lo hacÃ­an sentirse basura, llorar lÃ¡grimas que quizo borrar inmediatamente sin conseguirlo.  
  
Â¿QuÃ© pasaba con Ã©l?  
  
Pasaba que se odiaba tanto que era cada vez mÃ¡s difÃ­cil aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando en el interior todo se estaba pudriendo.  
  
Pudo verse claramente a sÃ­ mismo lastimÃ¡ndola, a ella, a la chica de los ojos verdes y dulce sonrisa que no habÃ­a hecho otra cosa mas que ser siempre alegre y amable con Ã©l. Pudo escuchar a su alma gritar desgarradoramente de dolor y a Ã©l, sin hacer nada para evitarlo - su cuerpo moviÃ©ndose sin su concentimiento. No era la primera vez que esto pasaba. Recordaba a tantos y tantos seres, personas queridas a las que les habÃ­a hecho mucho daÃ±o bajo el mismo trance del cual no sabÃ­a cÃ³mo salir y no se daba cuenta de que habÃ­a entrado en Ã©l hasta que era demasiado tarde. Ahora, el turno de comprobarlo habÃ­a sido de Sakura.  
  
AdemÃ¡s, Bleu lo habÃ­a atacado. De todos era bien sabido que el enfrentarse a Bleu era un gran riesgo, pues el demonio tenÃ­a el poder de sumergir a sus adversarios en la angustia y depresiÃ³n a tal grado que la mayorÃ­a terminaba como Sean estaba ahora, con la diferencia de que ellos sÃ­ podÃ­an acabar con su vida y Sean, por alguna extraÃ±a razÃ³n no lo habÃ­a podido conseguir (y no por falta de esfuerzos, pues de toda la S.I.A era bien sabido que Sean era un depresivo-suicida nato)  
  
Â¿Era por esto que estaba asÃ­? Â¿Era eso?  
  
Por esto y por muchas otras cosas de las que no estaba seguro. Ahora ella lo odiarÃ­a como lo habÃ­an hecho los demÃ¡s.  
  
LevantÃ³ la cabeza. Â¿Estaba llorando? SÃ­, pero no se dio cuenta de ello en ese momento. Se levantÃ³ y se dirigiÃ³ hacia su mochila, de donde sacÃ³ una bolsita negra hecha de terciopelo. VolviÃ³ a su lugar y de la bolsa sacÃ³ una larga daga plateada, enfundada en cuero negro. DesenfundÃ³ el arma y con sus ojos recorriÃ³ la hoja brillante y filosa, pensando en miles de cosas y de un tajo cortÃ³ su muÃ±eca derecha, lo suficientemente profundo par ahacer correr la funte de lÃ­quido rojo. DejÃ³ caer la daga mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la herida y a los pocos segundos, su rostro reflejÃ³ la ya intensa frustraciÃ³n que sentÃ­a al ver que la herida comenzaba a cerrarse hasta que ni cicatriz quedÃ³ sobre su piel.  
  
No era la primera vez que pasaba.  
  
El telÃ©fono sonÃ³. LevantÃ³ la cabeza lo suficiente para verlo, pero tomaron varios minutos antes de que levantara la bocina y la colocara junto a su oÃ­do. "Me estabas comenzando a preocupar", dijo la voz del otro extremo, "Hiciste un buen trabajo, Sean... algo desordenado, pero cumpliste con el cometido..."  
  
"Â¿Entonces terminÃ© mi misiÃ³n?"  
  
"... Sean... Â¿estÃ¡s llorando?"  
  
"Â¡Contesta la jodida pregunta!"  
  
"Â¡Pero quÃ© jodido carÃ¡cter tienes, cabrÃ³n!... TodavÃ­a necesitas hacer otra cosita. Necesitamos que vayas a Hong-Kong, Â¿Sean, me escuchas?"  
  
"SÃ­, Hong-Kong"  
  
"Sean... Trataste de cortarte las venas otra vez, Â¿verdad?"  
  
"DÃ©jame en paz, Sao..."  
  
"Sean... Bien... Mira, irÃ¡s a Hong-Kong. Te esperarÃ© en el aeropuerto"  
  
Sao colgÃ³. Sean sacÃ³ un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendiÃ³, quedÃ¡ndose sentado en el piso, viendo al vacÃ­o que el techo proveÃ­a.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
La maÃ±ana era gris y amenazaba con romperse en lluvia. Sean caminaba con pasos lentos a la escuela, probablemente en lo que serÃ­a su Ãºltimo dÃ­a, pues partirÃ­a a Hong-Kong esa misma noche. HabÃ­a logrado dormir la noche anterior y lo Ãºnico que consiguiÃ³ con eso fue el tener una horrible pesadilla en la que Ã©l era encerrado en una jaula de hierro sin ventanas y colocada en medio de una habitaciÃ³n en donde la luz del sol daba directamente en la jaula, haciÃ©ndola caliente y sofocante, y Ã©l podÃ­a sentir su piel ardiendo con el hierro y ahogarse por la falta de aire. HabÃ­a despertado en un grito y pasaron varios minutos antes de que se convenciera de que habÃ­a sido un sueÃ±o demasiado real. Detestaba esos sueÃ±os.  
  
Al llegar a la entrada, sus miradas chocaron. Sakura lo miraba con cierto temor pero curiosidad a la vez, mientras que Tomoyo, ya enterada de la situaciÃ³n, miraba a Sean con angustia y miedo. Bleu tenÃ­a la mirada indiferente. Sean pasÃ³ por un lado, sin saludar ni decir otra cosa, pero al pasar junto a Bleu, sus pies no le obedecieron y se detuvo. "Lo sabe", escuchÃ³ la voz del demonio en su mente. Sean bajÃ³ la mirada mientras que Bleu lo veÃ­a fijamente por encima del hombro, "Sabe todo. Sabe quiÃ©n eres y a quÃ© has venido. No podrÃ¡s destruÃ­rla tan facilmente, "Ã¡ngel", pues hoy te mueres tÃº..."  
  
Sean siguiÃ³ su camino por fin, pero a pocos pasos sintiÃ³ un dolor terrible, punzante en su estÃ³mago. No le prestÃ³ atenciÃ³n, pues lo que menos querÃ­a era detenerse, aÃºn cuando sabÃ­a perfectamente que Bleu lo habÃ­a atacado... de nuevo...  
  
OcupÃ³ su lugar de siempre, aunque ahora estuvo muy callado. No pasÃ³ el dulce ni los recaditos diarios a Sakura, cosa que la chica extraÃ±Ã³. Y en todo el dÃ­a el salÃ³n quedÃ³ saturado de la sensaciÃ³n extraÃ±a de que algo no andaba bien. Sakura lo sentÃ­a y todo aquello venÃ­a de Sean. Por fin, la campana del descanso. Todos salieron, pero Sean no encontrÃ³ la fuerza para hacerlo. TenÃ­a mucho frÃ­o y su estÃ³mago le ardÃ­a mÃ¡s. Se recargÃ³ sobre su pupitre y cerrÃ³ los ojos, pensando que tal vez ya no despertarÃ­a o algo por el estilo, cuando...  
  
"Â¿Sean?"  
  
LevantÃ³ la mirada. La luz, la brisa...  
  
"...Angel... ", murmurÃ³.  
  
Sakura lo miraba fijamente. "Hola, Sean", dijo. De la bolsa de Sakura, Kero saliÃ³ con cara de molesto.  
  
"Sabemos lo que tramas", dijo el guardiÃ¡n, "Â¡y dÃ©jame decirte que no lo vas a conseguir!"  
  
"Creo que tienes razÃ³n", dijo Sean con voz dÃ©bil y sonrisa forzada, "Me siento demasiado mal como para seguir con mis malÃ©ficos planes de dominar al mundo".  
  
"Quiero saber tu verdad", dijo Sakura. Sean se volviÃ³ a verla, "Bleu me contÃ³ su parte de la historio, ahora quiero saber la tuya".  
  
"Â¡Y no te servirÃ¡ de nada mentir!" exclamÃ³ Kero, "Â¡Soy buen detector de mentiras!"  
  
"Mi parte de la historia...", dijo Sean con voz que paulatinamente se hacÃ­a mÃ¡s y mÃ¡s dÃ©bil, "Mi nombre es Sean Matthers, soy un analista angelical de grado V. Analizo problemas angelicales y les doy una soluciÃ³n. Trabajo de escritorio. Hace tiempo recibÃ­ la orden de venir a Tokio y localizar a Sakura Kinomoto en el distrito de Tomoeda. Mi misiÃ³n era la de bloquear su magia para que no atrayera a los demonios a la zona. Fui a Tomoeda, encontrÃ© a Sakura y cuando mi misiÃ³n se llevÃ³ a cabo, nunca me imaginÃ© que le causarÃ­a tanto dolor a la chica, pues de haberlo sabido me hubiera rebelado contra Micael, pues cuando la escuchÃ© gritar me di cuenta de que mi corazÃ³n tambiÃ©n se desgarraba... porque me enamorÃ© perdidamente de ella desde la primera vez que la vi..."  
  
Sakura se ruborizÃ³. Sean entonces se dejÃ³ caer sobre sus manos recargadas en el pupitre. "Â¿Sean, te sientes bien?" preguntÃ³ Sakura. Al colocar sus manos sobre su frente, Sakura exclamÃ³, "Â¡EstÃ¡s hirviendo!"  
  
"Curioso..." dijo Sean, "tengo frÃ­o..."  
  
"Â¿QuÃ© te pasÃ³?" preguntÃ³ Sakura angustiada.  
  
"Bleu..."  
  
Sean trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero cada vez era mÃ¡s difÃ­cil. Alarmada, Sakura comenzÃ³ a estrujarlo. "Â¡Despierta! Â¡Despierta!"  
  
"Â¡Sakura!" exclamÃ³ Kero, "Â¡No se trata de una enfermedad comÃºn, se trata de un hechizo!"  
  
"Â¿QuÃ©?"  
  
"Estoy seguro que fue Bleu quien lo atacÃ³... Si fue asÃ­, sÃ³lo Bleu puede deshacerlo..."  
  
"Â¡No dejes que se duerma!" exclamÃ³ Sakura echÃ¡ndose a correr hacia afuera.  
  
"Â¡Sakura!" exclamÃ³ Kero. Se volviÃ³ a ver a Sean, quien ya estaba recargado sobre su pupitre, semi-inconciente. Kero tuvo el presentimiento de que algo muy grave ocurrÃ­a con el muchacho y que no se trataba precisamente del ataque de Bleu. PodÃ­a ver en su aura que el joven traÃ­a un gran dolor en el alma, un dolor que no habÃ­a podido descargar...  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Â¡BLEU!"  
  
Bleu se volviÃ³. Sakura se acercaba veloz a Ã©l y cuando lo tuvo enfrente, le plantÃ³ tremenda cachetada, tan fuerte que inclusive lo tumbÃ³ al suelo.  
  
"Â¡Â¿QuÃ© le hiciste a Sean?!" exclamÃ³ Sakura. Otros compaÃ±eros ya se habÃ­an acercado a ver lo que pasaba, algunos ayudaban a Bleu a levantarse.  
  
"Â¿A Sean?" preguntÃ³ Bleu sin siquiera dolerse del golpe recibido. La mirada de Sakura le hizo saber de lo que se trataba. Bleu caminÃ³ por un lado de Sakura, dirigiÃ©ndose al edificio, seguido de Sakura. Una vez dentro y fuera de la vista de todos, Bleu dijo, "Hice lo que debÃ­ hacer para protegerte".  
  
"Deshazlo"  
  
"Â¿QuÃ©?"  
  
"Â¡Me escuchaste! Â¡Deshaz el hechizo ahora, Bleu!"  
  
"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso..."  
  
Sakura sacÃ³ su llave y la hizo crecer. Luego, seÃ±alando a Bleu con el bÃ¡culo mÃ¡gico, dijo, "Hazlo ahora, Bleu..."  
  
Bleu y Sakura entraron al salÃ³n, en donde Kero exclamÃ³, "Â¡Pronto! No creo que le quede mucho tiempo..."  
  
Bleu colocÃ³ su mano en la espalda de Sean y dijo una frase en un idioma muy raro. La mano del demonio brillÃ³ momentÃ¡neamente y despuÃ©s de esto, el demonio lanzÃ³ una mirada seria a Sakura y se marchÃ³. Sean despertÃ³ minutos despuÃ©s.  
  
"Â¿QuÃ©...?"  
  
"Sean, Â¿cÃ³mo te sientes?" preguntÃ³ Sakura.  
  
"Mareado... pero...", Sean se sentÃ­a extraÃ±o. La depresiÃ³n que habÃ­a sentido habÃ­a desaparecido, al igual que el dolor en su estÃ³mago.  
  
"Convencimos a Bleu para que quitara el hechizo", dijo Sakura.  
  
"Debimos d ehaberlo dejado asÃ­", dijo Kero cruzado de brazos, "Nos darÃ­a menos problemas".  
  
Sean se puso de pie y se parÃ³ frente a Sakura. La muchacha se ruborizÃ³ cuando el joven puso una rodilla en tierra e hizo una respetuosa reverencia. "Me salvaste la vida, aÃºn mÃ¡s, me salvaste el alma", dijo, "soy ahora tu leal servidor, Sakura Kinomoto..."  
  
"Sean, le-vÃ¡n-ta-te", dijo Sakura haciendo movimientos con sus manos para que el joven se levantara, "Â¡Me pones en vergÃ¼enza!". Sean tomÃ³ la mano de la joven y la besÃ³ para luego levantarse.  
  
"Sean", dijo Sakura, "Si realmente lo dices en serio... entonces quita el conjuro que hiciste sobre las cartas". Sean puso una cara de tristeza  
  
  
  
"Lo lamento", dijo, "Pero no puedo hacer eso"  
  
"Â¿Â¡Por quÃ© no!?" chillÃ³ Kero  
  
"El conjuro no fue diseÃ±ado por mÃ­", dijo Sean, "Un Ã¡ngel puede emplear sus poderes utilizando un cuerpo que se encuentre a millas de distancia. Por ejemplo, si yo fuera un Ã¡ngel completo y viviera en Nueva York, podrÃ­a usar mis poderes usando el cuerpo de otro Ã¡ngel que viviera en Tokio"  
  
"Ya veo..."  
  
"Lo siento...PodrÃ­a... investigar de quÃ© Ã¡ngel se trata... AsÃ­ serÃ¡ mÃ¡s fÃ¡cil realizar un contraataque"  
  
"Â¿HarÃ­as esto por mÃ­?"  
  
"Â¿Por tÃ­? Todo, Sakura", dijo Sean con una sonrisa.  
  
De pronto, Sakura tuvo una breve visiÃ³n - una visiÃ³n que durÃ³ apenas un par de segundos, pero que fue suficiente para hacerle recorrer escalofrÃ­os por todo el cuerpo.  
  
Era una especie de refrigerador de carnes, pero en vez de canales de res, del techo colgaban personas... no... no eran personas....  
  
...eran Ã¡ngeles....  
  
"Â¿Sakura?"  
  
Sakura reaccionÃ³. Sean la miraba preocupado. Al verlo, Sakura jurÃ³ que Sean tenÃ­a muchas cicatrices, pero luego de un parpadeo, todo estaba normal nuevamente.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Â¿Kero?"  
  
"Dime, Sakura..."  
  
"Hoy... hoy tuve una visiÃ³n muy horrible"  
  
"Â¿Con el chamaco ese?"  
  
"Â¿CÃ³mo lo sabes?"  
  
"Lo supuse cuando te quedaste lela por unos momentos esta tarde... Dime, Â¿quÃ© viste?"  
  
"Lo vi colgado de un techo, como la carne que cuelgan en los refrigeradores de las carnicerÃ­as... Pero el lugar era mÃ¡s grande y Ã©l era mÃ¡s joven. HabÃ­a mÃ¡s colgados, pero eran Ã¡ngeles... Todos"  
  
"Â¿Incluso Ã©l?"  
  
"Todos. Luego, cuando lo vi, me pareciÃ³ verlo con cicatrices por todos lados, pero... no"  
  
"Tal vez hay algo ahÃ­..."  
  
"Tal vez..."  
  
Sakura apagÃ³ la luz de su habitaciÃ³n y se dispuso a dormir. Kero se acomodÃ³ en su lugar de siempre, pero ambos no pudieron descansar bien esa noche pues, como luego se pudieron dar cuenta, las visiones de Sakura eran mÃ¡s que visiones: eran recuerdos.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
CONTINUARA EN EL EPISODIO 9  
  
"Gritos en la Oscuridad"  
  
AWOOOOOO!!!! Acabo de limpiar mi cuarto. Estoy muy cansada. Ire por mi mama al trabajo en un par de minutos, pero antes querÃ­a terminar este episodio. La cosa se pone buena, Â¿no? SÃ­, yo se que va lento, pero luego se quejan de que se va muy rÃ¡pido y sin las explicaciones que se deben dar... Desde ahorita les advierto que el siguiente episodio es sumamente grÃ¡fico, probablemente lo califique como NC-17. En fin, todo va en linea con la historia. PLZ REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Rainy  
  
Moon_Rainy@spellbox.com  
  
Yuvia@spells.com  
  
al36662@alumnos.uacj.mx 


	9. Gritos en la Oscuridad

The Sakura Files  
  
Episodio 9  
  
"Gritos en la Oscuridad"  
  
Por Rainy  
  
NOTAS DEL AUTOR: AWOOO!!! Bueno, la primera de las noticias es que la mi web ya esta lista y operando. Rainy's Moon (http://ice.prohosting.com/moonrain) es una pÃ¡gina hecha con mucho cariÃ±o y paciencia... Bueno, mis perros estÃ¡n ahora con que les duele la panza luego de atascarse todos los tallarines que habÃ­a hecho para la cena... :/ En fin.  
  
DISCLAIMER: CCS y todos sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP y asociados. Los personajes extras son propiedad mÃ­a y estÃ¡n protegidos.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Este episodio puede contener material no apto para personas sensibles a temas como violencia grÃ¡fica. Tampoco es apto para menores de edad.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
"Just cut our wrists  
  
like cheap cupons  
  
and say that death was on sale today"  
  
-- Marilyn Manson, "The Fight Song"  
  
Sakura...  
  
Sakura...  
  
Sakura despertÃ³. Estaba su cama flotando enmedio de la nada, por lo que supuso que se trataba de un sueÃ±o. Kero no estaba con ella. Se volviÃ³ para todos lados y de pronto una figura se comenzÃ³ a formar frente a ella. Era una lucecita que se posÃ³ entre las manos de Sakura, quien miraba esta lucecita con cierta curiosidad pero a la vez cierto grado de temor. De pronto, la lucecita comenzÃ³ a transformarse en una figurita alada, femenina, de largos cabellos azules y ojos violetas. Una mini-Ã¡ngel con un hermoso vestido. Era joven. No podÃ­a ser mayor que Sakura misma (o por lo menos eso pensÃ³ Sakura) La joven la miraba con ojos de sÃºplica.  
  
"Por favor", le dijo con voz que parecÃ­a danzar con el viento, "AyÃºdalo... Ayuda a mi hijo..."  
  
"Â¿A tu hijo?" preguntÃ³ Sakura. La joven moviÃ³ afirmativamente la cabeza.  
  
"El... Ã©l no recuerda... Y por eso su alma se atormenta, tratando de recordar... Por favor, ayÃºdalo a recordar... Y a cambio Ã©l te ayudarÃ¡ a recuperar las Cartas de Clow..."  
  
"Pero... Â¿quiÃ©n es tu hijo?"  
  
"Kube... su nombre es Kube..."  
  
La joven cerrÃ³ los ojos y con una luz, Sakura se vio en un lugar desconocido. Era como un gran pasillo con muchas puertas. Era un laboratorio. Gente caminaba de arriba a abajo, viendo informaciÃ³n, hablando entre ellas, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Sakura. Todo era a blanco y negro, a excepciÃ³n de ella, quien comenzÃ³ a caminar, siguiendo a la lucecita, por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta que leÃ­a "Lab 32-A - Special Unit Containers" "Abre la puerta", la voz de la joven dijo. Sakura asÃ­ lo hizo, lentamente, temerosa de lo que podrÃ­a encontrar ahÃ­.  
  
Era un enorme laboratorio. En el centro habÃ­an dos mesas de cirugÃ­a, con lÃ¡mpara quirÃºrgica colgando del techo. Las paredes eran metÃ¡licas. HabÃ­an estantes y escritorios a lo largo de una de las paredes, con cajones, repisas, aparatos, instrumentales y portasueros sobre y al lado de todo eso. Del otro lado de la pared habÃ­an jaulas y dentro de las jaulas habÃ­an Ã¡ngeles, todos hechos bola, plumas entresaliendo de los barrotes. PodÃ­a escuchar gemidos, pero no eran de ese lugar. Los Ã¡ngeles dentro de las jaulas parecÃ­an estar indiferentes al medio, inmÃ³viles dentro de su prisiÃ³n, acostumbrados a ella. De pronto la puerta se abriÃ³ y el instinto de Sakura fue el de esconderse. Dos personas de batas blancas traÃ­an a un joven, semi-inconsciente, con un extraÃ±o aparato en su cabeza a manera de tiara, pero con lucecitas que se apagaban y prendÃ­an una tras otra. Las personas abrieron una de las jaulas vacÃ­as y dejaron al joven ahÃ­, saliendo luego, hablando cosas que Sakura no entendÃ­a. Luego, escuchÃ³ la voz de un niÃ±o, misma que provenÃ­a de una de las jaulas, "Â¿Miz? Â¿Miz, eres tÃº?"  
  
Sakura fijÃ³ sus ojos en las jaulas. El chiquillo se acercaba a la puerta y sacaba una de sus manos, dirigiÃ©ndola hacia la jaula de enseguida, en donde el joven habÃ­a sido colocado. "Â¿Miztli?", preguntÃ³ el niÃ±o con voz ahogada, "Miztli, Â¿eres tÃº?". El joven apenas sÃ­ pudo moverse para alcanzar a tocar la mano del chiquillo por entre los barrotes. Se veÃ­a que el movimiento en sÃ­ dolÃ­a hasta los huesos. "Soy yo, soy yo... Por fa...vor no llores... es...estoy bien..."  
  
"Â¿De verdad?"  
  
El joven apretaba los dientes para no gritar al sentir que el chiquillo apretaba su mano con fuerza, tratando de buscar cierto alivio o confort. "S- sÃ­... de verdad... lo estoy.."  
  
"Quiero irme a casa, Miz...", dijo el chiquillo llorando.  
  
"Lo sÃ©...no llores...", dijo Miz trantando de consolarlo.  
  
"Maz estÃ¡ muerto.."  
  
"Â¿QuÃ© dices...?"  
  
"Maz... ya no me contesta... Y yo le hablo... y le hablo.... y ya no me contesta...MÃ­ralo..."  
  
El chiquillo seÃ±alÃ³ hacia la derecha de Sakua. Ella tambiÃ©n se volviÃ³ y tuvo que ahogar un grito de susto al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de otro joven, casi idÃ©ntico al que acababan de meter a la jaula (Miz), pero con la diferencia de que el de la jaula seguÃ­a con vida y el que estaba ahÃ­ parecÃ­a tener ya varias horas de muerto. Miz no dijo nada por un momento. Luego, elevÃ³ su voz. "Â¿Maz? Â¡MazatzÃ­n, contesta que estÃ¡s asustando a Kube...!"  
  
Pero no hubo respuesta. Sakura se acercÃ³ a verlo. TenÃ­a un tubo saliendo de su garganta y varios cables metidos en su espalda. TenÃ­a moretones y heridas por todos lados.  
  
"Ya no llores Kube... Vamos... qui-qui... Â¿Quieres que te cuente... un cuento...?" dijo Miz acomodÃ¡ndose en su jaula para poder tomar la mano de Kube mejor.  
  
"M-hm..."  
  
"Bueno... Â¿Ya te contÃ© cuando... tu tÃ­o Heavy y Hard... se volvieron dragones...?"  
  
"N-hn"  
  
"Bueno... re---"  
  
En eso, entraron varios de bata, buscaron por todos lados y el que parecÃ­a ser el jefe dijo seÃ±alando a Kube, "A Ã©l..."  
  
Los hombres lo sacaron. Pudo ver que Kube tenÃ­a alas infantiles, mismas que revoloteaba a la vez de que gritaba y trataba de soltarse, pero los hombres lo tenÃ­an bien sujetado. Miz se puso como histÃ©rico, gritando, "Â¡DÃ©jenlo en paz!", pero uno de ellos tenÃ­a una especie de control remoto y, apuntÃ¡ndolo a Miz, presionÃ³ un botÃ³n, mismo que activÃ³ la tiara de su cabeza y dio una terrible descarga a su cerebro, dejÃ¡ndolo temblando e inconsciente. "Â¡Miztli!" gritÃ³ Kube antes de que lo sacaran de ahÃ­. Sakura los siguiÃ³ pero sus piernas se detuvieron antes de llegar a la puerta por donde los habÃ­a visto desaparecer.  
  
No quiso ver. No quiso ver por quÃ© eran aquellos gritos tan llenos de dolor, furia y angustia. No quiso ver por quÃ© los gritos eran acompaÃ±ados por voces y risas varoniles. No quiso ver pero pudo sentir en su corazÃ³n el dolor que esos gritos sentÃ­an, gritos que poco a poco se fueron apagando hasta que sÃ³lo se escuchaba llanto. Luego, los tipos salieron y Sakura se logrÃ³ colar antes de que cerraran la puerta con llave. Era una habitaciÃ³n algo oscura, pequeÃ±a. El chiquillo estaba tratando de levantarse, llorando en silencio, y Sakura pudo ver los hilos de sangre que corrÃ­an por sus piernas, sus alas maltratadas, una de ellas partida por la mitad, sangrando y sujetada sÃ³lo por las plumas y el cuero. "Â¿Kube?" preguntÃ³ temerosa. El chiquillo se volviÃ³ asustado y Sakura se asustÃ³ tambiÃ©n al comprobar que el chiquillo la escuchaba y la veÃ­a, con ojos bicolores, que contrastaban perfectamente con el resto blanco y negro que era Ã©l. Su carita estaba golpeada, llena de lÃ¡grimas. "Kube... "  
  
"Â¿Qui-QuiÃ©n eres?" preguntÃ³ Kube entre sollozos.  
  
"Soy Sakura", dijo ella acercÃ¡ndose mÃ¡s. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Kube se echÃ³ en sus brazos y llorÃ³ con mas fuerza, Sakura lo abrazÃ³ y cerrÃ³ sus ojos. Al hacerlo, uan serie de imÃ¡genes se vinieron a su mente, como una especie de flashback que le mostraba todo lo que ese chiquillo pasÃ³. ViÃ³ la reciente violaciÃ³n y muchas otras que vinieron despuÃ©s, bajo la lluvia en la parte trasera del lugar, viÃ³ cÃ³mo lo ataron a una de las mesas y colocaron entradas en su espalda (semejantes a las entradas de los audÃ­fonos en un CD player) y cÃ³mo cables corrÃ­an entre sus vÃ©rtebras, lanzando corrientes elÃ©ctricas cada vez que lo "conectaban" a aparatos que medÃ­an, extraÃ­an y cargaban energÃ­a; viÃ³ cÃ³mo le fueron cortadas sus alas una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, tantas veces hasta que se volviÃ³ frÃ­o, sin reaccionar al dolor ni a ninguna otra emociÃ³n; vio cÃ³mo lo encerraban en una habitaciÃ³n oscura y cÃ³mo no le era permitido el dormir durante dÃ­as, semanas inclusive, hasta que por fin lo sacaban de nuevo a la parte trasera del lugar, bajo la lluvia, a lo que Ã©l pronto aprendiÃ³ a no oponer resistencia. SintiÃ³ su dolor, su rabia, su angustia; escuchÃ³ sus sÃºplicas, sus gritos y su llanto, pero lo que mÃ¡s hizo moverse su corazÃ³n fue su silencio: el silencio de un alma que ya habÃ­a sido dominada, sometida y quebrajada.  
  
Sakura lo soltÃ³, no soportando ya ver mÃ¡s aquello y al verlo de nuevo era Sean, pero un Sean enfermo, demacrado, patÃ©tico. Estaban en la habitaciÃ³n de Sakura, pero se veÃ­a borrosa. Kero no estaba ahÃ­. El joven la veÃ­a con coraje.  
  
"Â¿Sean...?" preguntÃ³ Sakura, sentada en su cama. Sean estaba de pie a un lado.  
  
"No es justo", dijo Sean con voz cargada de rabia, pero baja, como si no quisiera que nadie mas que Sakura lo escuchara, "Habiendo tantos y tantos Ã¡ngeles encubiertos en ese lugar... ninguno de ellos tuvo piedad... ninguno de ellos tratÃ³ de ayudarme... y todos participaron en algÃºn punto de esa pesadilla... Y pude ver en sus ojos que disfrutaban de cada momento... pude sentir en sus acciones que sus deseos eran calmados con mi cuerpo... una y otra vez... Y ahora.... Ahora soy yo quien debe salvarlos a ellos... Soy yo quien debe protegerlos..."  
  
"Sean... " dijo Sakura sin realmente saber quÃ© decir a aquello. Sean riÃ³ amargamente.  
  
"Y sÃ© que si no lo hago... Si no los protejo... Si no los salvo... Si no quiero hacerlo... SerÃ© obligado a hacerlo... Â¿Es eso justicia divina?..." dijo, su voz incrementando poco a poco hasta que prÃ¡cticamente estaba gritando entre lÃ¡grimas de rabia que derramaba, mientras Sakura lo miraba, llorando tambiÃ©n, "Â¡Â¡Que ellos puedan hacer todo lo que sus mÃ¡s... bajos... deseos quieran; que puedan destruÃ­rme, humillarme, cogerme, pisotearme, torturarme... matarme....!! Â¡Â¿Y tenga que protegerlos de todo mal cuando son ellos los que han hecho en mÃ­ el PEOR DE TODOS LOS MALES?! Â¡Â¡Porque no puedo PROTEGER AQUELLO QUE ODIO!! Â¡Â¡Â¡NO PUEDO!!! Â¡Â¡Â¡No puedo proteger aquello que DESEO ACABAR CON MIS MANOS!!!..."  
  
Luego, calmÃ¡ndose un poco, dijo, "Syaoran Li se encuentra en peligro... Â¡Despierta!"  
  
Sakura despertÃ³ sÃºbitamente. Kero la miraba angustiado, pues Sakura lloraba. "Tuviste un mal sueÃ±o, Sakurita", dijo Kero.  
  
"No fue un sueÃ±o", dijo Sakura abrazando su almohada, sin poder dejar de llorar, "Fue cierto... lo que vi pasÃ³..."  
  
"Â¿QuÃ© dices?" preguntÃ³ Kero preocupado. Sakura contÃ³ todo lo que habÃ­a soÃ±ado.  
  
"Y lo comprendo" dijo Sakura entre sollozos, "Comprendo su rabia... su dolor... pero no entiendo... no parecÃ­a estar en ese estado la Ãºltima vez..."  
  
"Tal vez sea porque no lo recuerda... Y ese odio que sentÃ­a probablemente sea la razÃ³n por la cual no lo recuerda", dijo Kero, "Probablemente estÃ© bajo el influjo de un conjuro..."  
  
"Pero esa muchacha... me dijo que tenÃ­a que hacerlo recordar... para poder ayudar a las cartas..."  
  
"Â¿Muchacha?"  
  
"La de pelo azul... que te contÃ©..."  
  
"Sakura... dime, Â¿tenÃ­a los ojos violetas?" Sakura moviÃ³ afirmativamente la cabeza. La voz de Kero sonaba cada vez mÃ¡s y mÃ¡s preocupada, "Â¿Morena? Â¿De pelos azul celeste, lacios como cascada de agua? Â¿Voz muy calmada?"  
  
"SÃ­, sÃ­..."  
  
"Ay... Dios... Â¿Y-Y dijo que era su hijo?"  
  
"SÃ­... Â¿Kero, quÃ© pasa?"  
  
La cara de angustia que puso Kero hizo que dejara de llorar, "Es que esto se acaba de complicar mÃ¡s, Sakura"  
  
"Â¿Eeeh?"  
  
"Esa mujer que viste era Universo... Y si el tal Sean es su hijo... Entonces... Oh no...no... no..."  
  
En eso, la voz de Sean en la cabeza de Sakura volviÃ³ a escucharse. "Syaoran Li se encuentra en peligro"... Sakura se puso de pie y tan rÃ¡pido como pudo se vistiÃ³.  
  
"Â¿Â¡A dÃ³nde vas!?" gritÃ³ Kero, "Â¡Son las tres de la madrugada!"  
  
"Â¡Syaoran estÃ¡ en peligro!" exclamÃ³ Sakura, "Â¡Debemos ir inmediatamente para allÃ¡!"  
  
"Pero... Sakura... ", dijo Kero, pero la chamaca ya habÃ­a abierto la ventana y con "FLY!" emprendiÃ³ el vuelo. Kero siguiÃ³ a Sakura, transformÃ¡ndose en su verdadera forma tan pronto como estuvo del otro lado de la ventana.  
  
"Bleu debe saber una manera", dijo Sakura.  
  
"Pero, Â¿y cÃ³mo sabes dÃ³nde vive Bleu?"  
  
Sakura se detuvo. La verdad era que no sabÃ­a. Entonces, agarrÃ³ aire y a todo lo que sus pulmones daban, gritÃ³, "Â¡Â¡BLEUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!"  
  
Frente a ellos apareciÃ³ la figura de Bleu, tapÃ¡ndose los oÃ­dos con expresiÃ³n de molestia, "Â¡No hace falta que grites!" exclamÃ³. Al parecer, la Ãºnica que podÃ­a causarle daÃ±o era la Cardmaster. Sakura la mirÃ³ severa y dijo, "Necesito ir a Hong-Kong... ahora..."  
  
Bleu la mirÃ³ fijamente y asintiÃ³.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Yukito saliÃ³ al patio y vio la luna. Respiraba agitadamente al correr hacia afuera. Sudaba a chorros. De pronto, el dolor de nuevo. CayÃ³ de rodillas y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de dolor, abrazando su estÃ³mago, sintiendo como si miles de cuchillos lo cortaran por dentro. LevantÃ³ la cabeza lentamente hacia el techo, en donde una figura alada sostenÃ­a algo hacia enfrente, una esfera de luz negra. Yukito no podÃ­a levantarse pues el dolor seguÃ­a siendo intenso. Apretaba los dientes para soportarlo, su mirada aÃºn fija en la figura del techo.  
  
"Yue, GuardiÃ¡n creado por Clow para Juzgar al nuevo dueÃ±o de las cartas", dijo la figura con voz gruesa, "Deja tu vieja forma y transfÃ³rmate para servir a tu nuevo dueÃ±o... "  
  
"Mi dueÃ±a.... es Sakura.." dijo Yukito, con voz de Yue, al parecer sumergido en una marea de dolor que invadÃ­a su cuerpo.  
  
"Yue... GuardiÃ¡n creado por Clow para Juzgar al nuevo dueÃ±o de las cartas... Deja tu vieja forma y transfÃ³rmate para servir a tu nuevo dueÃ±o...", insistiÃ³ la voz. Yukito lanzÃ³ un grito de dolor, apoyando su peso con su mano derecha mientras que la otra seguÃ­a firme en su estÃ³mago.  
  
"Â¡No!" gritÃ³ con voz de Yue, "Â¡Mi dueÃ±a es Sakura Kinomoto!"  
  
"Â¡Yue! Â¡GuardiÃ¡n creado por Clow para Juzgar al nuevo dueÃ±o de las cartas... Deja tu vieja forma y transfÃ³rmate para servir a tu nuevo dueÃ±o!' exclamÃ³ la figura. La esfera brillÃ³ mÃ¡s y un rayo fue lanzado por esta, pegando en el pecho de Yukito, quien se llevÃ³ las manos a la cabeza y gritÃ³ desgarradoramente mientras era forzado a tranformarse en Yue:  
  
"Â¡Â¡TOUYAAAA!!"  
  
***********************************  
  
CONTINUARA EPISODIO 10  
  
"De CÃ³mo Nacen las Dark Cards"  
  
NOTAS: Ok, no me maten... Planeo traducir este fic en inglÃ©s... Espero que os estÃ© gustando lo que he estado haciendo. Lamento la tardanza de los episodios, pero tengo un terrible bloqueo... Para los que eran fans del fic de Sailor Moon "Moon Magic" y "Neo Angels", lamento que los haya quitado de Fanfiction.net! Pero, pueden verlos en mi pÃ¡gina (http://ice.prohosting.com/moonrain) y en "A Sailor Moon Romance" (www.moonromance.com)  
  
Si desean enviarme mails diciendome lo chida de la historia o para amenazarme de muerte si no pasa algo bueno pronto, tienen todo mi permiso de hacerlo :)  
  
Rainy  
  
Moon_Rainy@spellbox.com 


	10. El Nacimiento de las Dark Cards I: El S...

The Sakura Files  
  
Episodio 10  
  
"El Nacimiento de las Dark Cards"  
  
Por Rainy  
  
NOTAS( Me debería dar vergüenza! Tengo siglos sin escribir nada, me estoy haciendo floja!!! En fin. Espero que les guste esta primera parte.  
  
SCC pertenece a CLAMP y otra gente que está involucrada con ellos. Los otros personajes me pertenecen a mí y cualquier permiso para su utilización deberá ser expresado vía e-mail (The_Office@spellbox.com)  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
PARTE UNO  
  
"El sueño"  
  
Touya corría. Corría porque dentro de su corazón sentía que algo andaba terriblemente mal. Se había tropezado ya como tres veces antes de llegar a casa de Yukito. Gritaba su nombre, pero no escuchaba su voz. De la parte trasera de la casa de Yuki, una extraña energía era emitida, las nubes formando un hoyo negro en el cielo, viento soplando con fuerza. Touya entró, tumbando puertas y lo que se le ponía en frente. Podía escuchar los gritos de Yukito, gritos llenos de dolor. Al llegar a donde estaban, pudo ver la figura oscura de un ángel en lo alto, sosteniendo un cristal violeta entre sus manos, mientras que Yukito brillaba color azul, con las alas de Yue saliendo de su espalda, a gatas en el suelo, gritando y llorando de dolor. Touya quiso acercarse, pero algo lo empujaba hacia atrás.  
  
"YUKI!" gritó. Yukito se volvió a verlo.  
  
"TOUYA!!!" gritó el muchacho. Por un momento, Touya pudo ver que era mitad Yue, mitad Yukito. De pronto – y con un gran grito de dolor – Yue se separó de Yukito. Yue se puso de pie inmediatamente mientras que Yukito caía inconsciente al suelo. Los ojos de Yue brillaban completamente negros, como dos abismos mirando directamente a la figura del cielo. Touya pudo acercarse a Yukito y lo tomó entre sus brazos. "Yuki! Yuki, respóndeme!" dijo estrujándolo levemente.  
  
"Mi nombre es Yue", dijo Yue a la figura, "Y obedezco tus órdenes, Card Master". Touya lo miraba incrédulo, "Yue!" exclamó, "¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?!"  
  
"Destruye tu identidad falsa", dijo la figura, "Destrúyela y demuestra tu lealtad".  
  
Yue se volvió a ver a Touya y a Yukito. Touya lo miraba asombrado. Yue hizo aparecer su espada de cristal y se dirigió a paso lento hacia ellos. El primer tajo fue evitado por Touya, quien jaló a Yukito junto con él. Yue gruñó levemente en actitud de enojo.  
  
"No tengo nada en contra tuya, mortal", dijo dirigiéndose a Touya, "Puedes irte si deseas seguir con vida, o muere con esa identidad falsa"  
  
"¡El no es una identidad falsa!" dijo Touya con coraje, "¡El es Yukito Tsukishiro! ¡Es MI Yukito!"  
  
"... Shinne"  
  
Yue dio un segundo ataque, haciendo que Touya aventara a Yukito a un lado para poder salvarle. Touya, por su parte, quedó herido de gravedad. Cayó de rodillas, sangrante. Yue se colocó frente a él y levantó su espada.  
  
"Corta su cabeza", dijo la figura con voz que denotaba placer y diversión ante la escena, "Demuéstrame tu lealtad"  
  
Touya despertó en un grito. Sudaba a chorros. Su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración era rápida. Miró a su alrededor. Era de noche todavía. Debía de haber estado soñando. Decidió ir a casa de Yukito, aunque el camino fue eterno. Al llegar, la casa estaba destruida completamente. Corrió hacia el jardín y se detuvo en seco al ver la escena. Una enorme cruz vicentina negra se erguía poderosa en medio del jardín, con hermosos adornos dorados alrededor. En su centro había escritura extraña, hecha con sangre.  
  
"Vaya, vaya"  
  
Touya levantó la mirada. Era la misma figura de su sueño, sobre la cruz. "Sí que eres resistente..."  
  
Touya se vio a sí mismo. Tenía un enorme agujero en el abdomen, hecho probablemente con una espada. Cayó de rodillas. "Veamos qué tan fuerte es la Card Master ahora... No te preocupes, To-ya – ella te seguirá pronto..."  
  
La figura caminó a la luz y lo último que Touya vio fue su rostro sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
"No... Yuki... ¿Por qué?"  
  
Y todo se volvió negro.  
  
  
  
CONTINUARA EN LA PARTE DOS 


	11. El Nacimiento de las Dark Cards II: El ...

**The Sakura Files**

**Episodio 11**

**"El Nacimiento de las Dark Cards II:  El Nuevo Touya"**

Por Rainy

NOTA-- Bueno, creo que es oficial, soy una floja!!! Debería darme vergüenza!!! (bueno, sí me da pero me la aguanto!! :9) en fin. Espero disfruten de este episodio. Creanme, la historia avanza lenta pero se disfruta (a poco no???... no?.... buaaaa!!!) SCC es propiedad de CLAMP y demas corporaciones mientras que los personajes de respaldo pertenecen a Yaguar Media (si, Rainy ha vendido sus derechos por necesidad de comer algo) 

(Estoy escuchando el nuevo CD de Eminem, "The Eminem Show". ¿Saben una cosa? ¿Leyeron eso de que este CD trae un dispositivo de seguridad para protegerlo contra la piratería? Ja-ja-ja-ja!!! Al parecer en el mercado de por mi casa SI se puede piratear sumamente bien)

Yaguar Media (The_Office@spellbox.com)

*           *           *           *           *           *           *           *           *

_A todos los que me han echado porras con estas historias_

Despertó en medio de un basurero, en donde probablemente había caído desde una altura indeterminada, pues su cuerpo entero dolía. Trató de incorporarse, pero aquello era imposible, o al menos el grito de dolor de sus músculos así se lo dejaron saber. Prefirió quedarse quieto por unos momentos, aunque luego tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para salir de ahí, pues el olor nauseabundo lo estaba matando. Poco a poco comenzó a salir, cayendo pesadamente al concreto una vez que estuvo afuera, percatándose de que el piso estaba mojado, por ende había llovido.

Se levantó como pudo y caminó un par de pasos, zig-zageando como borracho, antes de auxiliarse de una de las paredes y seguir así por varias cuadras, siendo repudiado por la gente que pasaba ocasionalmente a su lado, pues si bien el olor era apestoso, su apariencia no era del todo agradable. Era delgado, sumamente delgado. No era muy alto, y su cabello plateado era corto, aunque tenía dos trenzas delgadas corriendo justo después de sus oídos. Tenía grandes ojos grises que ahora expresaban una clara señal de dolor. Vestía harapos. ¿Harapos? Creo que "harapos" es un término usado muy a la ligera para lo que vestía en esos momentos. Su rostro era pálido, aunque mugroso por lo antes ocurrido, con ligeras heridas por aquí y por acá. Se detuvo en una esquina y vio para todos lados. "Es la última vez que... que... que... " y fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que no recordaba cómo carajos había llegado a ese punto en su vida, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, ¡no recordaba ni quién era él! ¡Oh dioses! ¡Este SI que era problema! Recargó su espalda en la pared y comenzó a buscarse por todos lados hasta que por fin encontró una cartera entre sus ropas. La abrió. No tenía ni un cinco, pero sí una identificación... La miró por todos lados. No le entendía lo que decía. Pero su foto estaba ahí, muy sonriente. Esculcó la cartera. Nada. Volvió a guardarla y siguió su camino, tratando de recordar lo que hacía en ese lugar, qué era ese lugar y quién era él. Caminó por varias cuadras antes de llegar a un local de electrónicos en donde las televisiones daban las noticias nocturnas. Todas diciendo lo mismo, con la misma imagen. Todos comentaban acerca del extraño asesinato del Dr. Fujitaka Kinomoto, antropólogo reconocido a nivel nacional, profesor de la universidad. Algunos decían que era algo relacionado con secuestros, otros decían que era pasional, e inclusive algunos decían que eran relacionados con narcotráfico. Pero ahora centraban su atención en Sakura Kinomoto, la hija menor, desaparecida desde hacía varios días, así como su hermano, Touya Kinomoto. Tomoyo Daidouji, amiga de ambos, no tenía idea de su paradero. Y así, mientras él miraba las pantallas y comprendía perfectamente lo que decían, tenía la sensación de que aquello era sumamente familiar. Vio la imagen de Touya y le pareció muy familiar. Inmediatamente sacó su identificación. ¿Qué era lo que decía la identificación? ¿Touya Kinomoto?

Vio extrañado la pantalla. Definitivamente el tipo de la televisión no era nada parecido a él. En primera, él tenía pelo blanco, casi gris, y el chico de la tele tenía el cabello negro. Y luego era mayor... y él no parecía tener más de 15 años. ¿Y entonces por qué tenía su identificación en su bolsillo? Esto era realmente confuso. Confuso. ¿Confuso? Era poco. Se sentó en el asfalto, tratando de hacer algo de todo este enbaraño en su cabeza. ¿Quién era el verdadero Touya? ¿El o el tipo de la tele? 

En ese momento, un auto deportivo se estacionó justo en la calle. La puerta se abrió. Un joven pelirrojo salió de ahí, vistiendo un traje muy sport y lentes oscuros. El joven se acercó a él, y poniéndose en cunclillas, dijo, "¿Touya?"

El lo miró extrañado. El pelirrojo se quitó las gafas. Sus ojos eran color vino, espectaculares. Le sonrió. "¿Me llamas a mí?" preguntó.

"Si, ¿no me reconoces?"

"No lo sé... No lo recuerdo"

"Suele pasar..." dijo el pelirrojo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

"¿Entonces tú me conoces?"

"¿¡Conocerte!? ¡Eres prácticamente mi hermano! Yo soy Rati... y tú eres Touya Kinomoto... Y vives en Japón... pero, en fin. Ven. Te llevaré a casa..."

Llegaron a un lujoso hotel casi a la medianoche. "Touya" estaba asombrado, viendo cual bebé todo a su alrededor al entrar a la habitación (el penthouse). "¡Guao! ¿Esta es mi casa?"

Touya luego vio a Rati y se quedó viéndolo durante largo rato, tratando de recordarlo. El joven lo miraba sonriente. "Espera... tu eres... ¿eres un demonio, no es cierto?"

"Claro", dijo Rati viéndolo con una sonrisa, "Tú también lo eres; uno de los bastardos más despiadados que conozco, ¿realmente no lo recuerdas?"

"La verdad no del todo", dijo Touya viendo a Rati, dudoso, pero confiando en Rati cada vez más.

"Suele pasar cuando haces magia sin conocimiento de la misma, mi querido To-ya", dijo Rati dando un juguetón golpe en el brazo de Touya, "Te puedo asegurar que estás en casa. Ven, hablemos acerca de lo que tratabas de hacer..."

"¿Tiene algo que ver con... Sakura?" preguntó Touya extrañado.

"Algo", sonrió Rati.

***        ****       ****       *****      *****      *****

"¡ITZBUL!"

El grito se escuchó por todo el valle del Tiempo, el lugar en donde el tiempo se crea y permanece. Aquel gato negro corrió por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar ante su amo, en la sala del tiempo, en donde las puertas dimensionales estaban. Una de ellas, abierta, mientras el trapeador y la escoba estaban tirados, así como una cubeta y el agua regada. El gato se acercó con paso lento a su amo.

"¿Sí?"

El joven Dios del Tiempo lo miró molesto y extrañado. Su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido en una trenza que caía pesadamente por su espalda y vestía una toga alrededor de su cintura, con un chaleco sin abrochar, todo de blanco. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre el gato.

"Dime, ¿por qué esta puerta dimensional está abierta y dónde está Cronos?"

"¿Cronos? No lo sé, yo lo-lo-lo dejé aquí mismo, limpiando esta sala..." dijo el gato viendo a su alrededor, "¿no está?"

"Itzbul, ¿qué demonios has hecho con mi hijo?" dijo el Dios cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Nada!" se defendió el gato, "¡Kat-Wa, te juro que lo dejé aquí hace unos minutos!"

Kat-Wa se volvió a la puerta. "Si yo fuera tú, movería mi piojoso y peludo trasero para averiguar si el hijo del que me puede destruir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos está bien. Me pondría a averiguar en dónde carajos cayó y rogaría porque esté bien"

"Mensaje captado claro", dijo el gato tragando saliva. Se dispuso a irse, cuando Kat dijo

"¡Espera!"

"¿Sí?"

Kat miraba detenidamente la puerta. "Lo haré yo. Esto no está bien..."

"Pero... ¿y mi peludo y piojoso trasero?"

Pero Kat ya estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos como para darle atención al gato. Algo detrás de esa puerta lo intimidaba, algo poderoso. Puso una mano en el portal e inmediatamente la retiró.

"¿Algo pasa?"

"Sí", dijo Kat-Wa pensativo, "Algo definitivamente pasa... Alguien ha estado aquí..."

"¿Alguien?" preguntó el gato extrañado, "¿Aquí?"

"Sí... Y no nos dimos cuenta... Es magia... pero... ¡es imposible que se trate de---!"

"¿De quién?"

Kat se volvió a ver al gato. Su expresión era de seriedad extrema, pero había una chispa de temor en su mirada. "Clow Reed", fue su respuesta. Sus palabras hicieron que un escalofrío corriera por el espinazo del gato.

***        *****      *****      *****      *****

¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Quién es este que se hace pasar por Touya? ¿Quién es el tal Cronos? ¿Qué papel jugará el Dios del Tiempo en este merequetengue? ¿Dónde estará Sakura? Todo esto CONTINUARA EN LA PARTE TRES

Lo se que son cortos, pero a poco no los tengo en suspenso? Ji ji ji... Espero que pronto nos veamos!!! 

Moon_Rainy@spellbox.com

RainyTonic@eminem.com


	12. El Nacimiento de las Dark Cards III: Sa...

**The Sakura Files**

**Episodio 12**

**"El Nacimiento de las Dark Cards III:  Sakura... Mi Sakura"**

Por Rainy

NOTA-- Bueno. Ahora que he estado de "house sitter" de la casa de mi hermana, no he tenido acceso a una PC, pero ahora estoy aprovechando un ratito en mi propia casa para comenzar a hacer esta historia. En fin. Realmente mi madre anda de un humor de los mil demonios y ni mi papa ni yo la aguantamos. Pobrecita, pero ella misma se lo busca por ser tan renegona. Ah si. Se me olvidaba comentarles que Yaguar Media tiene su página no-oficial! La direccion es http://ice.prohosting.com/~moonrain   asi que busquenla y esten pendientes porque pronto tendremos updates y cositas extras.

He estado escuchando el CD de Eminem y he llegado a la conclusión de que es un Cd muy personal. Es bueno. Lo recomiendo (Rainy's Seal of Aproval -- "This crap is good!") En fin. Los dejo. Disfruten de la historia...

NOTA -- SCC es propiedad de CLAMP y de las compañías alternas que lo manejan. Los personajes extras son propiedad de Yaguar Media (The_Office@spellbox.com) y son utilizados con los permisos correspondientes.

NOTA DOS -- Aguas! Las partes en italicas son acontecimientos que pasan al día siguiente de cuando las letras normales ocurrieron... no se confundan.... mas de lo que ya estan... okis, me voy...

Yaguar Media Copyright 2002

****************************************************

Hong Kong.

Por la tarde, en aquel recinto, el joven Syaoran Li practicaba sus técnicas de combate, como siempre lo había hecho desde su regreso a casa. Ya el Syaoran que recolectaba las Cartas Clow había quedado en el pasado, dando paso a un apuesto joven de cuerpo atlético, cabello largo y grandes ojos oscuros que miraban con detalle lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Con frecuencia se le veía distraído y pensativo, probablemente pensando en su Sakura, a quien había dejado atrás, en el tiempo, en Japón.

Y es que el corazón de Syaoran se había quedado con ella, la de los ojos verdes y dueña de la magia más poderosa de este lado del universo. Se había quedado atrapado entre su mirada y su voz, entre su sonrisa y su inocencia. Pasaba ocupado la mayor parte dle tiempo para no pensar en ella y no sentir el dolor agudo que sentía en su corazón al sentirse lejos, al sentirla inalcanzable. Gracias a ello, Syaoran era el mejor estudiante de su escuela, experto en artes marciales (de hecho, era buenísimo en todos los deportes que practicaba) y además había incrementado sus poderes desde la última vez que había estado en Japón; ahora podríamos considerarlo como un hechicero decente, claro, sin llegar al nivel que poseía Sakura. 

Así que Syaoran entrenaba. Entrenaba y pensaba acerca de los presentimientos y sueños extraños que había tenido recientemente. ¿Presentimientos? Como el de ser observado y el de sentir el peligro cerca. El presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, de que las cosas no estaban en su lugar, de que el viento no soplaba igual que siempre. ¿Sueños? como el que había venido teniendo por los últimos días, en donde él se enfrentaba a alguien y era vencido, pero a la vez Yue y Queroberos lo miraban caer y no hacían nada para ayudarlo. Y él (Syaoran) caía a un pozo sin fondo, en donde el ruido era nulo, y de pronto escuchaba los gritos de Sakura, gritos de dolor que pronto cesaban. Despertaba sudando y con la ropa desgarrada. Ya llevaba casi 10 pijamas en lo que iba del mes. Había tratado de comunicarse con Sakura pero nadie contestaba el teléfono, su correo electrónico parecía haberse dado por vencido y no podía viajar a Japón por sus responsabilidades de familia, pues ahora él llevaba las riendas del dojo. Había pensado en viajar a Japón en cuanto las vacaciones iniciaran, pero para eso faltaban todavía tres semanas enteras. El caso era que Syaoran estaba nervioso pero trataba de no mostrarlo para no preocupar a su madre y para impedir que estos nervios intervinieran con las actividades que realizaba como parte de su vida.

De pronto, comenzó a chispear. Syaoran se sorprendió. Las chispitas dieron paso a una lluvia moderadamente fuerte. Syaoran sentía la presencia de algo (o alguien) ahí; esa lluvia tendría que haber sido acto de algún tipo de brujería:  el cielo estaba despejado.

"¡Muéstrate!" exclamó, tomando su espada y poniénedose en guardia, mirando para todos lados. Un ligero ruido lo hizo volverse y así pudo evitar el golpe de espada con la suya, haciendo que su oponente diera un salto hacia atrás para volver a plantear su ataque. Aquel era un tipo un poquito más alto que Syaoran, vestido con ropa holgada, completamente de negro, con una capucha negra que cubría su rostro completamente. Usaba una espada de samurai, de hoja plateada y mango oscuro. Inmediatamente se puso en guardia. Syaoran hizo lo mismo.

"Li Syaoran..." dijo el otro, con voz grave pero que denotaba que la persona era joven.

"¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Identifícate ahora!"

Pero el otro no dijo nada. Se lanzó al ataque y Syaoran realizó sus mejores maniobras para evitar golpes, contraatacar y detener. Syaoran era bueno, pero el otro no se quedaba atrás, pues pronto Syaoran comenzó a ver que su oponente ya leía sus movimientos antes de que los hiciera (Syaoran). Pronto, Syaoran se vio solamente tratando de evitar golpes y en cuestión de minutos se vio herido de un brazo. Pero entonces, en un ataque de su enemigo y con movimientos que sólo pueden ser descritos como trazados por Dios mismo, Syaoran lo desarmó, lanzando la espada a varios metros de distancia. 

_RRRIIIINNNGGGG!!!!_

_"¿Aló?"_

_"Bonjour, Rati, c'est Zac...*"_

_"¿Qué hay?"_

_"Una descarga es lo que hay", dijo la voz masculina del otro lado del auricular. El rostro de Rati mostró interés y preocupación._

_"¿Qué tipo de descarga?"_

Y he aquí cuando lo extraño ocurrió, pues en cuanto la espada tocó tierra se volvió vino y se desparramó completamente. Esto sorprendió a Syaoran de tal manera que no pudo evitar el golpe de puño que el otro le propinó, haciéndolo caer al piso y soltar su propia espada. Pero Syaoran se levantó. Y ahora el duelo era de artes marciales, y si Syaoran era bueno, el otro no se quedaba pidiendo limosna. Los golpes eran rápidos, los contraataques más. Syaoran sacó ventaja cuando con un medio giro golpeó el rostro de su atacante con el muslo y lo hizo caer, pero el otro se recuperó casi inmediatamente y con la pierna golpeó los tobillos de Syaoran, haciéndolo caer también, y antes de que terminara el trabajo, Syaoran se quitó antes de que el puño de su contrincante quedara tatuado en su cara. El otro se volvió hacia donde Syaoran había escapado y dio una pirueta hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeado por la pierna de Syaoran, pero no evitó que Syaoran lo tomara de la capucha y la jalase, descubriendo su identidad. Syaoran pudo ver entonces el rostro de un joven de piel blanca, casi pálida, con cabello rubio y ojos bicolor (uno violeta y el otro azul), pecoso, que lo miraba con ojos sin alma. El tipo dio otro gran salto hacia atrás.

Y he aquí cuando lo verdadermante bizarro ocurrió, pues el contrincante de Syaoran quedó suspendido en el aire en posición de ataque. Syaoran se quedó boquiabierto ante esto, pero no dejó que su impresión durara mucho, pues inmediatamente sacó uno de sus conjuros y exclamó, "¡Dios del Fuego, ven a mi!", lanzando una poderosa llamarada que se disolvió antes de llegar a su oponente, quien abrió los brazos a los lados y la tierra comenzó a temblar, haciendo que Syaoran perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. La lluvia comenzó a arreciar, haciendo que la visibilidad de Syaoran se esfumara casi por completo. De pronto, sentía aquellas gotas como golpes fuertes sobre su cuerpo. Quiso librarse de ello, pero ya sus miembros no le respondían, De pronto, sintió que lo elevaban a una altura considerable, hasta que quedó frente a su oponente. 

"Hasta el infierno", fueron sus palabras. Syaoran, golpeado y herido, sintió que aquello que lo sostenía lo dejaba ir. Y justo cuando caía, sintió algo que ardía atravesaba su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer con mayor velocidad. Pegó duro contra el piso, sangre pintando el campo de entrenamiento. Syaoran tenía un hoyo en su espalda y su abdomen. Pero Syaoran ya no sentía el dolor. Syaoran ya no estaba ahí.

_"De la grande. Del tipo que podríamos clasificar como Khorieana... del que podríamos decir que si Su Majestad Universo no estuviera muerta, diríamos que se trata de ella..."_

_"Ja-já muuuy gracioso... qué bonita broma....", dijo Rati molesto._

_"¿Quieres escuchar otra graciosada? Pues bien, la fuente de esta energía fue Hong Kong... la casa Li, para ser exactos..."_

_"¿Qué me quieres decir?"_

_"Que esta fuente existe. Que algo o alguien abrió un portal energético de Khoriean a la Tierra y que ese portal está, en estos momentos, en algún lado de la casa Li.... Es más, puedo decirte que (de acuerdo a mis informantes), la energía parece venir directamente del Hexágono Khorieano, la fuente de poder más grande de todo el universo..."_

_"Sheiße!**"_

_"Oh, me encantas cuando dices majaderías en alemán, Rati" dijo el otro en son de broma, pero luego se volvió serio, incrementando el volumen de su voz conforme hablaba, "Así que ahora no sólo tenemos que preocuparnos por lo que está pasando con las Cartas de Clow Reed, sino que debemos preocuparnos por esta conexión energética...¡Rati! ¿Qué carajos vamos a hacer?"_

_"Buscar esa fuente, destruirla en cuanto la hayamos localizado. No podemos arriesgarnos que los de Micael encuentren esta conpuerta y traten de ligar la energía Khorieana con la Terrícola OTRA VEZ... Encuentra la fuente, Zac y DESTRUYELA..."_

_"Ya lo hice"_

Su oponente se acercó para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto. Syaoran lo estaba. Luego, simplemente lo dejó ahí. Tal vez si se hubiera detenido a unos pasos se hubiera dado cuenta del momento en el que las heridas del joven comenzaron a cerrar. Tal vez si se hubiera detenido a unos pasos se hubiera dado cuenta del momento en el que aquel ángel azul tomó a Syaoran entre sus brazos y le besó, devolviéndole el aliento de la vida, que poco a poco comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del joven. El ángel - una chica de largos cabellos azules - miró el camino tomado por el oponente de Syaoran, sus ojos cargados de angustia, mientras que una lágrima comenzó a correr por sus mejillas. 

"Lo siento", dijo con voz apagada, "Por favor, perdóname..."

La chica ángel puso su mano sobre la mano de Syaoran y un símbolo comenzó a brillar en su palma. Era un hexágono con extraños geroglíficos alrededor, encerrado en un círculo. Aquel símbolo quedó en la mano de Syaoran como si este hubiera sido quemado a ella. 

_"¿Qué? ¿¡Entonces para qué carajos me ---!?"_

_"Quiero decir, la he localizado. Ya sabemos, no donde, sino QUIEN es la compuerta, Rati..."_

_"¿Y?"_

_"Bueno... Ese es otro punto divertido, Rati. La compuerta no es algo, sino alguien..."_

_"¿Quién?"_

_"Li Syaoran..."_

_La cara de Rati se volvió pálida, "No juegues..."_

_"No juego, Rati. Li Syaoran es el portador de esa energía... Rati, un mortal es portador del poder más grande del universo después del Omega, ¡estamos hablando del puto Hexágono Khorieano! ¡Si ese muchacho utiliza ese poder va a estallar en miles de pedacitos y no habrá más sangre de Clow, por lo tanto no podremos recuperar el poder de esas cartas y estaremos fritos! ¿Me oyes? ¡¡FRITOS!!... ¿Aló? ¿Rati? ¿Estás ahí?"_

_Pero Rati había dejado caer el teléfono y había ocultado su rostro entre sus manos en actitud desesperada. "No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser", se decía una y otra vez..._

Syaoran despertó. Estaba dentro de su casa, en su cama. De un brinco casi se pone de pie, pero el cuerpo lo sentía adolorido aunque ya no había heridas de ninguna índole. De pronto, sintió un cosquilleo en su mano. Se vio y pudo ver el símbolo en ella, mismo que hizo que Syaoran se quedara perplejo por un buen rato, luego del cual alguien golpeó su puerta.

"A-Adelante", dijo ocultando la mano entre las sábanas. La puerta se abrió y entraron Sakura y Blue. Syaoran no pudo evitar la mirada de inmensa alegría, "¿Sa-Sakura?"

¡Pero qué bella se había puesto la muchacha! Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Syaoran. "Ho-Hola Syaoran... Veo que ya te sientes mejor..."

"S-Sí..."

"¡Mocoso!" exclamó Kero al salir de su escondite en la mochila de Sakura. Syaoran sintió una extraña alegría al verlo y le sonrió.

"Hola, Queroberos", dijo

"Mírate, ya estás bastante crecidito...", dijo Kero. Luego, cubriéndose con sus alas, se transformó en su forma bestial, "Por poco y no te reconocíamos... Pensamos que eras un vago tirado a medio campo"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Te encontramos tirado a medio campo", dijo Blue con su peculiar forma de ser, dirigiéndose a la ventana, "Pensamos que tal vez se hubieses desmayado o algo por el estilo"

"¿Ehhh? ¿Quién demonios es este?" dijo Syaoran un tanto molesto por la presencia de Blue.

"Bueno si realmente quieres saberlo, un demonio", dijo Kero. Syaroan se quiso levantar para ir en su contra.

"Calma", dijo Sakura acercándose al lado de su cama, "El es Blue... Syaoran... tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy...."

En ese momento, las fuerzas abandonaron a Sakura y cayó débil al lado de Syaoran, quien sintió como si la sangre se le congelara. Entre sus brazos, Syaoran la estrujó levemente.

"¡Sakura! ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Ya pasó", dijo Sakura con una leve sonrisa, viendo a los ojos de Syaoran, "Pero creo que mejor me recuesto un poco..."

Syaoran se levantó para darle paso a Sakura a recostarse un poco. Blue simplemente se volvió de nuevo a la ventana para luego poner su total atención al grupo. Quero se acercó a Sakura y se sentó a su lado.

"No tenemos mucho tiempo ya", dijo el guardián del fuego. Syaoran se volvió desesperado.

"No entiendo...¿Qué pasa aquí?"

"Las cartas están siendo cambiadas por una fuerza maligna", explicó Queroberos, "Se están volviendo en contra de su creador y en contra de su dueña, quien las alimenta con su energía vital. Ahora que las cartas se están transformando para servir a un nuevo dueño, se roban la energía de Sakura y no hemos podido hacer nada para evitarlo... Si sigue así, pronto todas las cartas serán transformadas y Sakura... Sakura morirá..."

"¿Dónde está Yue!?" exclamó Syaoran histérico, sin darse cuenta de que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir.__

_"¿Estás bien?" dijo una voz. Rati se volvió al frente. Touya lo miraba dudoso. Rati sonrió forzadamente, colgando el teléfono._

_"Bueno... un poder inimaginable se encuentra en las manos de un mortal al cual necesitamos vivo y cuerdo para poder recuperar unas cartas mágicas hechas por un mago poderoso hace mucho tiempo y que ahora están en peligro de caer en manos de nuestros peores enemigos... ¡Me siento perfecto!" dijo con sarcasmo._

_"Oh, vaya..."_

_El teléfono volvió a sonar. Rati contestó "¿Bueno?"_

_"Rati... es Zac otra vez... Me acaban de informar de algo... malo, Rati..."_

_"¿Qué?" _

"Yue... No lo sé", dijo Queroberos bajando la cabeza, "Pero algo me dice que ya ha sido transformado... y yo lo seré pronto... y la verdad es que no quiero enfrentarme a ella... ha sido muy buena y amable conmigo... yo..."

"¿Qué cartas han sido cambiadas?"

"Fly, Sweet, Power, Voice, Jump, Wave, Bubbles, Through, Storm, Move, Big, Freeze, Snow, Shield, Create, Return, Cloud, Loop, Twin, Sand, Sword, Arrow, Dash, Libra, Mist, Flower, Glow, Maze, Change, Thunder y Sleep", dijo Blue sin parpadear, "31 de las 52 cartas creadas por Clow... 53 cartas en total, si contamos la que Sakura hizo cuando todas fueron cambiadas a Cartas Sakura (***) Eso quiere decir que solo quedan 22 cartas por transformar; las cartas con la magia más poderosa..."

"Syaoran", dijo Sakura colocando su mano en la de Syaoran. El se volvió a verla. Ella sonreía, "No te preocupes, Syaoran. Todo saldrá bien... Por eso hemos venido a verte"

"¿ehhh?"

"Necesitamos sangre de Clow Reed para poder contrarrestar el hechizo", dijo Blue acercándose a ellos, "Y tú, Syaoran Li, eres el pariente más cercano VIVO de Clow Reed..."

"Yo... pero..¿Y Hiragizawa?"

"No hemos podido localizar a Eriol por ningún medio", dijo Sakura angustiada, "Eres lo más cercano a Clow Reed que tenemos ahora"

"Una vez contrarrestado el hechizo, podremos volver a cambiar las cartas a Cartas Sakura, y así podríamos salvar a Sakura", dijo Queroberos, "Debemos estar agradecidos de que las cartas más fuertes siguen estando bajo el control de Sakura"

"Windy, Earthy, Firey y Watery serán las útimas en cambiar, así como The Light and The Dark... Son las cartas más leales.. y The Love es una carta creada por Sakura, por lo que será la carta final en cambiar, si es que cambia del todo", dijo Blue pensativo, "Deben tramar algo para cambiarlas... No podrán hacerlo con el hechizo lanzado contra todas las demás.. Además, con la poca energía que tiene Sakura en estos momentos, no podrá utilizar estas cartas, pues ellas requieren de bastante energía para funcionar... El utilizarlas sería suicidio..."

"Por eso debemos cambiarlas antes de que ellos lo hagan", dijo Sakura, "Por favor, Syaoran..."

"Está bien", dijo Syaoran, "Lo haré..."

En esto, un estruendo los hizo volverse. Era una fuerte descarga de energía. Blue se puso en alerta, "¡Son ellos!" exclamó. De pronto, la pared que daba al campo voló en pedazos. Syaoran cubrió a Sakura y a ambos los cubrió Queroberos, mientras que Blue se cubrió solo. Era el rival de Syaoran, parado a varios metros de ahí, respirando agitadamente. "¡Es él!" exclamó Syaoran, "¡Es el tipo que me atacó!"

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó Sakura, "¡No puede ser él!"

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Syaoran. Sakura movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

"¡Es Sean!"

Sean lanzó una lluvia de rayos hacia ellos, pero Blue puso una barrera protectora energética que hizo rebotar los rayos. Blue corrió a su encuentro. Syaoran se acercó al boquete. Sakura hizo lo mismo. Queroberos corrió al lugar. Estaba lloviendo nuevamente. 

"Es lluvia mágica", dijo Queroberos, "Realmente no existe... "

Blue atacó a Sean, pero este lo evitó con precisión. Sacando una espada de la nada, Blue se dispuso a atacar nuevamente. Sean creó una espada con energía azul y con ella se defendió, partiendo la espada de Blue en dos e hiriendo al demonio en el abdomen. 

"¡Sean!" gritó Sakura, "¡Detente!"

Pero Sean se dio la media vuelta y atravesó a Blue con la espada. Sakura lanzó un grito. Blue miró furioso a Sean. "Muchachito", dijo con hilos de sangre saliendo de su boca, "Creo que acabas de cometer un error..."

Blue tomó la espada con sus manos y Sean lanzó un grito desgarrador al sentir toda esa energía correr por su cuerpo. Blue cayó muerto ya mientras que Sean cayó adolorido, de rodillas, gimiendo. 

"No te acerques", dijo Syaoran a Sakura, quien ya iba en camino a ver lo que pasaba.

"Pero Blue... Sean..."

"El mocoso tiene razón", dijo Queroberos viendo hacia arriba, "¡Miren!"

Ambos se volvieron. Arriba, la figura de un ser alado se formaba. "¿Yue?" preguntó Syaoran.

"No, no es Yue", dijo Queroberos, "Siento una energía extraña emanando de esa criatura..."

"Vaya", se escuchó una voz, la voz del ser alado, "Veo que subestimé a los guardianes de la CardMaster... Pero ahora ya nadie está para defenderte.. Ahora tu vida será mía y con ella las cartas más fuertes..."

"¡Eso lo veremos!" exclamó Syaoran.

"Famosas últimas palabras... Creo que tu hermano y tu padre dijeron lo mismo, Cardmaster, antes de que su aliento formara parte de mi energía"

Aquella figura se hizo visible por fin. Los tres se quedaron anonadados. Era Yukito, sólo que vestido en largas túnicas negras con adornos eclesiásticos en forma de cruz. En su mano derecha sostenía una esfera de luz violeta. 

"¡Yukito!" exclamó Sakura, "¿Qué pasa aquí?"

Yukito sonrió maquiavélicamente. "Tengo un presente para ti, Sakura-chan", dijo.

En eso, Sakura sintió que algo entraba en su mente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, gritando de dolor. Syaoran y Queroberos se apresuraron a su ayuda. En su mente, Sakura vio la muerte de su padre y de su hermano. Era algo doloroso para ella.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó Queroberos, "¡Déjala en paz!"

"Vaya... Queroberos, el guardián del sol... Ya tengo al guardián de la luna en mi poder... ahora tú vendrás a mi..."

"¡Nunca!"

"Eso está por verse... ¡¿Qué esperas?!" dijo dirigiéndose a Sean, "¡Destrúyela ahora!" 

Sean se volvió a verlos, adolorido. Se levantó como pudo, tambaleante, y a paso lento avanzó hacia ellos. Syaoran tenía ya su espada lista. Sakura era auxiliada por Queroberos. Ya no gritaba, sólo lloraba. 

"Pensar que pronto las cartas serán cambiadas... Clow Reed por fin pagará su error.... En cuanto a tí", dijo viendo a Queroberos, "creo que Yue se encargará de ti..."

Yue apareció al lado de Yukito. Sus ojos eran completamente negros al igual que su ropa. "Trae a Queroberos, Yue..."

"Sí, Amo" dijo Yue con voz apagada y carente de alma. Se lanzó a velocidad impresionante contra ellos, dirigiéndose directamente a Queroberos, quien dando un leve empujoncito a Sakura, voló lejos de ahí. Syaoran ya se enfrentaba a Sean en un duelo de espadas. Sakura estaba en el piso, viendo todo pasar.

"No..." dijo Sakura, "No puede ser... mi hermano... mi papá.."

"Muertos, muertos, muertos, ¿no es eso divino?" dijo Yukito tocando tierra cercana a ella, "Velo desde el punto de vista positivo, Cardmaster:  ambos murieron por mandato divino. No es a mí a quien debes culpar, sino a Clow Reed por haber violado las leyes divinas al crear magia tan poderosa fuera de los limites. Clow Reed rompió las normas y ahora son los tuyos quienes pagan con sangre semejante violación a las reglas..."

"AAAAHHHH!" gritó Queorberos, cayendo pesadamente al piso, un ala completamente destrozada. 

"¡KERO!' gritó Sakura. Quizo levantarse, pero el piso le dio vueltas. Supo que otra carta había sido cambiada. Cayó débil al piso. Yukito rió.

"Ríndete ahora, Cardmaster, y puede que tu vida sea perdonada..."

"Yukito... ¿por qué..? ¿Por qué haces esto?" dijo Sakura débil.

Yukito no contestó. Volvió a elevarse y a hacer que la bola de energía brillara con mayor intensidad. Queroberos comenzó a brillar violeta y Sakura sintió eso como un ardor en su vientre; no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor. Syaoran se volvió a ella. "¡SAKURA!" gritó, pero Sean aprovechó para desarmarlo y tomarlo del cuello, elevándolo arriba de su cabeza, apretando con fuerza, con ambas manos, el cuello del joven Syaoran. Sakura, al ver aquello, sacó la llave y liberó su báculo. Sacó una de las cartas. "¡¡WATERY!!"

_"Se trata de la CardMaster... Rati..."_

_"¿Qué?" dijo Rati sintiendo que la sangre se le helaba. Touya supo que algo estaba mal. La cara de Rati perdió todo color y, como en trance, colgó el teléfono y se levantó._

_"¿Algo malo?"_

_"Muchacho, en este caso "Malo" es un término aplicado muy a la ligera", dijo Rati al salir de la habitación, dejando a Touya con el "?" en la cara._

El ataque pegó en Sean y lo aventó lejos, haciendo que soltara a Syaoran. Luego, Watery se regresó a Yukito y lo hizo desconcentrarse, dejando a Queroberos en paz, pero Sakura se tambaleó, dejando ver que la energía que había empleado había sido demasiada. La carta volvió a su estado original.

"¡Yue!" exclamó Yukito sumamente furioso, "¡Acaba con ella!"

Yue se volvió a ver a Sakura y se dirigió a ella con paso firme.

"Puedes salvarle", escuchó una voz en su corazón. Era una voz femenina. De pronto, Sakura miró que en lugar de Yue estaba la misma chica morena de cabellos azules que había visto anteriormente. Ella le sonreía, "Puedes salvarles de la oscuridad, Sakura..."

"La Oscuridad", pensó la chica. De pronto, Yue ya estaba a unos pocos pasos de ella. Sakura lo miraba con cierto grado de compasión, e inclusive le sonrió al sacar aquella carta. "No te preocupes", le dijo al guardián de la luna, "Todo estará bien...Por favor... salven a las cartas.. Syaoran... Kero... cuídense...", y soltando la carta, "¡¡LIGHT!!"

La carta de la luz cubrió todo. Sakura escuchó gritos, pero poco a poco se fueron desvaneciendo hasta que quedó todo en silencio. De pronto, se vio en medio de una gran nada. Frente a ella, una ángel de largos cabellos negros apareció, hermosa, como Sakura siempre la había visto en las fotografías. Sakura corrió a ella y la abrazó, feliz. La ángel hizo lo mismo.

"Sakura", dijo Nadeshiko con una gran sonrisa, "Mi Sakura..."

Mientras tanto, en la mano de Syaoran, un símbolo en forma de hexágono brillaba con gran intensidad...

****************************************************************************

**Notas -- **

*** -- Hola Rati, es Zac (francés)**

**** -- Mierda (alemán)******

***** --  Recordemos que en el episodio final, cuando Syaoran se despide, el amor que Sakura sentía por él crea la carta Sakura del Amor.__**

*******************************************************************************************

Hola! Espero que estén disfrutando de esto. Como ven? La proxima semana me voy de la ciudad. Así que espero tener por lo menos otros 2 episodios listos para antes de irme... Escribanme sus sugerencias y comentarios!!! Review!!!! Haganme sentir que esto les interesa!!! 

Los quiero, mis amados lectores!!

Rainy

Copyright 2002

Pandathieve Enterprises in association with Yaguar Media

The_Office@spellbox.com

al36662@alumnos.uacj.mx


	13. Cartas sobre la Mesa

The Sakura Files Episodio 13 "Cartas sobre la Mesa"  
  
Por Rainy  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, el título original era "Omoide ga Ippai", pero luego comencé a escuchar a Matchbox 20 y valiendo madres la amistad... En fin. No tengo idea de lo que mi cerebro planea hacer con esta historia (y en el fondo, vemos al cerebro de Rainy moviendo maliciosamente sus manos diciendo "ñyaca ñyaca, todo cae dentro de mis planes, querida... ¡TODO! Ñyaaaa-ha-ha!!!)  
  
NOTA -- SCC es propiedad de CLAMP y sus compañías adjuntas, y son utilizados sin permiso de las mismas. Personajes extra (Medianoche) pertenecen a Yaguar Media & Pandathief Enterprises y son utilizados con todo el permiso de las mismas.  
  
ADVERTENCIA -- Lenguaje altisonante. Recuerden, mis niños, Rati es un demonio.  
  
Yaguar Media The_Office@spellbox.com  
  
Pandathief Enterprises al36662@alumnos.uacj.mx  
  
"Bueno es que... Ya no tenemos una, Rati... La Cardmaster está muerta"  
  
Rati se había encerrado en su habitación, en posición de flor de loto trataba sin éxito de concentrarse y meditar para poder hacer las cosas bien. Ahora que Sakura no estaba, debían tener cuidado en todo lo que hicieran. Las huestes de Micael tenían la ventaja...  
  
... sin mencionar que tenían la mayor parte de las cartas Clow en su poder...  
  
¡Qué jaqueca! Rati no había estado tan presionado desde cuando era Arkángel Supremo de Ravana en los tiempos de la Reina Universo, en Khoriean (*) Ahora debía pensar en los detalles a lo extremo y lo primero que haría sería encontrar la manera de contrarrestar el hechizo impuesto a las cartas; evitar que las más fuertes se volvieran Dark Cards, como ya las habían bautizado.  
  
Claro que con Blue fuera del cuadro esto iba a ser un poquitín difícil...  
  
¡Y lo del Hexágono!  
  
¡Mierda!  
  
Rati se levantó y se dirigió hacia el minibar que tenía en su habitación, Sacó una pequeña botella de Jack Daniels y al momento la hizo grande, bebiendo de ella sin la ayuda de un vaso o copa, o algo que se le pareciera. Se recargó en el umbral de su ventana, viendo al cielo a la vez que bebía y pensaba. El Hexágono Khorieano, la fuente más poderosa de energía del universo entero. Se decía que era ahí donde la energía universal pasaba para ser purificada y volver a formar parte de la vida universal. Y nadie - ningún demonio - había podido acercarse lo suficiente para probar esa energía. Primero, porque estaba situado en el centro de Ciudad Lunar, en Khoriean, un lugar atestado de ángeles cuyos poderes eran diez veces mayores que los de cualquier ángel terrestre. Ellos eran la primer linea de defensa. Segundo, estaba el castillo central de la ciudad, en donde estaba el Hexágono. El lugar era simplemente una fortaleza viviente. Tercero, la (o el) poosedora de la llave, es decir, la persona que podía activar el poder hexagonal, ordenada por el Omega mismo, creada para ese propósito. Era el ser enviado de la luz para proteger la vida, el caos eterno, del universo. Rati no había conocido a nadie antes ni después de Universo Azul de Khoriean, ex-soberana del planeta... ex porque la susodicha muchacha ya estaba muerta... Y el Hexágono no había podido ser activado desde la muerte de la soberana... O al menos eso pensó hasta ahora...  
  
Porque ahora resultaba que el hexagonito había elegido a otro portador. ¡Un mortal para acabarla de amolar! Y no sólo a cualquier mortal, ¡NO! ¡A un descendiente de Clow! ¿Qué carajos estaba pensando ese pinche hexagonito? Ahora el muchacho no sólo no podía utilizar su magia, sino que no podía utilizarla sin llamar al poder del hexágono, lo cual se traducía a que el cuerpo del mortal no iba a resistir la sobrecarga de energía, iba a volar en miles de pedacitos y el poder hexagonal (que seguiría activado) escaparía de control...  
  
... Todo esto traducido quería decir que estaba frito.  
  
... bien frito....  
  
... fritísimo...  
  
... FUBAR... sí, eso era la palabra correcta... FUBAR (**)  
  
Dio otro gran trago a su botella. El problema si que era grave. De acuerdo a lo que Zac le había dicho, la chica de las cartas estaba fuera de comisión. Muerta. Sí, y bien muerta. Las cartas ahora eran propiedad de Micael... o por lo menos la gran mayoría, pues in una energía que las cuidase, las cartas eran presa fácil para cualquiera que quisiera obtenerlas y los dioses sabían que Micael hubiera dado su pata derecha para obtener esas cartas.  
  
Pata, sí, pata. El Micael lo que era, era un perro desgraciado que no merecía el título de "mensajero de dios"... sin ofender a los perros... ni a la desgracia...  
  
Tal vez decía esto porque ya llevaba media botella vacía... y porque era un demonio. Se recostó en la cama para meditar un poco más. Todo estaba oscuro. Si Sakura estaba fuera del cuadro, entonces tendrían que encontrar la manera de que el jovencito ese (Syaoran) cambiara las cartas, pero la única maner de hacer eso era utilizando una magia poderosa y, de nuevo, tenían el problema del hexagonito.  
  
Bueno, y si... ¿Y si hubiera manera de consultar esto con Clow mismo? Estaba seguro de que Clow tendría una respuesta al dilema. El problema era de que Clow llevaba miles de siglos muerto y la supuesta re-encarnación del mago no había podido ser localizado, como si la tierra misma se lo hubiera tragado... Casi estaba seguro de que Micael lo tenía en su poder. Tal vez si Clow estuviera vivito y coleando (el original) les daría una especie de conjuto que les permitiera utilizar magia del muchacho y anular la del hexagonito rejijo de su pinche madre...  
  
La mente se le iluminó. ¡Touya! ¡Eso! Mandaría a Touya por un tunel a preguntarle esto a Clow.. El único problema sería que tendría que regresarle su memoria y eso era algo sumamente peligroso, pues Touya era alguien mucho más importante de lo que parecía.  
  
Touya era hijo de un dios.  
  
Y no de cualquier puto hijo de vecina, ¡no! Era hijo de Kat-Wa mismo, el Dios del Tiempo, poder absoluto y toda la chingada cosa. No que Rati le pidiera algo a esto, digo, si de hijos de dioses se trataba Rati era hijo del hijo de la chingada más cabrón que el Tizcat (***) jamás hubiera conocido, Aramis. Lo malo era que una vez que recuperara su identidad, era seguro de que el muchachito lo mandara mucho a la jodida y corriera a brazos de papi para que papi le pateara toditito el culo por todo el planeta y eso era algo que Rati no quería para su hermoso culo todavía. Aramis estaba muerto y no lo podría ayudar...  
  
Pero, por el otro lado, el nene hijo de Kat-Wa no podía negarse. El ayudar al prójimo era una máxima entre los ángeles khorieanos, y se trataba del elegido del hexagonito. Como ángel khorieano, el chiquillo tena el deber y la obligación de protegerlo a toda costa, especialmente ahora, cuando el planeta (Khoriean) estaba prácticamente al borde de la hecatombe... o por lo menos ese chisme le dijo Ocati la última vez que habló con ella. ¡Bueno! Eso de hablar es un decir, pues la mera verdad es que estuvieron ocupados en otra cosa más sabrosa. ¡Perfecto! Era un plan.  
  
¡Claro!  
  
Piece of cake!(****)  
  
Rati se levantó y se dirigió al espejo que tenía en su habitación. Se sonrió al ver a su imagen. Ahora empezaba lo bueno...  
  
Touya tocó la puerta. Rati se sonrió al comprobar que el mensaje telepático había sido recibido. Abrió la puerta con su mente. Touya entró.  
  
"¿Me llamabas?"  
  
Rati avanzó a él. Extendió su mano derecha horizontal al rostro del joven y sopló, lanzando unos polvos plateados a la cara de Touya, quien dio un paso hacia atrás, estornudando y con los ojos cerrados. Luego, lentamente levantó la mirada. Veía a Rati con extrañez y con cierto aire de coraje. Rati lo miraba complacido.  
  
"¿Rati?" dijo el joven.  
  
"Hola. Es bueno verte de nuevo, Cronos..."  
  
CONTINUARA EN EL EPISODIO 14 ******************************************************************** Hiyas! Como ven? Esto apenas empieza!!! Esto ya debería llamarse The Sakura Saga, en vez de The Sakura Files. Por favor, diganme lo que piensan. Me encanta leer sus Reviews, que hasta ahora han sido buenos. Los quiero!!!  
  
Rainy ************************************************************** Notas * -- Bueno, no creo que quisieran leer esto, pero aquí va. Rati Innana es un demonio hijo de Aramis Innana, un Dios demoniaco (Dios del Sufrimiento) atlianiano (Atlián -- planeta en otra dimensión). Cuando Rati decide declarar su "independencia" se enrola en las filas de Ravana (Dios de la Juventud y el Vicio) para darle en la torre a su archienemigo, Danka (que en esos tiempos era el Arkángel Supremo de Ravana [Sí, ARKANGEL, con K.... es lo que los diferencía de los Arcángeles divinos]) Al volverse un Arkángel Supremo, Rati debe encontrar la manera de darle en la torre a Danka para poder ser el mero mero, pero Danká, quien tiene mas de 300 años de colmillo laaaargo y retorcido, no se dejó tan fácil y... literalmente le rompió toditito el hocico, por lo que Rati renunció a las huestes Ravanienses como ARkángel, pero Ravana entonces le pide que siga con él como su Demonio Supremo. Rati acepta y Ravana lo envía a la tierra. Desde entonces Rati vive en la tierra, feliz y contento de ser el único que le puede partir su mandarina en gajos a Dankacito... Cuando Rati decide volverse demonio de Ravana, todo el mundo había cambiado su lugar de residencia a Khoriean (porque Atlián estalló luego de una serie de eventos que me tardaría mucho en explicar en este espacio), en donde la entonces Princesa Universo les dio la bienvenida a su planeta (yes, no un movimiento muy inteligente de su parte, pero en fin). En fin. Eso es, en corto, lo que pasó. ** -- Del film "Saving Private Ryan", FUBAR = Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition (Jodido más alla del reconocimiento) ***--- Tizcat, casa de los dioses. **** --- Piece of cake. Es un decir sajon para dar a entender que la cosa es sumamente fácil (literalmente se traduce como "pedazo de pastel" o "pedazo de torta") ***************************************************************************  
  
Copyright 2002 Yaguar Media & Pandathieve Enterprises http://ice.prohosting.com/moonrain http://www.geocitites.com/Yaguarm The_Office@spellbox.com 


	14. Tu Verdad

The Sakura Files Episodio 14 Tu verdad  
  
por Rainy  
  
Pude verlo... como en cámara lenta...  
  
La luz lo cubrió todo - la luz que venía de su estrella, de su alma. Pude sentir el candor a mi alrededor - un candor que invadió mi ser e hizo que mi corazón latiese a paso rápido por un momento, pero luego poco a poco quedase adormecido, como en una brisa, como una pluma que cae al vacío.  
  
Y entonces supe lo que había pasado...  
  
Había llegado hasta ahí dominado por una fuerza desconocida (al menos para mí): en mi cabeza tenía fija la idea de matar a Syaoran Li, a como diera lugar. Y no podía controlar mi cuerpo - no era mi voluntad matarlo, yo no soy un cazador ni un mercenario, soy un analista.  
  
Mi nombre es Sean Matthers y he estado viviendo una mentira...  
  
Todo lo recordé en ese instante: tiempos en los que conviví con Miztli y Maz, mis hermanos, en nuestra casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Maz era el verdadero genio de la familia. Miztli se preocupaba por todo, aunque era muy divertido hablar con él,pues contaba las historias más fantásticas. Maz tenía el cabello de fuego, aunque Miztli me contó que no siempre había sido así; al parecer, ambos eran gemelos, con el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos, la misma piel. Pero desde que Maz fue poseido por el espíritu guerrero del ser conocido como Phoenix, su cabello era rojo, como los atardeceres en invierno, como el fuego; su piel era pálida y sus ojos parecían dos gemas cobrizas con ligeras chispas que saltaban cada vez que se molestaba. Rara vez se molestaba conmigo; Maz era del tipo de hermano que te defiende contra todo y contra todos; Maz nunca me levantó la voz y siempre trataba de que yo resolviera los problemas usando el cerebro y el corazón en lugar de la violencia. Maz sonreía cada vez que miraba el fuego, le gustaba hacer figurillas con las llamas y a mí me encantaba verlo hacerlo. Y Miztli era el encargado de que todo funcionara bien en la casa. Miztli era muy práctico, era muy vivaz y alegre. Gustaba de los animales; recuerdo que una vez le pedí que si podíamos tener un perrito y al día siguiente se hizo acompañar de 4 canes de la calle, los cuales siempre le estuvieron agradecidos. Miztli peleaba con frecuencia con Maz, pero eran peleas simples, inclusive divertidas, en donde se trataba de llevar la contraria del otro: si Maz era responsable, Miz hacía travesuras. Y entre los dos procuraron siempre protegerme, enseñarme, tratar de hacerme un ser de paz y de amor, alimentando la bondad que tal vez existía en mi alma. Recuerdo perfectamente la noche en que todo acabó. Los demonios sabían perfectamente a lo que iban. Miztli y Maz ofrecieron poca resistencia ante las armas nuevas que portaban. Nos llevaron a un lugar horrible, en donde Miztli y Maz fueron separados de mi. Yo fui a dar a una celda oscura, en donde no se veía ni a un centímetro frente a mi nariz, pero siempre, Maz mantuvo comunicación conmigo, por medio de pensamientos; pensamientos llenos de palabras cándidas y dulces, pensamientos que me alejaban de la realidad que me rodeaba, hasta que llegó el día en que no recibí esos pensamientos. Lo supe. Se había ido.  
  
Tenía yo 6 años cuando conocí a Keisha y aprendía tenerle miedo. 7 cuando supe para qué servía el cuarto húmedo, con las cadenas colgando del techo y el agua corriendo por todo tu cuerpo. 9 cuando me enteré de que pasear bajo la lluvia no puede ser bueno. 10 cuando sentí el dolor que se siente cuando te desgarran las plumas y 12 cuando ya no las sentí más. No recuerdo cuándo fue que ya simplemente dejó de importarme; me sentía como un objeto, una parte de algo que no era yo. Creo que fue frustante para mis captores el tener un juguete que no demostraba ya el sentimiento de ser atormentado, pero así fue. Poco a poco me fui liberando de todo sentimiento de esperazna, pues era ese sentimiento el que me dolía mas a la hora de los castigos; el tener la esperanza de salir vivo, de ver a mis hermanos otra vez, de volver a casa, de saber que todo es un sueño. Esa esperanza me invadía y poco a poco la dejé de sentir, para poder seguir con la existencia, sintiéndome muerto por dentro a cada día que pasaba sin sol, sin luna, sin estrellas, sin tiempo.  
  
Y justo cuando pienso que la oscuridad me invade, siento el candor de su luz. Abro los ojos y la puedo ver perfectamente, vestida de blanco con unas magníficas alas que le quedan a la perfección. Ella me mira sonriente y compasiva. Me pide que ayude a Syaoran a encontrar las cartas Clow, que proteja a sus guardianes. Me pide que no me olvide de quién soy. Me pide que olvide mi dolor y siga con fuerza hacia adelante. Yo le sonrío y trato de convencerme de sus palabras, aunque en el fondo reconozca que esto me será imposible - ¿cómo poder sacar de tu alma algo que has llevado dentro por tanto tiempo? No es fácil, no tanto como ella lo hace ver. Pero sus ojos me dan fuerza, su esperanza trata de revivir a la mía. Me dejo llevar por esa luz y la siento propia - me dejo llevar con ese aroma y lo siento propio. Me dejo llevar por el resto de mis memorias y las siento como un mar que me inunda.  
  
Pero por ella lo haré. Por ella me levanto y vuelvo a sonreír. Por ella he de recuperar esas cartas y por ella he de seguir adelante. Por ella he de seguir siendo Sean Matthers, aunque dentro de mí sepa que mi nombre verdadero es Kube.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Copyright 2002 Yaguar Media & Pandathieve Enterprises http://ice.prohosting.com/moonrain http://www.geocitites.com/Yaguarm The_Office@spellbox.com 


	15. Oyasumi, SakuraSamma

The Sakura Files Episodio 15 Oyasumi, Sakura-Samma  
  
por Rainy  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -- ¡YEY! Por fin he regresado con dos, si DOS nuevos episodios de The Sakura Files. Pido perdón a todos aquellos que se quedaron picados con los episodios anteriores. Y es que cuando uno tiene bloqueo, tiene bloqueo. Pero Mei sabe que todo sigue en marcha. ¿Que quién es Mei? Mei es una gran amiga a quien mando saludos desde aquí. (PD Mi perro esta loco) Pero en fin. ¡Oh sí! Aprovecho este pedacito de espacio para avisaros que si les gustan los personajes extra de esta serie (Sean, Rati, Chronos, etc etc) les recomiendo leer "Medianoche: Sintiendo desde el Alma", que vendría siendo (en el orden cronológico del mundo) lo que pasa con Sean DESPUES de esta aventura (Y Mei saca las motas para ponerse a porrear). Lo que si les advierto es que la serie tiene muchos arruina-sorpresas (ahora que mi cerebro funciona, prometo mas episodios)  
  
DISCLAIMER -- Oigan, los personajes de Cardcaptor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP y los personajes "extras" pertenecen a Rainy (Pandathieve & Yaguar Media).  
  
PD-- ¡Por favor! Review!!! Nada les cuesta (Rainy se pone de rodillas y les implora, "¡Por favorcito!")  
  
ADVERTENCIA -- Este fic puede contener cosas no aptas para menores de edad o personas con mente cerrada. Quedais advertidos.  
  
En fin. Disfruten.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************** "And I bless the day I met you and I thank God that he let you stay beside me for a moment that lives on And the good news is I'm better for the time we spent together And the bad news is... you're gone..."  
  
- "You're Gone", Diamond Rio  
  
La luz había terminado. Keroberos sacudió su cabeza y se puso de pie quejumbrosamente, renegando de haber comido demasiados dulces la noche anterior. De pronto...  
  
"¿En dónde estamos?"  
  
Esas fueron las palabras de Keroberos cuando se vio a sí mismo junto con Sakura, Yue y Syaoran en aquel limbo sin arriba ni abajo, sin estrellas, sin nada. El león miraba intrigado a todos lados, pero luego su atención se volvió hacia Syaoran - el joven sostenía el cuerpo de la cardmaster entre sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en este, apretando su puño con la ropa que Sakura usaba. Keroberos se acercó a paso lento. "¿Mocoso?" preguntó.  
  
"Ella... ella está... ella está muerta," escuchó que Syaoran decía entre sollozos, "¡Muerta!" exclamó levantando la mirada. Sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar en contra de la voluntad del joven Syaoran, "¡Está muerta!"  
  
"Sakura..." dijo Keroberos, sin saber realmente qué decir, mirando fijamente el cuerpo de Sakura. Se volvió repentinamente a ver a Yue, el guardián de los sentimientos frios. Ahora, el ángel miraba todo aquello como si fuera irreal; en su mente, imágenes que creyó borradas, de otros tiempos, cuando Clow también murió entre sus brazos.  
  
"Necesitamos guardar la calma," dijo Keroberos, reconociendo que era el único capaz de poder guiar a todos en este momento, no queriendo demostrar su propio dolor pues necesitaban a alguien con fuerza, "Necesitamos salir de aquí... donde quiera que aquí sea..."  
  
"Pero Sakura," dijo Syaoran, "Ella no volverá. Ella... ella se fue.."  
  
"Lo sé, ¿crees que no me duele saber eso?" dijo Keroberos perdiendo la paciencia, sus propios ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas, "Ella era mi mejor amiga, me duele que ella este muerta. Pero el dolor que siento ahora no va a hacer nada para ayudarnos a salir de aquí, que es lo primero que debemos de hacer. Lloraré por Sakura después, cuando las cartas y el mundo se encuentren a salvo..."  
  
"¡Las cartas!" rugió Syaoran con rencor y fuego en la mirada, "¡Esas malditas cartas fueron las que me arrebataron a Sakura!"  
  
"Y le arrebatarán muchas cosas más al mundo si no hacemos algo para detener esto," dijo una voz. Todos se volvieron a ver de quién se trataba. Una pequeña luz comenzó a formarse en el vacío, generando luego el cuerpo celeste de un joven.  
  
"¡Tú!" rugió Syaoran poniéndose de pie y sacando su espada. Luego, lanzándose contra el joven, gritó con ira, "¡¡Tu me quitaste la vida!!"  
  
Pero su mano comenzó a arder y Syaoran cayó adolorido. Keroberos corrió a su auxilio. Yue permanecía estático, viendo el cadáver de Sakura. "¿Te encuentras bien mocoso?" preguntó Keroberos. Syaoran hizo como que no le escuchaba: sus ojos se levantaron para clavarse en Sean, quien ahora lo miraba con cara sin expresión, a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraban.  
  
"¿Qué quieres ahora?" dijo el joven chino.  
  
"Ella no está muerta... no realmente."  
  
Ambos, Keroberos y Syaoran lo miraron con duda. Sean dirigió su mirada hacia donde Yue y Sakura estaban, "Esta en una especie de sueño, todavía podremos salvarle... Pero necesitamos que las cartas regresen a ella... La única oportunidad que tenemos es recuperar las cartas y transformarlas."  
  
"No podremos transformarlas a cartas Sakura nuevamente," dijo Keroberos señalando lo obvio.  
  
"No a cartas Sakura. Necesitamos cambiarlas a cartas Syaoran. Sólo un descendiente de Clow podrá realizar el conjuro y lo máscercano que tenemos es el muchacho."  
  
"¡Espera! ¿Y tú cómo sabes esto?"  
  
"Lo sé... lo sé porque Sakura misma me lo dijo..."  
  
Ambos, Keroberos y Syaoran sostuvieron el aliento. Sean se volvió a verlos. "Mi nombre es Kube Rock de Khoriean, soy heredero de la dinastía de Khorean. Soy un ángel y tú, Syaoran Li, tienes mi poder corriendo por tu cuerpo. Tú y yo somos uno - unidos por ese poder".  
  
"¿De qué poder estás hablando?" preguntó Keroberos.  
  
"De un poder más milenario que las cartas de Clow, eso te lo aseguro, Keroberos" dijo Kube dirigiendo su mirada hacia el león alado, "Y mucho más poderoso..." y digiriéndose hacia Syaoran, prosiguió, "Seré tu guardián y te ayudaré a recuperar las cartas para poder ayudar a Sakura, pero una vez que las cartas sean recuperadas, mi poder regresará a mi y debo pedirte un favor..."  
  
"¿Qué favor?"  
  
"Cuando el momento llegue, sabrás qué hacer," dijo Kube son solemnidad. Syaoran movió afirmativamente la cabeza, como adivinando lo que ese favor sería. Se puso de pie lentamente y tendió su mano hacia Kube.  
  
"Tenemos un trato entonces," dijo. Kube estrechó la mano de Syaoran. De pronto, el grito que Yue lanzó los hizo reaccionar hacia esa dirección.  
  
"¡¡NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡CLOW!!"  
  
"¡YUE!" gritó Keroberos corriendo hacia él.  
  
El ángel estaba arrodillado y sosteniendo el cuerpo de Sakura, estrujándolo con fuerza mientras un riachuelo de lágrimas salía de sus ojos y recorría sus mejillas, "¡Despierta!" gritaba con sentimiento, su voz entrecortada por las lágrimas. Poco a poco dejó de estrujar a Sakura, haciendo su voz más y más débil, "¡Despierta ahora, Clow! ¡Despierta ahora, por favor! Ai...! AiShiteru!!! AISHITERU, CLOW-SAMMA!!! ... Aishiteru..."  
  
"Yue..." dijo Keroberos tocando el hombro del ángel con una pata, "Ella no es Clow..."  
  
Yue dejó de moverla y simplemente se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza y llorar. Kube se acercó a ellos. "Es tiempo de partir," dijo, "Dejaremos a Sakura en este lugar, estará segura aquí."  
  
"¡No podemos dejarla!" exclamó Syaoran.  
  
"No tenemos opción. Nuestros enemigos tratarán de usarla para lastimarnos si no lo hacemos. Créeme, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho la idea," dijo Kube con severidad.  
  
Un signo en su frente - el mismo que Syaoran tenía en su mano. Comenzó a brillar intensamente y comenzaron a desaparecer, dejando a Sakura en ese lugar. Yue no se separó de Sakura, y se mantuvo ahí hasta que comenzó a desaparecer.  
  
"Oyasumi.... Sakura-Samma..." dijo entre sus lágrimas.  
  
*************************************************************************** GLOSARIO "AISHITERU" -- Te amo "OYASUMI" -- Buenas noches "SAMMA" -- Señala respeto hacia la persona.  
  
Copyright 2002 Yaguar Media & Pandathieve Enterprises http://ice.prohosting.com/moonrain http://www.geocitites.com/Yaguarm al36662@alumnos.uacj.mx 


	16. Kaho

The Sakura Files Episodio 16 Kaho  
  
por Rainy  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -- Kiyyyaaa!!! Bienvenidos a este episodio de The Sakura Files. Ya tengo otra ferviente admiradora !!! Misao Katsuragi, chica que también cree que Sean esta adorable (voltea a ver a Mei, "tranquila, tranquila, se que lo viste primero...") Bueno, estoy algo inspirada, escuchando música de Goran Bregovic... En fin, espero que disfruten de este episodio.  
  
NOTA EXTRA -- Imaginen, por favor, el sonido de un tango triste tocado solamente por violines.  
  
ADVERTENCIA -- Este fic puede contener palabras o situaciones no aptas para menores de edad.  
  
NOTA 3 -- Cardcaptor Sakura y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Medianoche y sus personajes me pertenecen a mi (Yaguar Media/Pandathief Media)  
  
**************************************************************************** *** Y de nuevo estaban en Tomoeda.  
  
Pero la ciudad era distinta, gris, sin color alguno, sin sonido, sin vida. La gente caminaba como zombies por la calle, haciendo su svidas cotidianas, sin ese "algo" que los hace personas vivientes. Vieron a su alrededor con aire de asombro y enojo a la vez.  
  
"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Syaoran.  
  
"Estamos en Tomoeda," dijo Sean serenamente, caminando a paso lento hacia el norte, "No tenemos mucho tiempo ahora. La secuencia ha comenzado..."  
  
"¿De qué secuencia hablas?" preguntó Syaoran dándole alcanze y deteniéndolo de un brazo.  
  
"Son las cartas, ¿no es cierto?" dijo Keroberos. Sean se volvió a verle, al igual que Syaoran, "Las cartas hicieron esto..."  
  
"La energía de las cartas es distinta. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que el embrujo que poseían comenzara a surtir efecto. Ninguno de los nuestros pensó en eso. Es una trampa," dijo Sean volviéndose a Syaoran, "una trampa impuesta por Clow mismo para proteger a las personas que tuvieron algo que ver con las cartas, en este caso, la región de Tomoeda. Nadie recordará el amor si no hacemos algo inmediatamente..."  
  
"Es como antes, como cuando Sakura peleó conmigo," dijo Yue pensativo, "Las cartas harían que todos se olvidaran de ese sentimiento especial hacia esa persona especial... Pero en este caso... en este caso se ha hecho a grandes escalas. Toda una ciudad..."  
  
"Si no convertimos las cartas pronto no habrá manera de revertir esto y Sakura no volverá a despertar," dijo Sean, "Lo que no me explico es... por qué no hay sonido y por qué no hay color..."  
  
"El tiempo no transcurre de la misma manera, mis amigos," dijo una voz por detrás. Todos se volvieron en ataque y vieron acercarse a Cronos, acompañado de Rati.  
  
"¿Y tú quién eres?" preguntó Keroberos.  
  
"Mi nombre es Cronos. Soy hijo de Kat-Wa, Dios del Tiempo. El es Rati. El hechizo que tiene la ciudad está siendo detenido por el mío. El tiempo no transucrre tan rápido como debería y eso lo hago para darnos más... valga la redundancia, tiempo. Nosotros actuamos a velocidad normal, nuestro tiempo está intacto. Pero esto no puede durar mucho, mi energía es limitada, no soy mi padre. Así que si van a hacer algo, mejor que lo hagan de una buena vez antes de que todo esto se vaya a la mierda."  
  
"Ese léxico," dijo Rati  
  
"Fue lo que tú me dijiste..."  
  
"Sí, bueno conmigo las groserías suenan con clase porque, enfrentémoslo, soy un demonio con categoría y tú... bueno, sólo los dioses saben lo que eres..."  
  
"¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?"  
  
"¡Estoy dispuesto a pelear contigo!"  
  
"Basta de peleas. Debemos movernos rápido." dijo Sean avanzando a paso firme hacia el norte, "Debemos llegar a la antigua casa de Clow Reed - el Templo Tsukimine... y esperar a que ella ya se encuentre ahí..."  
  
"¿Ella?" preguntó Syaoran.  
  
"Mizuki Kaho," dijo volviéndose momentáneamente.  
  
  
  
Copyright 2002 Yaguar Media & Pandathieve Enterprises http://ice.prohosting.com/moonrain http://www.geocitites.com/Yaguarm al36662@alumnos.uacj.mx 


	17. El Templo Tsukimine

The Sakura Files Episodio 17 El Templo Tsukimine  
  
por Rainy  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -- Tengo nuevos admiradores. Debería sentirme orgullosa de mí misma. Pido muchas disculpas por lo tardado de estos episodios... Pero he estado trabajando en muchos proyectos a la vez (Medianoche, Timeless Blood, And So the Moon Sighs, The Sakura Files, El Triángulo de los Dragones, sólo por mencionar algunos) y sí, yo sé que debería enfocarme a solo uno o dos, pero mi mente no me deja hacerlo. En fin. Comienzo este episodio. Es domingo 8 de diciembre, 11:01 pm.  
  
ADVERTENCIA -- Este fic puede contener palabras o situaciones no aptas para menores de edad.  
  
NOTA 3 -- Cardcaptor Sakura y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Medianoche y sus personajes me pertenecen a mi (Yaguar Media/Pandathief Media)  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Por las noches, el templo Tsukimine siempre se había vestido de misterio y cierto aire de magia, misticismo por así decirlo. La luna brillaba en todo su esplendor y parecía agraderle el reflejarse sobre el agua, pintando brechas de plata por todos lados mientras que las pequeñas lucecitas que las luciérnagas desprendían hacían de aq uello un verdadero paisaje para la vista.  
  
Era antiguo el templo. De generación en generación había pasado, desde tiempos inmemoriables. Algunos decían que había sido el hogar de un gran mago, Clow Reed, quien había tenido mucho poder y sabiduría, todo ligado a la luna. Hubo quienes dijeron alguna vez conocer a Reed, un tipo extraño que no gustaba de mostrar sus sentimientos a menudo, especialmente a personas ajenas a su entorno, aún cuando su rostro y mirada reflejaban a un hombre de buen corazón y espíritu travieso. Otros, los más negativos, decían que Reed había hecho un pacto con el demonio mismo, pues nada bueno podía ser el que un hombre como él tuviese a dos guardianes como lo eran el ángel y el león con alas que siempre lo acompañaban, y que eran (lo peor del caso) creaciones del mismo Reed.  
  
Pero no estamos hablando del supuesto pasado de Clow Reed. Estamos hablando del Templo Tsukimine, hogar de la familia Misuki. La única hija, Kaho Misuki, era una profesora de matemáticas que hacía poco había regresado de Londres, por negocios sin atender que requerían de su inmediata atención. La primer sorpresa con la que se enfrentó Kaho Misuki fue con que su mejor amigo (si no es que eran algo más que eso, pues definitivamente sentía algo profundo por esa persona) Eriol Hiragizawa había desaparecido sin dejar rastro unas horas después de haber descendido del avión que lo había llevado a Tokio. Eso en sí fue una alarma roja para Misuki, quien inmediatamente tomó el primer vuelo a Japón, esperando que sus presentimientos y visiones no hubieran sido las correctas y que Eriol (que supuestamente era la re-encarnación del famoso Clow Reed) estubiera jugando otra de sus bromas.  
  
Pero Eriol no estaba. Misuki pasó meses buscando por todos lados sin dar respuesta de ello. Quiso ponerse en contacto con Sakura Kinomoto, actual dueña de las Cartas Clow (ahora llamadas Cartas Sakura) pero no pudo lograrlo, como si algo impidiese que su encuentro se diera. Y entonces lo supo: ellos ya estaban ahí.  
  
Ellos. Era de imaginarse que Misuki estuviese alarmada ante la presencia de ellos, pues Clow - Eriol - le había asegurado que la zona era protegida por los otros. Pero ahora sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Ellos habían logrado penetrar la barrera milenaria y ahora estaban en constante movimiento, haciendo todo lo posible por llegar a la dueña de las cartas Clow.  
  
Primero mataron al padre, para que pareciera un accidente o algo relacionado con la mafia o con pandillerismo bajo. Luego, fue el hermano, en casa del mejor amigo (o amante, o lo que fuera, quien, por cierto, había desaparecido). Luego, la cardmaster se había fugado mientras que su mejor amiga era asediada por reporteros y periodistas tratando de esclarecer el asesinato de los dos miembros de la familia Kinomoto. Misuki logró establecer contacto con la amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, y ambas pudieron dar con el paradero de la cardmaster, gracias a los poderes de Misuki y a las grandes influencias de la familia Daidouji. Supieron que se encontraba en Hong Kong, al lado de Syaoran Li, y que ambos estaban acompañados por los dos guardianes, Yue y Keroberos. Pero también supieron cuando la cardmaster murió.  
  
Nadie tuvo que decirles nada. Ambas lo sientieron llegar en sus corazones - la luz que la cardmaster despidió para liberar al guardián de las alas de ángel llegó hacia ellas también, como si fuera un mensaje de despedida. Pero cuando esto ocurrió, otro cambio ocurrió en la vida de Tomoeda.  
  
Ellos estaban ahí.  
  
Primero, el atentado en casa de la familia Daidouji. Una bomba explotó en un auto, justo en la entrada principal de la casa de la familia. Misuki sabía que esto no era obra de secuestradores, sino de ellos, que trataban de que esto fuera lo más "mortalmente normal" posible. Alarmada por esto, la madre de Tomoyo decidió que ambas se fueran del país, a Francia, en donde los negocios de la madre de Tomoyo tenían fuertes raíces. Estarían a salvo ahí. Misuki comprendió perfectamente la medida. Por ello, cuando ellos llegaron a su puerta, no tuvo otra opción mas que bajar las manos y optar por rendirse. Estaba sola realmente y sus poderes no eran lo sufientemente fuertes para combatirlos. Lo que no esperaba era verlo... a él.  
  
Cuando Kaho los vio llegar estaba segura de que se trataba de ellos. Eran pocos, para el número total que conformaban sus fuerzas - era como un comité de invasión conformado por 20: 4 tiradores, 4 guardias de perímetro, 3 rastreadores, 2 nocturnos, 2 subterráneos y 5 escoltas. Los vio llegar con tristeza en la mirada, pues la presencia de ellos en el Templo significaba que los presentimientos antes tenidos eran ciertos y que la cardmaster realmente estaba muerta.  
  
Se desplegaron inmediatamente, sin resistencia de Kaho. Tres de las escoltas la introdujeron a la casa principal del templo, en donde aguardaron la presencia del líder. Mientras tanto, Kaho se sumergía en sus pensamientos y se imaginaba lo que Sakura debió de haber sentido cuando las cartas comenzaron a cambiar, lo que Eriol debió de haber sentido. Pensó en Eriol y no pudo sino sentir angustia por no saber de su suerte. Pensó en Touya y no pudo sino sentir tristeza por la muerte de un gran amigo. Pensó en Tomoyo y esperó con todas sus fuerzas de que estuviera bien.  
  
Su mirada se lenvantó al sentir la presencia del líder, escoltado por otros 3 escoltas que llegaron con él. Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente.  
  
"¡No!" exclamó, "¡No puede ser!... ¿¡Yukito!?"  
  
Yukito sonrió. Había algo en esa sonrisa que simplemente no podía ser del inocente y gentil Yukito.  
  
"Mi nombre es Gaiev, Agente de Fuerza Especial de la Brigada 2, Nivel V. Y tú debes ser Kaho Misuki," y mientras hablaba un brillo de intenso placer resaltaba de sus ojos al sentir que las palabras que decía herían a la mujer frente a él en lo más profundo de su alma, "¿Sabes? Eriol sabía que tú vendrías a buscarle... Nos rogó que te dejáramos en paz. ¿Sabes? Batallamos un poco para que dejara de moverse luego de que lo ejecutamos en casa de Tsukishiro... Perder tanta sangre no debe ser buena para un mortal, pero como tenía magia... tuvimos que sacarla toda... Pero en fin. Eso es cosa del pasado. Ahora estamos aquí... Ellos vendrán a verte, de eso estamos seguros. ¿Ves esto?" dijo mostrando un libro muy semejante al de Clow Reed, "Las cartas han sido convertidas. Yo soy el Nuevo Dueño... Y tú... tú serás la carnada perfecta..."  
  
"¡Yo nunca serviré a las fuerzas del mal!"  
  
"¿Mal? ¡Mi querida niña! ¡Si somos nosotros los enviados del Señor a poner orden en el caos que creó Clow Reed al crear estas cartas! ¡Nosotros somos los buenos!"  
  
Gaiev tomó a Kaho por el cuello del traje de sacerdotiza y la levantó hasta que quedaron a centímetros uno del otro. Los ojos de Kaho irradíaban ira y coraje, mientras que los de Gaiev se mostraban triunfantes, serenos, "Y ahora, mi querida Kaho... Quisiera presentarte a uno de mis más leales colaboradores..." Gaiev la empujó con fuerza, haciendo que Kaho chocara contra una de las paredes. El ángel se acercó a la mujer y sonriendo, dijo, "Creo que no vas a necesitar esto por un rato" y Kaho sintió un terrible dolor recorrer su cuerpo, tanto que la hizo gritar por breves instantes antes de sentir que ya no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo.  
  
Momentos después, pudo abrir los ojos. Vio su imagen de pie, con un pendiente en forma de media luna colgando delicadamente alrededor de su cuello. Era ella, pero no podía ser ella. Era Kaho Misuki, o mejor dicho, su imagen, al lado del ángel que ahora formaba una esfera entre sus manos y veía imágenes a través de ella, "Nuestros invitados están por llegar. Bueno, les daremos una bienvenida propia, ¿no es cierto, Kaho?"  
  
La imagen creada por Espejo se limitó a mover ligeramente la cabeza y sonreír maliciosamente.  
  
*******************************************  
  
NOTAS FINALES -- Son las 12:00 AM. Espero que no los frustre demasiado este episodio. Lo que sí les digo es que falta poco... ¡muy poco!  
  
:D  
  
Me duele el trasero....  
  
  
  
  
  
Copyright 2002 Yaguar Media & Pandathieve Enterprises http://ice.prohosting.com/moonrain http://www.geocitites.com/Yaguarm al36662@alumnos.uacj.mx 


	18. Pase lo que Pase

The Sakura Files Episodio 18 "Pase lo que pase..."  
  
Por Rainy  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -- ^.^ Estoy contenta!!! Acabo de ver los reviews y no puedo creer que ya van a 19 de ellos!! 19!! Podría saltar y bailar por eso. En fin. Tomaré este espacio para contestar preguntas hechas por ustedes, mis amados lectores, con un poco de ayuda de Sean (osea yo). No se preocupen, voy a compensarlos con un largo episodio, sale? (Más te vale, sinvergüenza) ¡Cállate!  
  
Angelmt -- Bueno, eso de poner de pareja a Sean y a Sakura SI cruzó mi mente por un momento, pero luego me arrepentí pues me gusta la pareja que forma con Syaoran (¡Mentira! ¡Lo que pasa es que le remordió la conciencia porque sabe perfectamente que Sakura nunca me haría caso!) Pero eso no quiere decir que Sean no tenga ciertos (ahem!) sentimientos por la chamaca... [¡Mentira! (*Sean se ruboriza*)] Además, eso de querer suicidarse de Sean es una característica "patonogmónica" (Sean's original trademark) Pero no te preocupes, más adelante en su vida deja de tenerla (porque eventualmente me da flojera hacerlo, así que mejor lo dejo por la paz)  
  
Lauzip -- Primero que nada, me disculpo. Tardé siglos en actualizar y eso se debió a cargas inhumanas de trabajo escolar, bloqueo mental y una depresión de la cual hasta hace poco comencé a salir de (Eso y porque la carga de licor en sus venas era de 0... ji ji ji..) Ah! ja ja! Muy gracioso!. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la descripción de la muerte de Eriol!!! :) De pronto me siento halagada! (¡Por primera vez en tu vida!) En fin. Ahh.. en cuanto a tu pregunta, Kaho habla con Gaiev, quien (si te acuerdas del Episodio 10, "El Nacimiento de las Dark Cards I: El Sueño") tomó posesión de Yukito y obligó a Yue a separarse de su identidad falsa. Gaiev entonces tiene la imagen deYukito, pero eso no quiere decir que sea Yukito, ¿capice?  
  
Reinalt -- Joy joy joy!!! Bajé la historia a mi drive. La leeré esta noche que tengo más tiempo. Gracias por leer esta!! (¡Saluditos de mi parte!)  
  
Dany-Chan -- Gracias por tus comentarios. Intentaré hacer de los capítulos unos más largos y sin tantos comentarios de la autora... (Ni del ángel que la acompaña)  
  
Misao Kurayami -- Me doy cuenta de que escribí tu nombre mal la última vez!!! *^.^* Gomen!!! Gracias por los comentarios. Sean está kawaii??? Vaya! (¿Ya ves? Te digo que debes de abrir mi club oficial de admiradoras...) ¡Bájale a tus tacos, diantre de ángel! (No tengo la culpa de ser bonito) Bonito, sí, a-ah....  
  
Mei Ikari -- AMIGAAAAA!!! Te extraño! (Y te mando muchos besos desde acá) En verdad, Sean, eres un coqueto...  
  
Como pueden ver, Me da mucha alegría saber de todos ustedes (A mí también). Ya saben, si tienen preguntas, no duden en hacerlas. Ya algunos de ustedes saben que las respondo en cuanto puedo y pues, este espacio es clara prueba de ello. Para todas (y todos) ustedes admiradores de Sean, de nuevo les recomiendo leer "Medianoche" pues es ahí donde se cuenta lo que pasa luego en la vida de este personaje (mi vida es una tragedia... tras otra...) Párale ya, melodramático. En serio, ¿saben lo que es tener que vivir con este todo el día? (La envidia te corroe porque no tienes tanta gente que te quiera) ¡Cállate ya! Dices puras incoherencias... En fin. Dejemos esto ya por la paz. Sean, despídete de la gente (¡SMUAK! Good night everybody!) Bueno. Comencemos con el episodio de esta vez, sale??  
  
DISCLAIMER -- Cardcaptor Sakura y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. Medianoche y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rainy.  
  
ADVERTENCIA -- Este fic puede contener situaciones o vocabulario no apto para menores de edad.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************** "Bobby told Lucy the world ain't round, Drops off sharp at the edge of town. Lucy you know, this world must be flat 'cause when people leave town they never come back...  
  
They go 90 miles an hour to the city limit sign Put the pedal to the middle before they change their mind!  
  
They howl at the moon, shoot off a light, it's a small town, saturday night..."  
  
- Al Ketchum, "Small Town, Saturday Night"  
  
"Perfecto," observaba Gaiev desde el interior del templo mediante su esfera visora mientras que Kaho seguía en el mismo lugar, incapaz de moverse ante la falta de ese algo que Gaiev le había quitado, "Pronto, todas las cartas Clow estarán en nuestro poder y todo regresará a manos de quien corresponde - la tierra volverá al cielo... y los humanos volverán al lugar de donde no debieron de haber salido..." Se volvió a ver a Kaho con una gran sonrisa, "Deberías estar orgullosa; estás cooperando a finalizar el Gran Plan Divino..."  
  
Al verla de pie en la entrada del templo, sintieron un aire frío recorrer sus espaldas, pero ninguno de ellos hizo el menor comentario al respecto. Syaoran se quedó sorprendido al ver a la misma Kaho que hacía tanto tiempo había dejado de ver, cuando Sakura logró convertirse en la dueña de las Cartas Clow. La mujer vestía el traje de sacerdotiza, con su mirada serena y su cabello flotando al viento. Detrás, el templo aguardaba en total silencio.  
  
"Kaho Misuki?" preguntó Sean al llegar. Kaho sonrió levemente.  
  
"Tú debes ser Sean, ¿cierto?" dijo. Sean afirmó con la cabeza. Yue y Keroberos se encontraban a los lados de Syaoran. Rati y Cronos habían abandonado al grupo, discutiendo que tenían que hacer ciertos acomodos y que luego se verían en el Templo. Kaho dio una vista a todos ellos, "Es bueno volverlos a ver," dijo refiriéndose a Keroberos, Yue y Syaoran. Los dos primeros movieron ligeramente la cabeza, sin embargo, Syaoran seguía viéndola con la misma o mayor desconfianza que tenía de ella en aquel entonces, cuando sintió su poder mágico antes de recolectar todas las cartas. La mujer avanzó con paso lento hacia ellos.  
  
"Tenemos todo listo," dijo Kaho señalando al Templo, "Debemos convertir las cartas lo antes posible..." y dirigiéndose a Syaoran, preguntó, "¿Cuántas cartas quedan?"  
  
Syaoran sacó las cartas que quedaban. Cada vez que una de ellas era transformada desaparecía para reunirse con sus hermanas, así que ahora sólo quedaban 11: Fight, Light, Dark, Time, Firey, Watery, Windy, Shot, Dream, Earthy y Love.  
  
"Son pocas," dijo Kaho reflexionando en ello por un momento, "Pero serán suficientes para detener el hechizo... Primero que nada, debemos despertar el poder que reside en tí," dijo dirigiéndose a Syaoran, "Despertar el poder heredado por Clow Reed a su descendiente. Para eso, tendremos que crear un sello: El Sello Li. Síganme."  
  
Decidieron seguirla. Keroberos se detuvo al escuchar ruidos sospechosos que venían del follaje de los árboles. Yue fue quien se detuvo y se volvió a verle, "¿Ocurre algo, Keroberos?"  
  
"Nada... Es sólo... Estoy paranóico, eso es lo que pasa..." dijo Keroberos avanzando con paso desconfiado hacia Yue y una vez que estuvo al lado del ángel prosiguió su camino como si nada, pero en el fondo sintiendo que algo no estaba del todo bien.  
  
"¿Tú también lo sientes?" escuchó la voz de Syaoran en su cabeza. Se detuvo sorprendido por un momento, pues el chamaco nunca se había comunicado con él por medio de la telepatía. Luego, avanzó rápidamente hacia Syaoran, quien lo miraba con rostro desconfiado, alternando entre los ojos de Kero y la espalda de Kaho.  
  
"¿Puedes escuchar mis pensamientos?" pensó Kero.  
  
"Los tuyos solamente. Sean los tiene herméticamente bloqueados al igual que Yue. En cuanto a esta mujer... no lo sé... es extraño..."  
  
"Yo tendría cuidado con ella," pensó Kero volviéndose a ver a Kaho, "Tampoco tengo la seguridad de que esto sea para bien."  
  
"Siento otras presencias aquí y no son precisamente espirituales," pensó Syaoran viendo para todos lados, como si nunca hubiese estado en el templo antes.  
  
"Igual yo."  
  
Llegaron hasta donde los templos formaban un círculo alrededor de un área despejada, en la parte posterior. "Este lugar será perfecto," dijo Kaho volviéndose hacia arriba, "Aquí la luna pega directamente sobre este suelo y su poder se refleja con mayor fuerza. Formaremos un círculo para purificar y de ahí partiremos para formar el Sello de Li."  
  
"Me parece bien," dijo Sean, "Comencemos..."  
  
"Mejor esperamos a que la luna se encuentre en buena posición," observó Yue, "La magia de Clow siempre se aumenta con los poderes de la luna..."  
  
"Mientras tanto formaremos el círculo," dijo Syaoran. Sean movió afirmativamente la cabeza. De un salto se elevó y quedó suspendido en el aire. Yue le acompañó. Ambos señalaron el suelo con sus ídices y de ellos salieron pequeños rayos que trazaron dibujos que más bien parecían quemaduras sobre la piedra y tierra que eran parte del suelo del lugar. Kaho y los demás los observaban pacientemente. La verdad era de que no podían hacer otra cosa. Yue hizo el sello del Mago Clow mientras que Sean creó otro sello encima de ese, extraño y de caracteres diferentes, inclusive a los de Sakura. Un sello sobre otro, uno más grande que el otro; una mandala poderosa. Al finalizarla, Sean y Yue bajaron. El símbolo concordaba perfectamente con sí mismo.  
  
"Ya está," dijo Sean, "Falta poco para que la luna salga."  
  
"Horas, de hecho," dijo Kaho levantando la mirada, "Será mejor descanzar un poco. Va a ser una larga noche."  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo Keroberos.  
  
Syaoran se sentó recargado en uno de los árboles mientras que Kaho entraba a uno de los templos menores y Sean subía a uno de los techos para inspeccionar todo desde arriba. Keroberos se recostó al lado de Syaoran. "Mi presentimiento se hace cada vez más fuerte," dijo Kero con sus pensamientos. Syaoran movió afirmativamente la cabeza, "Es mejor mantener los ojos bien abiertos," dijo el joven mago, "Nunca he confiado en esta mujer."  
  
Yue se acercó a ellos. La pose en que ambos estaban le trajo a la memoria muchos recuerdos, de cuando Clow y ellos vivían juntos; momentos felices que pensó que serían por siempre y que un buen día abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que la cosa no era así. Su corazón dejó escapar un suspiro que venía de hace mucho tiempo.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Sean por su parte estaba vigilando todo desde el techo, brazos cruzados al frente, mirada fija. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia su derecha, en donde una sombra comenzó a moverse. Extrañado, siguió a la sombra hasta el lago que se encontraba en el templo y una vez que estuvo en la orilla del lago, exclamó, "¡Muéstrate!"  
  
El agua comenzó a formar una figura delicada y femenina. Sean la miraba extrañado.  
  
"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó.  
  
"Mi nombre es irrelevante," dijo la mujer de agua, "Debes impedir que el descendiente de Clow se detenga en su trabajo, pase lo que pase, él debe continuar. Los guardianes se pondrán en su contra - es sólo cuestión de tiempo..."  
  
"¿Yue y Keroberos?"  
  
"La magia de la muchacha se debilita en ellos y necesitan una fuente para nutrirse, la misma que usan las cartas Clow, especialmente el guardián de la luna. Son presa fácil para las huestes que intentan dominar la magia de Clow."  
  
"¿Porqué quieren hacerlo?"  
  
"Deben confiar en su fuerza, eso es lo que el descendiente de Clow y el heredero del Hexágono deben hacer. Que nada los distraiga de su tarea, que nada los detenga. Si ellos toman el poder de las cartas, toda vida en este planeta dejará de existir pues el caos terminará y ni siquiera se librará un juicio pues las almas de todos se perderá en el limbo de la nada..."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Clow," murmuró.  
  
"¿Y a tí qué te pasa?" preguntó Keroberos al verle, hecho que hizo que Yue volviera al presente un tanto sorprendido.  
  
"Na-nada, nada," dijo volviendo su espalda a ellos. Le dolía regresar de sus recuerdos. Avanzó con paso lento hacia el círculo mágico trazado en la tierra y se quedó observándolo en silencio. Kero se sentó a su lado, viéndolo con aire de preocupación pues sentía que el ángel tenía algo atrapado en su alma (siendo ambos hermanos, tenían esa conección profunda). "¿Sabes una cosa Keroberos?" dijo Yue con la mirada perdida en la mandala, "Durante mucho tiempo estuve enojado con Clow porque aún sabiendo que su muerte era inevitable nos hizo creer lo contrario. En particular, batallé mucho para seguir adelante después de eso..."  
  
"Tú... Dime la verdad Yue: lo amabas, ¿verdad?"  
  
Yue bajó la cabeza sin decir palabra. Algunas veces el silencio habla volúmenes.  
  
"Yue..."  
  
"Aún en sueños tenía muy claro sus últimas palabras. Debo confesarte que al principio deseaba con toda mi alma que Sakura no fuera la indicada para ser la nueva dueña, pero sabía en el fondo que tú no cometerías un error al elegirla como tal... Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que renunciara a vivir en el pasado y luego de ese tiempo me di cuenta de que Sakura no quería ser realmente nuestra dueña, sino nuestra amiga, como lo fue Clow alguna vez. Y cuando por fin me di cuenta de ello, supe que Clow no se había ido nunca: Clow siempre estuvo conmigo, contigo, con Sakura, con todos y en todo momento. Fue hasta ese momento en que me sentí feliz, pues sabía que el amor de Clow... seguía ahí de alguna forma..." dijo Yue volviéndose a la luna, tratando de guardarse sus sentimientos, cosa que resultó un total fracaso pues (ante la sorpresa de Keroberos) el ángel comenzó a llorar sin realmente darse cuenta de ello, "¿Y para qué?" dijo con voz ahogada, llena de sentimientos de coraje, de desesperación, de tristeza, "Para que Sakura también se fuera y de nuevo sentir este vacío que no me ha dejado tranquilo desde el día en que Clow se fue; para sentirme vulnerable y completamente inútil ante la situación... ¡Para tener un nuevo dueño que seguramente se irá también!" exclamó bajando la cabeza y verdaderamente quebrándose. Keroberos deseó en ese momento poder abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero lo único que pudo decir fue...  
  
"Yue..."  
  
De pronto, una mano con un pañuelo se dejó ver y Yue se sorprendió. Syaoran le ofrecía el pañuelo con una mirada enternecedora. "No llores más Yue," le dijo, "Puedo comprender lo que debes estar sintiendo en estos momentos... No soy Clow, ni pretendo serlo, pero ahora te pido que seas fuerte para poder ganar esta batalla... y así recuperar a nuestra dueña... ambos..."  
  
Yue sonrió, "Arigatou...," dijo.  
  
"¡Awww! ¡Una escena asquerosamente conmovedora!" exclamó Rati haciendo acto de presencia junto con Sean, haciendo que los tres se volvieran a verle algo espantados. Al ver la mandala, el demonio dijo complacido, "Veo que ya han hecho todos los preparativos, ¡comencemos con esta fiestecita!"  
  
"¿Y Cronos?" preguntó Keroberos.  
  
"Cronos tiene que hacer una pequeña tareita antes de poder reunirse con nosotros. Digamos que es una de mis ideas más brillantes," dijo Rati con orgullo.  
  
"Bien, iniciemos entonces," dijo Sean, "Syaoran, tú vas en el centro. Yue y Keroberos van en los circulitos de los lados. Syaoran, quiero que te concentres y dejes que el poder actúe en tí. Si tenemos la suficiente confianza uno en otro esto puede funcionar perfectamente."  
  
"¿Y yo?" dijo Rati.  
  
"Tú vas a darle energía a este hechizo," dijo Sean empujándolo hasta que quedaron a espaldas de Syaoran, "Desde aquí estarás perfecto. Kaho," dijo volviéndose a ver a la mujer, quien movió afirmativamente la cabeza.  
  
"Estoy lista," dijo. Sean sonrió.  
  
"Bien."  
  
Una vez todos en su lugar, el joven mago cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse al igual que todos los demás. Frente a él, Sean unía sus manos a manera de plegaria y comenzaba a recitar unas palabras extrañas a manera de mantra. Poco a poco, el símbolo en el piso comenzó a brillar y el viento comenzó a soplar, rodeándolos con un aura mágica. Rati estaba totalmente concentrado proporcionando energía al hechizo.  
  
Syaoran se vio a sí mismo flotando en un limbo. Algo lo hizo levantar los brazos hacia el frente y ahí apareció su espada. De pronto, la figura de Sakura estaba frente a él, colocando sus manos sobre la espada, sonriente y bella como un ángel. Los ojos de Syaoran no podían creer que la estaba viendo. "Así como yo tuve el poder de mi estrella, tú debes tener tu poder interior. Haz de esta espada tu báculo mágico... y no pierdas la fé..."  
  
Y ambos, en voz lenta, dijeron al unísono, "Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien..."  
  
La espada brilló intensamente y justo en ese momento, Syaoran escuchó un grito desgarrador de dolor que lo hizo salir del trance.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
¡Hola! Soy mala, ¿verdad? Estoy escribiendo esto desde mi trabajo mientras veo la putiza que les están metiendo a los Vaqueros de Dallas (30 a 0 hasta ahorita a favor de los Gigantes de Nueva York) mientras que maldigo al Canal Fox por no pasar el juego de Green Bay contra San Francisco (mismo que Green Bay va ganando 20 a 14 la última vez que vi los avances que pasan de vez en vez) En fin. Aviso que el Gran Final está a un episodio de distancia. (¡O por Dios! ¡Gigantes 37, Dallas 0! ¡Que alguien detenga esta masacre!) Prometo un final de impacto, sí que sí...  
  
=D!  
  
¡¡De nuevo saludos a mis queridos lectores!!  
  
PD: El pedacito de canción lo puse porque fue esta la canción que me inspiró más en realizar este episodio.  
  
  
  
Copyright 2002 Yaguar Media & Pandathieve Enterprises http://ice.prohosting.com/moonrain http://www.geocitites.com/Yaguarm al36662@alumnos.uacj.mx 


	19. Las Cartas Syaoran

The Sakura Files Episodio 19 "Las Cartas Syaoran"  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA -- AWWWWOOOOOO!!! Bienvenidos al episodio 19. Bueno, como ya se los he estado diciendo, el final se acerca... (^.^ uso vocecita macabra!!! ñyaca ñyaca) Doy las gracias a todos los que me han estado escribiendo reviews y me han estado diciendo lo que debo de hacer, a todos ustedes les agradezco mucho, especialmente a aquellos que me dicen criticas constructivas (y destructivas tambien, de todo se vale en esta vida...) :) No he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir pues soy una esclava de la escuela.  
  
Pero hoy es sábado!!! ^.^  
  
DISCLAIMER -- SCC Pertenece a CLAMP. Medianoche y todos sus personajes me pertenecen a mi.  
  
ADVERTENCIA -- Este fic puede no ser apto para menores de edad.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************** Si supieras que pasaría...  
  
"¡¡SEAAAAAN!!" gritó Syaoran, pero más en shock se quedó al ver que Yue había sido quien lo había atacado. Yue ahora se volvía a verlo con mirada fría (más que la de costumbre) mientras que Keroberos extendía sus alas y mostraba su "nueva identidad". Yue vestía ropaje negro con adornos dorados que representaban simbolos eclesiásticos. Su cabello era de un negro azulado, mismo que hacía resaltar su piel tan pálida y sus ojos que ahora eran violeta claro. Keroberos por su parte había cambiado sus adornos plateados por colores negros; sus gemas rojas eran ahora doradas, con figurillas de cruces talladas alrededor. Ambos se colocaron al lado de Gaiev, quien miraba a Shyaoran con una mueca de triunfo. Detrás de Syaoran, Rati había sido derrotado por los seguidores de Gaiev mientras que Sean estaba tirado, en un charco de su propia sangre. Gaiev sacó la espada de la carta Sword de la espalda de Sean sin quitarle la vista de encima a Syaoran, quien ahora veía cómo Kaho se convertía en la versión distorcionada de la Carta Espejo, la cual se volvió carta y regresó a Gaiev.  
  
"No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora, descendiente de Clow," dijo Gaiev, aunque Syaoran lo veía con la figura de Yukito - un Yukito maquiavélico, fuera de sí, con un aura tan oscura como la noche. Los seguidores de este ser ya lo tenían rodeado, sin embargo, el círculo mágico en el que Syaoran estaba seguía fuerte, lo cual evitaba que se acercaran demasiado a él.  
  
"¿Quién demonios eres tú?" preguntó Syaoran, sintiendo que el coraje salía en cada palabra que pronunciaba. El otro sonrió.  
  
"Mi nombre, si debes saberlo, es Gaiev, Agente de Fuerza Especial de la Brigada 2, Nivel V del Servicio de Inteligencia Angelical, no soy ningún demonio... Entrégame el resto de las Cartas Clow, muchachito... No tienes oportunidad de salir vivo de esta si quieres pelea. Entrégame las cartas y probablemente tendremos misericordia de tu alma..."  
  
Syaoran se quedó petrificado por unos instantes. De pronto, su mente recibió un mensaje - era Sean...  
  
Utiliza el poder... del hexágono... cambia las cartas...  
  
Syaoran levantó su brazo y miró el emblema que tenía grabado en la parte posterior de su mano. Luego, se volvió a ver a Gaiev con cierto aire de orgullo, "Ni lo sueñes," dijo, "Si quieres las cartas tendrás que arrebatarlas de mi cuerpo muerto..."  
  
Gaiev dejó de sonreir. "Que sea como quieras entonces," dijo, "¡Yue! ¡Keroberos! ¡Destruyan a este infiel!" fue la orden. Yue y Keroberos se elevaron a los aires, seguidos por la vista de Syaoran.  
  
No tengas miedo, escuchó la voz de aquella mujer hecha de agua (*) y deja que el poder fluya en tí como los ríos fluyen a los mares... Haz de tu mente y de tu corazón uno... Nada podrá detenerte...  
  
Pase lo que pase se escuchó a sí mismo decir todo estará bien...  
  
Keroberos fue el primero en lanzar su ataque de fuego, pero Syaoran levantó el brazo a manera de escudo y una barrera poderosa se formó alrededor, a manera de domo. El fuego chocó contra la barrera y se partió, sin siquiera lograr raspones sobre la misma. Yue fue el siguiente en atacar, pero igual suerte corrieron sus ataques. Al ver esto, Gaiev enfureció y sacó dos de las cartas..  
  
"¡THUNDER! ¡SHOT!... ¡OBEDEZCAN MI COMANDO Y DETRUYAN AL ENEMIGO!"  
  
Ambas cartas brillaron y su magia se liberó. Thunder fue el primero en atacar, pero la barrera no sólo no cedió, sino que regresó el ataque e hizo que Thunder cayera. Shot hizo lo mismo, atacando varios puntos de la barrera a una velocidad impresionante, pero también aquello fue inútil. Yue entonces se acercó, espada de energía en manos, chocando contra la barrera, generando una onda de energía que hizo que el viento soplara con fuerza, pero Syaoran seguía firme. Sus ojos ahora se fijaban en Gaiev, quien tomó a Sword y corrió hacia la burbuja para romperla, y aunque el choque de Sword y la barrera fue un despliegue espectacular de luz, lo único que consiguió esto fue que Sword se partiera de la orilla y que la fuerza del impacto hiciera que Gaiev fuera lanzado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Syaoran por su parte seguía fijo. Con su mano libre, el joven mago empuñó su espada y la levantó hasta que quedó de frente.  
  
"Cartas que fueron creadas por Clow..." comenzó a decir como si estuviera en trance, "capturadas y protegidas por Sakura... Abandonen esa forma y transfórmense para servir a su nuevo dueño.... háganlo por el nombre de Syaoran Li... descendiente de su creador..."  
  
Las cartas en el poder de Syaoran salieron flotando frente a él girando y deteniéndose súbitamente al ir cambiando a colores verde y blanco, con el emblema de Syaoran detrás. The Light, The Dark, The Firey, The Watery, The Windy, The Earthy, The Fight, The Illusion, The Time y The Love habían aceptado a Syaroan como su nuevo dueño, conscientes de que era lo mejor para poder sobrevivir. Syaoran entonces levantó la mirada hacia sus atacantes y dijo, "¡Firey! ¡Libera tu magia y protege de mis enemigos! ¡LIBERATE!"  
  
La carta del fuego brilló momentáneamente y la barrera brilló igual. De ella salió Firey, despegando sus alas y elevando su poder, el cual era diez veces mayor que el anterior al nutrirse de la poderosa magia que Syaoran poseía en esos momentos. Atacó a varios de los seguidores de Gaiev, pero al acercarse a Yue y a Keroberos se detuvo dudando por un momento. Keroberos se acercó a ella y de pronto, Firey se volvió hacia la barrera y atacó a Syaoran, mientras que la carta del Fuego cambiaba a Carta Gaiev y lo mismo ocurrió con Watery, Earthy, Windy, Fight y Time. Syaoran se quedó el shock al ver que Watery se liberaba y lo atacaba, rompiendo la barrera desde dentro y lanzando a Syaoran contra un muro. El joven chocó con fuerza y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al suelo. Gaiev y sus seguidores se acercaron a él. Las cartas cambiadas llegaron hacia Gaiev y este las tomó, uniéndolas con el resto de sus camaradas.  
  
"Valientes fueron tus esfuerzos," dijo el ángel, "Inútiles, pero valientes. Ahora..."  
  
Iba a hundir a Sword en su cuerpo, pero entonces la ilusión de Illusion se deshizo...  
**************************************************************************** ************************************** NOTAS  
  
* -- Ver Episodio 18 **************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
AJA JAJJAJAJAJAJAaajdfd... me ahogo yo sola...  
  
HOLISKIS!!! La emoción los carcome, no? Se que este es un episodio corto pero, que creen? Les tengo un regalito.. He aquí una probadita de lo que viene...  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Detrás de cada villano existe un alma....  
  
Detrás de cada héroe existe una elección...  
  
Detrás de cada batalla existe un destino...  
  
Alma...  
  
Vida...  
  
Amor...  
  
¿Qué serías capaz de sacrificar... por el destino...?  
  
THE SAKURA FILES  
  
EPISODIO 20  
  
FINAL DE LA SERIE  
  
P R O X I M A M E N T E  
Copyright 2002 Yaguar Media & Pandathieve Enterprises al36662@alumnos.uacj.mx 


	20. The Angel

~*~ The Sakura Files ~*~  
  
FINAL  
  
Episodio XX  
  
"The Angel"  
  
Por Rainy  
NOTAS DEL AUTOR -- Bueno, ya llegamos al final de la Jornada. Comienzo este episodio cuando son las 2:25 pm de un 16 de Febrero del año 2003, un año después de comenzada la historia. Espero que hayan estado disfrutando de esta historia tanto como yo lo he estado escribiéndola. Usualmente siempre digo que comenzaré un proyecto de fanfic y nunca termino (valga la redundancia) terminándolo. Así que The Sakura Files es el primer fic que termino realmente. Existe cierta tristeza al decir esto, pero creo que he hecho un buen trabajo. Espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo.  
  
Quisiera agradecerles todas las atenciones, los reviews y las porras que me han estado echando. Son los mejores lectores del mundo. Los quiero un chingo. Y ya le voy a parar porque me voy a soltar chillando...  
  
DISCLAIMER -- CCS pertenece a CLAMP. MEDIANOCHE pertenece a Pandathieve Ent. 03.  
  
ADVERTENCIA-- Este fic puede contener material no apto para menores de edad.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Gaiev se quedó helado ante aquello. Illusion había repudiado convertirse en una de las cartas nuevas y ahora ayudaba a Syaoran. En esto, se volvió justo en el momento en que Syaoran atacaba y entonces de dio cuenta de todo. Illusion no sólo había creado la ilusión de Syaoran, sino que todo el escenario había sido recreado por la carta, pues ni Rati ni Sean estaban donde antes. Rati ahora peleaba contra los ángeles de Gaiev apoyado por Cronos y Sean entretenía a Keroberos y a Yue en el cielo. Poco tiempo tuvo Gaiev para reaccionar y bloquear el ataque de espada de Syaoran. La fuerza del joven era mayor, con el emblema del hexágono brillando en su mano izquierda de una forma tenue a la vez que ambos se entrelazaban en una lucha de fuerza.  
  
"No... puede...ser... ¡posible!" exclamaba Gaiev furioso, "¿Cómo...?"  
  
"No todos estamos de acuerdo contigo, Gaiev..." dijo Syaoran y con un movimiento de la espada logró desarmar a Gaiev y hacer que Sword volara a varios metros del lugar. Syaoran apuntó a Gaiev con su espada, directamente a la garganta, "Ahora, entrégame el resto de las cartas antes de que convierta tu cuello en una fuente..."  
  
"Hazlo," dijo Gaiev sonriente, "La forma de Yukito nunca volverá si lo haces..."  
  
Mientras tanto, al ver que la ilusión se vino abajo, Yue y Keroberos quisieron ir en auxilio de Gaiev, pero fueron interceptados por Sean, quien dijo, "¿A dónde vamos, querubines?"  
  
Por su parte, Rati y Cronos estaban defendiendo contra los seguidores de Gaiev, ambos luchando espalda contra espalda, con movimientos casi sincronizados. Ambos notaron con asombro que cuando sus armas atravezaban a los de Gaiev, estos se convertían en arena y caían al piso para luego re- edificarse y seguir combatiendo. "¡Se trata de un conjuro!" exclamó Rati, "¡La única forma de romperlo es derrotando a Gaiev!"  
  
"¿Ponemos en marcha el plan?" preguntó Cronos.  
  
"No," dijo Rati mirando hacia arriba, en donde Keroberos y Yue peleaban contra Sean en su intento por ayudar a Gaiev lo antes posible, "Todavía no es tiempo..."  
  
"Curioso la forma en que lo dices," dijo Cronos sonriendo de manera sospechosa.  
  
Keroberos fue el primero en atacar, lanzando sus grandes llamaradas contra Sean, pero este creó una poderosa barrera a su alrededor y las llamas rebotaron, igual que los ataques de Yue. Sean, con los brazos en forma de cruz al frente, dijo, "Es necesario que regresen a su forma original..." y separando sus brazos a manera de abrazo, exclamó, "¡DIVISION!" quedando dividido en dos Seans.  
  
Ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo, de frente, tomando a Yue y a Keroberos por sorpresa, y en vez de chocar contra los guardianes, ambos los abrazaron y al hacer esto, las dos parejas comenzaron a brillar de manera espectacular. Sean (en ambas partes) parecía meter a Keroberos y a Yue en sí, como si los absorviera, con resitencia por parte de ambos guardianes, pero al final cediendo ante el poder que emanaba del joven. Pasaron por el cuerpo y al cruzar por la espalda de Sean, Yue y Keroberos salían como solían ser, guardianes de Clow, de Sakura. Al atravezar por completo. Sean se volvió a unificar, pero pareciera como si sus adentros le ardieran, pues estaba doblado con los brazos alrededor de su estómago y una clara expresión de dolor, brillando de un color violeta/negruzco. Por su parte, Yue y Keroberos cayeron pesadamente al piso, completamente inconscientes. Cronos vio esto y creó un colchón de viento para que ambos cayeran sin lastimarse.  
  
Gaiev se levantó confiado mientras Syaoran sólo seguía sus movimientos sin quitarle la vista de fiera de encima, "Es inútil," decía Gaiev, "Las huestes divinas se encuentran de mi parte. Tú y los tuyos serán condenados por ponerse en contra del cielo..."  
  
Syaoran vio por encima del hombro de Gaiev cómo Sean aterrizaba, su mirada fija ahora en Gaiev, pero algo definitivamente no andaba bien: el aura de Sean brillaba de un color violeta oscuro, emitiendo vibraciones que no iban con él. El cabello le flotaba con suave vientecillo mágico y sus pasos eran pausados, sin prisa. De pronto, Syaoran pudo escuchar mantras en diversos idiomas en su cabeza y su mirada se volvió a ver a Gaiev, quien movía sus labios repitiendo estos mantras, su mirada clavada en la de Syaoran, quien comenzó a bajar sus armas. Syaroan sentía que perdía lentamente control de su cuerpo y justo cuando levantó la mirada para ver a Sean tomar a Gaiev, Rati se volvió a Cronos y gritó, "¡AHORA!"  
  
Cronos formó un reloj de arena entre sus manos y realizó el conjuro, resistiendo la energía que este emanaba, deteniendo el tiempo para todos con la excepción de Syaoran, Gaiev, Sean y él mismo. Cronos apretaba los dientes y resistía el dolor que el hechizo provocaba, pues era un ángel de segunda categoría y el hechizo que trataba de realizar era algo digno de un Arkángel Supremo. Abrió los ojos trabajosamente para ver el reloj creado entre sus manos y pudo ver claramente que el hechizo no sería lo suficientemente poderoso para resistir tanto tiempo cuando sintió unas manos sobre las de él y su mirada se abrió con sorpresa al ver a quien le sostenía el hechizo.  
  
Cuando Cronos creó el hechizo del tiempo, Sean separó a Gaiev de Syaoran y lo tomó por los brazos, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Gaiev lo miraba furioso, "¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" exclamó furioso, tratando desesperadamente de deshacerse del abrazo de Sean.  
  
"Lo correcto," dijo Sean con una voz que no era la de él, "¿Creías que no me daría cuenta?"  
  
Sean comenzó a absorber a Gaiev dentro de su cuerpo, causando una emanación de luz blanca realmente impresionante y gritos de dolor por parte de ambos - Sean y Gaiev. Syaoran entoces sacó las cartas que poseía y gritó estirando sus brazos hacia ellos, "¡CARTAS CREADAS POR SAKURA, ABANDONEN ESTA VIEJA FORMA Y TRANSFORMENSE PARA SERVIR A SU NUEVO DUEÑO, HAGANLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SYAORAN!!"  
  
Las cartas en manos de Syaoran comenzaron a cambiar esta vez de verdad. Luego, Syaoran gritó, "¡¡CARTAS POSEIDAS POR GAIEV, LIBERENSE DEL HECHIZO Y TRANSFORMENSE PARA SERVIR A SU VERDADERO DUEÑO. HAGANLO POR EL NOMBRE DE SYAORAN!!"  
  
Las cartas en posesión de Gaiev salieron de su escondite y flotaron alrededor de Syaoran, tranformándose una por una mientras el joven sostenía el conjuro con su espada, sintiendo que las fuerzas lo abandonarían en cualquier momento, pues las cartas requerían de energía para ser tranformadas.  
  
"¡NO!" gritó Gaiev resistiendo a Sean, "¡NO SERE DERROTADO POR MORTALES!"  
  
Pudo soltarse un brazo y lanzar un rayo poderoso contra Syaoran, quien sólo lo vio venir...  
  
... pero el rayo chocó contra algo más...  
  
Syaoran se quedó en shock a la vez que el cuerpo caía herido. "¡KEROBEROS!" gritó, pero desistió de separarse de su tarea. Yue llegó instantes después para protegerlos, acercándose a Keroberos para ver qué se podía hacer. Sostuvo al león mientras protegía a Syaoran, quien continuaba tranformando cartas, en un intento desesperado por salir vivo de esta. De pronto, Gaiev fue absorvido totalmente por Sean, quien permaneció quieto por un instante, para luego abrir sus brazos y piernas en posición de estrella y gritar, liberando una gran cantidad de energía hacia el cielo. Cuando hizo esto, todas las cartas se transformaron y formaron un aro brillando alrededor de Syaoran, Yue y Keroberos, cuya herida fue sanada. Sean cayó del cielo, desde una altura no muy alta. A su lado, el cuerpo de Yukito, sin vida, inanimado.  
  
Todo regresaba a la normalidad. Las cartas en manos de Syaoran eran ahora Cartas Syaoran. Yue y Keroberos lo miraban con triunfo. Syaoran estaba de rodillas, las cartas entre sus manos, respirando agitadamente y sudando a chorros. Miraba a las cartas y pensaba miles de cosas a la vez.  
  
Lo que pasó después fue como en cámara lenta...  
  
... el primero en caer fue Keroberos....  
  
.... luego fue Yue....  
  
... Syaoran sólo escuchó el rápido sonido de muerte de ambos guardianes.  
  
Dirigió su mirada sorprendida hacia enfrente y vio a Sean con una sonrisa triunfante y la mano humeante luego de disparar el certero rayo que partió el corazón de Yue en dos. "Te lo dije, mortal," dijo en tono despectivo, "No podrás derrotarme..."  
  
Era Gaiev, en el cuerpo de Sean, con el poder de Sean, con el poder del Hexágono que ya había abandonado a Syaoran. El muchacho se sintió súbitamente perdido: su poder mágico no se comparaba ahora con Gaiev. Yue y Keroberos estaban muertos. No vió respuesta del resto. De pronto, Syaoran recordó las palabras de Sean...  
  
"Seré tu guardián y te ayudaré a recuperar las cartas para poder ayudar a Sakura, pero una vez que las cartas sean recuperadas, mi poder regresará a mi y debo pedirte un favor..."  
  
"¿Qué favor?"  
  
"Cuando el momento llegue, sabrás qué hacer,"  
  
..... y el momento había llegado....  
  
....... Syaoran sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer.....  
  
Empuño su espada con fuerza y sólo los dioses saben de dónde sacó las fuerzas para generar la energía que su cuerpo requirió para tener la velocidad que tuvo al atravezar a Sean con la espada antes de que otra cosa pasara. Gaiev miraba todo asombrado. Syaoran lo miraba con determinación. "Maldito.... mocoso...." dijo Gaiev con hilos de sangre corriendo por sus labios. Syaoran clavó más la espada y escuchó el sonido de dolor por parte de Gaiev, quien cayó de rodillas al piso, la espada todavía clavada.  
  
"No subestimes al enemigo," dijo Syaoran, "Nunca sabes cuándo puede sorprenderte..."  
  
Y entonces Gaiev levantó la mirada. No, no era Gaiev: era Sean.  
  
"Gra--cias..." dijo trabajosamente antes de caer al suelo. Syaoran sacó la espada y dió unos pasos hacia atrás, arrastrando su arma y dejando un rastro de delgada sangre. Cayó nuevamente de rodillas, apoyándose sobre la espada, no creyendo lo que acababa de pasar. Se volvió a ver a Yue y a Keroberos, sus cuerpos en un charco de su plateada sangre. De pronto, una energía lo hizo regresar su atención hacia el cuerpo de Sean y pudo ver que este brillaba ténuemente, formando delgadas líneas de energía que se unían a pocos metros del cuerpo, arriba. La figura que se fue formando de esta energía era la de un ángel con ojos brillantes. Poco a poco fue adquiriendo figura, forma, detalle. Syaoran vio la figura de un joven ángel con largo cabello negro y ojos de mar que miraban con compasión y dulzura a su alrededor, pero cuando vio a Syaoran, su mirada se volvió sorprendida.  
  
"... ¿Clow?" susurró. Syaoran le escuchó y se sorprendió a sí mismo invadiendo los recuerdos de este ángel. De pronto se encontraba en el antigüo Japón, en casa del mago más famoso de todos los tiempos. Era de noche y sólo los murmullos nocturnos se escuchaban. Syaoran veía todo color sepia, de pie, en medio del jardín. La brisa del verano era suave y delicada. De pronto, una estrella se vio en el cielo, haciéndose más grande y más grande y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, hubo un gran resplandor y alguien se había estrellado contra el piso, quebrando una rama del árbol de cerezo que crecía a medio jardín. Syaoran se acercó para ver lo que era - un ángel. Un ángel con alas rotas y herido de gravedad. Trataba de levantarse aún después del golpe, pero su cuerpo ya no le respondió. De pronto, unas sombras cayendo a unos metros de donde el ángel se encontraba. Syaoran lo adivinó bien; se trataba de demonios cuyas intenciones eran la de cazar al ángel ahora indefenso. Pero algo inesperado ocurrió, y es que los demonios no sospecharon que el dueño de la cara era Clow Reed, dueño de la magia más poderosa de esos lados de la tierra. Pero algo más había ahí, dos guardianes. Y la magia de Clow tenía algo, un algo que hizo temblar a los demonios. Luego de espantados de ahí, Keroberos se acercó al ángel.  
  
"Se trata de alguien como Yue," dijo. Yue se acercó, tentado por la curiosidad de ver a un semejante. Clow hizo lo mismo, pero para ver las condiciones del ser.  
  
"Llevémoslo adentro," dijo el mago apartando el cabello del rostro del ángel y tocando su frente, "Está herido y ardiendo en fiebre..."  
  
Con sumo cuidado lo llevaron dentro....  
  
... y entonces....  
  
Las hojas del otoño comenzaron a caer. Clow leía en voz alta a sus guardianes y al ángel sentado frente a él, quien lo miraba con completa devoción. Nunca tuve a nadie que se preocupara por mí tanto como este mortal lo hace ahora, escuchó Syaoran que el ángel pensaba, Un mortal que sin pensarlo dos veces puso en riesgo su vida para salvar la mía y por eso le estoy agradecido; porque gracias a este mortal estoy convencido que no todos los mortales son tan malos y que existe el amor y la bondad verdaderos en sus corazones...  
  
.... y entonces...  
  
De pronto se vio dentro de una habitación. No tenía muebles, simplemente era. El ángel estaba ahí, caminando de un lado para otro, como si el tiempo estuviese contado para él. Había una lámpara de aceite iluminando ténuemente la habitación, la cual estaba hecha de madera, sin ventanas, sin nada mas que la puerta que se abrió para dar lugar a la entrada de otro ángel con dos escoltas. El primer ángel se puso en posición de firmes, mirando fijamente al que acababa de entrar.  
  
"Gaiev..." dijo el otro estrechando la mano del primer ángel. Las escoltas permanecieron afuera, cerrando la puerta.  
  
"Dijiste que se trataba de algo urgente, ¿qué pasa Micael?" dijo Gaiev ansioso. Micael abrió su gabardina para sacar una carta mientras hablaba:  
  
"Hace un par de meses estuvimos detectando una fuerte actividad de magia en la zona. Envieé a mi mejor equipo a investigar de lo que se trataba y me dieron noticias perturbantes - se trata de un mortal. El..." dijo creando la imagen sobre la palma de su mano. Gaiev tuvo que contener su shock al ver a Clow Reed ahí, "Clow Reed, un mago cuyos poderes son extraordinarios... Un mortal con semejante poder debe ser considerado como algo peligroso; los mortales son vulnerables a los efectos demoníacos. Toma," dijo entregando la carta, "tu autorización. Quiero que viajes a este lugar y elimines a este mortal."  
  
"¿¡QUE!?" gritó Gaiev.  
  
"Es imperativo que lo hagas. Nadie fuera del coro angelical o de las huestes demoníacas puede ser poosedor de tal poder, mucho menos un mortal. Irás a Osaka y te harás cargo, ¿entendido? Eres el mejor asesino que tenemos..."  
  
"Haré... haré lo mejor..." dijo Gaiev tomando la carta. Micael sonrió y salió, dejando a Gaiev solo con sus pensamientos. El ángel miraba angustiado su orden...  
  
No puedo.... no puedo traicionar a quien me ha dado tanto... ¿Acaso son tan ciegos que no ven que existe la bondad en los corazones mortales? ... No puedo...  
  
... y entonces...  
  
Se vio en el centro de un bosque. Era de noche y pudo ver perfectamente que Gaiev estaba rodeado por jinetes en dragones, todos ellos vistiendo una armadura distintiva. Aquel que parecía ser el jefe bajaba del dragón más grande y hermoso y caminaba con paso firme hacia Gaiev. Era un demonio hermoso, con largos cabellos rubios y ojos de mirada fiera de un color azul celeste. Se detuvo a unos pies de Gaiev y sonrió.  
  
"Vaya, vaya, vaya... uno de los mejores agentes de Micael, aquí, en Atlián, pidiendo verme... ¿A qué debo semejante honor?"  
  
"Aramis... quisiera pedirte un favor..."  
  
"¿Un favor?" dijo Aramis en son de burla, "¿Un ángel del Señor Divino viene aquí a pedirme a mi, un Dios pagano un favor?"  
  
"Es importante... muy importante..."  
  
"Veamos..."  
  
"Necesito proteger a un mortal, en la tierra..."  
  
Aramis se quedó viendo fijamente los ojos del ángel y sonrió maliciosamente, "¿De verdad?" dijo, "Y, este mortal... es alguien importante, ¿no es cierto? De lo contrario Micael no querría tenerlo muerto..."  
  
"Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea..."  
  
"¿Lo que sea? ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que debe ser alguien importante!" rió el demonio, "De acuerdo, angelito... Daré la protección que pides... pero a cambio quiero algo que valga la pena el esfuerzo..."  
  
"Lo que sea..."  
  
"Tu alma, tu vida, tu lealtad, en otras palabras... TU..."  
  
"Me entregaré a cambio de que protejas a esa persona..."  
  
"Bien..." y volviéndose hacia la comitiva, exclamó, "¡ION!"  
  
Un ángel bajó de uno de los dragones. Su aspecto era de alguien que no está realmente en el cuerpo. "Tengo que ir a un encargo a la Tierra," dijo Aramis, "Asegúrate de que todos lleguen a salvo y que los dragones descancen bien... "  
  
"Se hará, Lord Aramis," dijo el ángel haciendo reverencia.  
  
Aramis se volvió a Gaiev, "Bien... vamos..."  
  
... y entonces...  
  
Osaka de noche. Las calles calladas y tranquilas. Gaiev y Aramis estaban de pie, a las afueras de la ciudad. Aramis hizo aparecer un báculo de oro con centro de cristal y lo elevó, pronunciado algunas palabras que ni Gaiev ni Syaoran entendieron. El báculo lanzó un rayo delgado hacia el cielo y lo abrió. Momentos después, comenzó a llover.  
  
"La lluvia caerá sobre todo Japón," dijo Aramis a Gaiev, "Protegerá la zona contra cualquiera de los enviados de Micael... En cuanto a mis gentes... Te puedo asegurar que ninguno de ellos lastimará a esta persona... Ese es el pacto que te puedo ofrecer a cambio de que tú te conviertas en mi esclavo... por toda la eternidad...."  
  
Gaiev se volvió hacia la ciudad y movió afirmativamente la cabeza mientras el frío del agua comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. De pronto...  
  
Las hojas de cerezo caían por la tarde y Clow reed, en su estudio, abrazaba a Yue y lo besaba con ternura, recibiendo elmismo amor de parte del ángel. Sin embargo, parado frente a ellos estaba Gaiev, o la sombra de algo parecido. Ni Clow ni Yue se percataban de su presencia... ¿Por qué no puedes verme ahora? Yo, que todo lo he dado por tí... Yo, que te protegí y me entregué para poder protegerte.... Que perdí todo... ¿Qué te ha dado ese ángel de la luna? Nada... nada te ha dado... Y sin embargo, tus labios prueban los de él cada noche... tus sonrisas son para él todos los días... Y yo... yo no he hecho nada mas que volverme el esclavo de un dios demoniaco; un esclavo que bebe sangre de niños y ofrece placeres a cambio de tu protección.... ¿y eso no puedes verlo? ... ¡¿Por qué no puedes verme?!  
  
Te odio... te odio Clow Reed. Te odio porque no puedes ver todo lo que yo he hecho por tí. Te odio porque no me ves, porque no me sonríes, porque no me besas, porque no me tocas. Te odio porque prefieres la compañía de alguien que nada ha dado por tí. Te odio porque todo lo perdí por tí, todo: mi casa, mi familia, mi trabajo, mi dignidad, mi voluntad... mi vida... mi alma... mi libertad... Y pagarás... Te destruiré en donde más duele - destruiré a ese ángel y después acabaré con todos aquellos a los que más amas y proteges. A todos los destruiré; de todos beberé sangre.  
  
.... y entonces....  
  
"Gracias," dijo una voz. Syaoran volvió al presente y vio que el ángel le sonreía. Era Gaiev.  
  
"Gaiev..."  
  
"Gracias por liberarme del hechizo que me tenía prisionero durante tanto tiempo... Gracias por devolverme la libertad... Pero me temo que ahora el pacto se ha roto..."  
  
El ángel extendió sus brazos y chispitas de luces comenzaron a caer sobre todos. Poco a poco, las lucecitas hicieron que las heridas en los cuerpos sanaran y que la vida regresara a ellos. Yue fue el primero en abrir los ojos, seguido momentos después por Keroberos. Gaiev entonces se volvió humo y este humo comenzó a concentrarse en un punto central, formando una carta, misma que fue a parar a las manos de Syaoran. Al dejar de brillar, Syaoran la vio: era la figura de un ángel atado con cadenas y los ojos cerrados.  
  
"The Angel," leyó Syaoran. Justo en ese momento, Cronos liberó el hechizo y todos recuperaron el tiempo. Los seguidores de Gaiev se transformaron en arena y cayeron para no volverse a edificar. Yue y Keroberos se acercaron a Syaoran.  
  
"Una nueva carta," dijo Keroberos. Syaoran los vio y sonrió. Nunca antes le daba tanto gusto el verlos con vida.  
  
"¿The Angel?" preguntó Yue tomando la carta y observándola detenidamente.  
  
"El poder de proteger en grande," dijo una voz. Todos se volvieron a ver. Cronos y Rati se acercaban con otra persona, un joven de largo cabello rubio recogido en una trenza que caía pesadamente por su espalda, vistiendo una toga alrededor de su cintura, con un chaleco sin abrochar, todo de blanco. Sus ojos azules se posaron sobre los de Syaoran.  
  
"¿Quién eres tú?" dijo Keroberos amenazador, ambos él y Yue protegieron a Syaoran.  
  
"Mi nombre es Kat-Wa, Dios Absoluto del Tiempo. Esa carta que tienes en tus manos tiene el poder de proteger y destruir cualquier conjuro, por más fuerte que sea. Es un ángel que sacrificó todo por proteger al amor que sentía... The Angel..."  
  
"Entonces... todo ha terminado.." dijo Yue. Kat-Wa movió afirmativamente la cabeza.  
  
"Todo. Las cartas han sido transformadas nuevamente y se encuentran fuera de peligro..."  
  
"Pronto vendrán más," dijo Rati, "Puedo sentir que la barrera que protegía la zona se ha desmaterializado... Los enviados de Micael podrán venir sin problemas ahora..."  
  
Kat-Wa hizo aparecer su báculo, uno dorado en forma de llave antigua y la clavó en el piso, generando una gran onda de energía que cubrió todo el territorio. Hubo un fuerte pero momentáneo viento y alc esar, el conjuro estaba hecho. "Hay un nuevo pacto," dijo Kat-Wa, "Las cartas y su portador quedarán protegidos de hoy en delante, y ninguno de los enemigos de Clow podrá entrar a este lugar... nunca... Este pacto se destruye cuando el tiempo llegue a su fin... En cuanto a Sean," dijo volviéndose a ver el cuerpo de Sean, "Creo que dormirá por el resto de la noche... Ahora... creo todavía existe un pequeño detalle que debes cumplir," dijo dirigiéndose a Syaoran. El Dios del Tiempo levantó su báculo y recitó unas palabras extrañas que lo hicieron brillar. Hubo una luz cegadora que pasó casi inmediatamente y cuando lo hizo, el cuerpo de Sakura estaba flotando frente a Syaoran.  
  
La herida se volvió a abrir.  
  
"Sakura..." dijo Syaoran con voz ahogada.  
  
"Tienes una carta poderosa," dijo Kat-Wa, "Creo que es el momento de usarla..."  
  
Syaoran vio a The Angel. Se volvió a ver luego a Keroberos y a Yue. "Tal vez debas intentarlo," dijo el guardián del sol, "nada se pierde...."  
  
Syaoran miró decidido a la carta y la lanzó hacia el aire. Con su espada la señaló, "¡ANGEL!" gritó y la carta liberó su poder...  
  
El ángel extendió sus brazos y una luz cegadora inundó todo. Al abrir sus ojos, Syaoran vio cómo el ángel se fue acercando a Sakura, tocando a la joven con sus manos y dándole un tierno beso en la frente. Syaoran simplemente estaba a la defensiva. Cuando los labios etéreos del ángel tocaron a la joven, esta comenzó a reaccionar...  
  
¡Sakura estaba viva!  
  
"Sa... ¿Sakura?" dijo Syaoran con voz entrecortada por la emoción y las lagrimillas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces antes de levantarse y dirigir su mirada a Syaoran.  
  
"Gracias", sonrió, "Sabía que lo lograrías..."  
  
Syaoran movió afirmativamente la cabeza y se abrazó de ella, temiendo que si la soltaba todo aquello se convertiría en un sueño. La carta volvió a la normalidad.  
  
"Sakura..." dijo Keroberos acercándose. La joven rió y se dejó abrazar por el guardián del sol y de pronto se sintió abrumada: Yue la abrazaba con fuerza, ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos, y Sakura pudo sentir que lloraba como un niño y sintió una enorme simpatía por el helado guardián de la luna.  
  
"Creo que es momento de despedirnos. La misión ha terminado... " dijo Kat- Wa, atrayendo la atención de regreso hacia él. Abrió una puerta dimensional, por donde pasaron él y Cronos, sin decir adiós ni hasta luego, ambos se fueron.  
  
"Ahora que todo ha terminado," dijo Keroberos, "esto quiere decir que... ¿Esto quiere decir que tenemos nuevo dueño?" ambos, él y Yue, se volvieron a ver a Syaoran, quien miró detenidamente a las cartas y se hizo la misma pregunta, pero luego vio a Sakura y los ojos de la muchacha lo hicieron olvidar todo en un segundo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aeropuerto de Tokio...  
  
Sakura y Syaoran estaban ahí. Sean se iba en el primer vuelo hacia Nueva York.  
  
"Cualquier cosa," dijo Sean entregando un papel a ambos, "pueden encontrarme en esta dirección... No confío en el S.I.A., pero tampoco puedo traicionarlos de buenas a primeras... Aunque... no dudo que pronto quieran explicaciones... Trataré de mentir lo mejor posible..."  
  
"Gracias," dijo Sakura antes de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, cosa que hizo que Sean se ruborizara.  
  
"Sí," dijo Syaoran, "Gracias... y disculpa... lo de la herida..."  
  
"Fue algo que tuviste que hacer, no hay nada que perdonar."  
  
PASAJEROS CON DESTINO A NUEVA YORK, FAVOR DE ABORDAR EN GARITA 10...  
  
"Creo que ese es mi avión..."  
  
Sean tomó sus maletas y se dispuso a irse. "Nos veremos luego," dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
Se dio la vuelta. Le dolía abandonar a la chica de los ojos verdes, pero no podía darse el valor como para decidirse a entregarle el corazón. Ella no lo necesitaba - ella tenía a Syaoran de su lado y sabía perfectamente que Syaoran nunca la abandonaría...  
  
"Crees... ¿crees que lo volveremos a ver?" preguntó Sakura angustiada.  
  
"Tal vez.. no lo sé..." dijo Syaoran abrazándola.  
  
El avión despegó momentos después. Desde lo alto de la torre de Tokio, Kat- Wa observaba todo detenidamente con una sonrisa sigilosa.  
  
"Lo siento," dijo para sí, "pero no podemos arriesgarnos a mayores consecuencias..."  
  
Levantó su llave del tiempo y exclamó en su idioma...  
  
"¡Tempus Aeternum! ¡EDAX!"  
  
La luz envolvió la ciudad.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Epílogo  
  
Lo dije antes, a veces las cosas que menos tomamos en cuenta son las más importantes en la vida de las personas.  
  
Y el momento más importante en mi vida fue justamente ese, cuando leí el telegrama de Li Syaoran. Había pasado más de un mes desde que había regresado de Japón. Me despedí de mis compañeros e hice jurar a Rati que me avisaría si pasaba cualquier cosa. Necesitaba poner las cosas en orden para volver a casa, mi verdadera casa, en Khoriean y ver si quedaba algo de mi familia...  
  
Cuando recibí el telegrama me quedé helado... Pensé miles de cosas a la vez, pero lo más urgente era comunicarme al número que venía ahí, así que bajé corriendo al teléfono público más cercano...  
  
* * *  
  
Sean marcó los número a una velocidad impresionante. Luego del primer timbrazo, la voz del otro lado del auricular le hizo saber que no se trataba de nadie conocido. Colgó dudosamente para luego sentir mucho sueño y caer pesadamente...  
  
... no hubo dolor alguno...  
  
Despertó un indeterminado tiempo después, dentro de un cuarto sin ventanas, de madera, con sólo una lámpara de aceite y la puerta por la que Micael había atravezado seguido de sus escoltas. Sean estaba sentado en una silla, atado perfectamente.  
  
"¿Qué....?" dijo algo somnoliento, pero luego recuperó la conciencia, "¡Micael! ¿Qué significa esto?"  
  
Micael lo miró sonriente, "Vamos vamos... no debes tratarme con tanta amabilidad. Después de todo, sé que tienes completo uso de memoria..."  
  
"Bastardo..." dijo Sean apretando los dientes.  
  
"No puedo pasar por alto que gracias a tí perdimos el poder mágico de uno de los seres más poderosos que haya existido... No... Lo siento, Sean... pero me sirves más como eras antes que como eres ahora..."  
  
"Eres un maldito bastardo," dijo Sean con furia, "No mereces siquiera el título que ostentas... los demonios son mejores que tú.... eres... un escupitajo de algo que quiere ser digno de llamarse ángel..."  
  
En esto entraron varios ángeles. Sean supo de lo que se trataba. "Lo siento," dijo Micael mientras los otros colocaban los utencilios sobre la mesa replegable que cargaban y dos de ellos hacían manejo de Sean de tal forma que bajaban su cabeza y descubrían la parte posterior de su cuello, "pero así deben ser las cosas... no te preoupes," rió mientras otro de los ángeles preparaba largas agujas de metal y se disponía a insertarla en el cuello, "es sólo un momento de desconfort... no recordarás nada después...."  
  
Los gritos pudieron escucharse hasta afuera, pero nadie movió un dedo para ayudarle....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sakura despertó luego de que el despertador le hizo saber que ya era hora de levantarse para ir al colegio. Abajo, podía escuchar la voz de su hermano y de su padre. Kero estaba dormido en su cajón. Se quedó pensativa por un buen rato. Tenía la extraña sensación de que había pasado algo, ALGO pero no recordaba exactamente qué. Se miró al espejo luego de ponerse el uniforme. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño - temeroso, pero un sueño. Había soñado con su madre y con Syaoran... y Keroberos había estado ahí, y Yue... y su hermano y su padre habían muerto... y había otras personas, pero no recordaba sus nombres...  
  
¿Un sueño?  
  
Sakura lentamente abrió el cajón donde las cartas se encontraban y sacó el libro. Abrió sus páginas y dentro estaban las cartas sakura, tranquilas y apacibles. Una a una las fue viendo, convenciéndose cada vez más de que se había tratado de un sueño...  
  
... pero entonces...  
  
... si todo había sido un sueño....  
................. ¿de dónde había salido esa carta?  
  
................... ¿The Angel?................  
FIN  
  
NOTAS DEL AUTOR  
  
Finalmente. Son las 7:44 de un primero de marzo del 2003 cuando luego de 20 episodios llega a su fin The Sakura Files. Quisiera agradecer a miles de gentes, pero todos ustedes saben quiénes son y por ello los aprecio. Quisiera también decirles que, como todo, reconozco que este fic deje muchas interrogantes pero, ¿qué les puedo decir? Soy especialista en dejar ese tipo de dudas. Lo que por hoy queda claro es que The Sakura Files ha llegado a su fin.  
  
Se siente bien....  
  
muy bien....  
  
Ja né, minna-chan!!!  
  
Rainy  
  
al36662@alumnos.uacj.mx 


End file.
